Nightmare
by SoniK
Summary: Les rêves prémonitoires vous y croyez ? C'est pourtant l'un des dons de Buffy. Un don qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir… Ou peut-être que si… Ils peuvent parfois sauver des vies et être la conséquence du chamboulement de votre vie…
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE** : NIGHTMARE

**RATING** : NC17

**GENRE** : Action - Romance

**PAIRING **: Buffy/Faith

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, la Fox, WB…

**NOTE IMPORTANTE**: Cette fanfiction est avant tout un FEMSLASH (Implique rapports relationnels et sexuels Lesbiens...).

**NOTE** : Cette histoire se passe deux ans après la victoire contre la Force. Cependant pour les besoins de cette histoire, quelques petites modifications quant à la vraie fin de la saison 7 ont eu lieues. De ce fait, vous remarquerez donc que Sunnydale n'a pas été détruit et que Buffy y vit toujours…

**Résumé** : Les rêves prémonitoires vous y croyez ? C'est pourtant l'un des dons de Buffy. Un don qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir… Ou peut-être que si… Ils peuvent parfois sauver des vies et être la conséquence du chamboulement de votre vie…

**PART I**

_**Buffy se cambra une nouvelle fois sous le flot de plaisir qu'elle percevait là où cette langue experte et agile lapait et happait encore et toujours ce spot devenu sensible à souhait._

_Elle agrippait avec force le drap sous ses doigts à chaque pic de plaisir et ses jambes s'écartaient instinctivement comme pour l'inviter à approfondir cette douce torture qu'elle voulait voir perdurer._

_Les yeux brillants et le souffle court, elle leva légèrement sa tête vers son assaillante dont elle ne pouvait distinguer qu'une longue chevelure brune éparse, entre ses cuisses, qui tombait en cascade sur le dos de celle qui lui donnait ce plaisir extrême._

_Encore une fois, elle ne put faire ou dire quoi que se soit pour l'identifier alors qu'elle sentait son corps pris de soubresauts par l'arrivée de son orgasme. Elle s'entendit gémir en fermant très fort les yeux sous la jouissance qui la transportait au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaître auparavant._

_Elle ébaucha un sourire de satisfaction et de bien-être en percevant ce corps chaud et souple se mouvoir lentement sur elle, sentant des mains chaudes la caresser et des lèvres poser une multitude de baisers sur sa peau moite et à fleur de peau. Ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir et de pouvoir enfin mettre une image sur ce visage. Mais encore une fois, avant même qu'elle ne puisse poser son regard émeraude sur ''elle'', des flashs rapides la saisirent et brouillèrent sa vision : une poupée en chiffon transpercée de part en part d'aiguilles acérées… Les draps blancs se maculer peu à peu de gouttes de sang... Des cris de douleur de celle qui se trouvait près d'elle et ce corps souple et chaud s'écrouler lentement sur elle. Et juste un mot... Un nom soufflé d'une voix rauque et timbrée à la fois de douceur et d'affliction, avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne :_

_« Buffy »**_

Buffy se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, réveillée par le cri qu'elle venait de pousser. Elle était encore à moitié traversée par les frissons de plaisir que ce rêve avait su éveiller en elle. Le souffle saccadé, la moiteur de sa peau sous son débardeur qui lui collait maintenant à la peau et cette humidité et chaleur significatives entre ses cuisses, en étaient une preuve irréfutable. Mais plus que tout, elle percevait également la frayeur et la douleur enserrer autant son être que son coeur.

Tout avait semblé si vrai ! Et ce qui la tourmentait outre mesure, fut que ce rêve tourné en cauchemar était devenu récurrent.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que ses nuits étaient peuplées de cette jeune femme brune qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, mais dont la silhouette lui semblait un tant soit peu familière.

Une semaine qu'elle se retrouvait dans ses bras et la laissait lui faire l'amour avec une totale reddition. Cette inconnue était venue s'infiltrer dans ses songes sans crier gare et Buffy en était restée plus que troublée d'avoir pu, une seule seconde rêver à de telles étreintes. Et pourtant toutes ces nuits dernières, elle se laissait envahir avec délectation à sa jouissance, se laissait toucher sans concession, se laissait aimer sans retenue. Mais toutes ces nuits, ce rêve plus qu'érotique se transformait en cauchemar de plus en plus effrayant et sauvage, où elle voyait inlassablement ce corps tâché de sang s'effondrer et devenir inerte sur elle.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, elle les passa dans sa chevelure et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. La pleine lune diffusait une légère lueur dans sa chambre et son regard encore emprunt du tourment de son rêve, se posa sur les objets environnants sans toutefois les voir réellement. Que lui arrivait-il ? Quelle était la signification de ce rêve ? Toujours et inlassablement ces mêmes images depuis une semaine, jamais cela ne lui était arrivé auparavant.

D'un geste, elle écarta les draps et posa ses pieds nus sur le sol avant de se lever lentement et de se diriger vers la salle de bains.

La maison transpirait le calme et la tranquillité. Aucun bruit ne rompait cette quiétude, à part l'infime craquement du plancher du couloir sous les pas de la Tueuse. Celle-ci alluma bientôt la lumière de la salle de bains et poussa la porte, avant de se poster devant le lavabo.

Le miroir lui renvoya alors un visage encore rosi par la passion dont elle venait en être victime et un regard brillant qui rehaussait l'éclat de ses yeux verts. D'une main fébrile, elle tourna le robinet en position _froid_ et s'aspergea le visage.

La froideur de l'eau atténua quelque peu la chaleur qu'elle percevait sur ses joues et sa respiration reprit peu à peu un souffle normal.

Elle récupéra une serviette à proximité et s'essuya tout en fixant son reflet. Son geste se fit plus lent jusqu'à s'arrêter, la serviette encore à l'orée de sa joue. Son regard restait rivé sur elle-même mais ce n'était pas elle qu'elle voyait. Certaines images dansaient encore dans sa tête, incapable de s'en défaire. Se pouvait-il que ce rêve récurrent soit un message ? Elle se savait dotée de rêves prémonitoires, mais elle n'en avait perçu aucun depuis des années.

Non ! Cela ne pouvait en aucun cas être ça ! La vision d'elle en train de jouir sous les caresses buccales d'une inconnue la fit sursauter et d'un geste nerveux, elle laissa tomber la serviette sur le bord de la baignoire.

Elle sortit rapidement de la salle de bains et rejoignit sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à retrouver le sommeil mais se força pourtant à se recoucher et fermer les yeux. Ses dernières nuits agitées jouaient sur son sommeil et son état de fatigue se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.

« Dis-donc tu es bien matinale pour un dimanche ! »

Buffy releva légèrement la tête de son café qu'elle était en train de touiller d'un air absent et esquissa un léger sourire à Willow qui ouvrait le frigo à la recherche de la bouteille de lait.

« Insomnie… »

« Encore ? Ca fait trois fois que tu me dis ça cette semaine. Faudrait peut-être que t'ailles consulter Buffy. »

Elle récupéra un mug puis s'assit en face de son amie.

« T'as une tête presque à faire peur… »

« Merci du compliment… »

La petite moue que fit la Tueuse arracha un sourire à Willow.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Ton travail la journée, les patrouilles le soir... Si tu trouves pas le sommeil, tu vas pas tenir longtemps. »

D'un geste lent, Buffy replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres.

« Ca passera… »

Elle jeta un regard sur son amie qui trempait son beignet dans son lait, puis l'horloge qui indiquait sept heures du matin.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu te lèves si tôt ? »

Le sourire de Willow s'élargit et elle rétorqua avec entrain.

« Kennedy me fait une surprise. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'emmènerait quelque part, mais qu'on devait se lever tôt, parce que c'était pas tout près.

« Ah oui ? C'est bien et… Vous allez où ? »

La petite sorcière leva alors un sourcil perplexe et contempla un instant Buffy qui semblait ailleurs.

« Tu sais Buffy, quand il s'agit d'une surprise et bien… On n'est pas censé savoir ce que l'autre a prévu, puisque c'est… une surprise… »

Prenant conscience de sa bévue, Buffy esquissa un sourire et plongea son regard dans sa tasse.

« Oui… Logique… »

Depuis qu'elle s'était levée, un tas de questions virevoltaient dans sa tête et l'une d'entre elles plus précisément l'accaparait : devait-elle parler de ses tourments à son amie ? Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée outre mesure les premières nuits, même si une certaine gêne à rêver de ça l'avait déroutée. Mais à présent, elle sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ce cauchemar récurrent devenait au fil des nuits de plus en plus violent et terrifiant. Elle ne pouvait décemment mettre de côté ce corps en proie à la douleur et d'être le témoin d'une mort en direct.

Si ce cauchemar se révélait effectivement être un rêve prémonitoire, alors une innocente se trouvait en danger. Devait-elle faire fi de tout cela ? Sa conscience lui hurlait que non.

Elle leva alors son regard sur son amie, prête à lui raconter enfin ce qui la taraudait depuis des jours.

« Willow, je… »

« Salut la compagnie ! Ouh, t'as une sale tête Buffy ! »

L'arrivée inopinée de Kennedy dans la cuisine interrompit Buffy dans son élan. Elle ragea intérieurement et d'un geste nerveux, se frotta le front comme pour se retenir du geste qui lui brûlait.

Elle se leva en faisant grincer sa chaise sur le carrelage et jeta un regard sombre sur la jeune tueuse.

« Je sais... Pas la peine d'en rajouter... »

Et partit vider le reste de son café devenu froid dans l'évier.

Kennedy la suivit un instant des yeux puis les reporta sur la sorcière qu'elle regarda d'un air interrogatif.

Cette dernière souleva légèrement les épaules et mima de ses lèvres.

_Mal dormi._

Informée de la raison de l'humeur grognon de la Tueuse, Kennedy récupéra une tasse propre sur le plan de table et se servit en café.

« Alors t'as prévu quoi de beau aujourd'hui Buffy ? »

Cette dernière finit d'essuyer sa tasse qu'elle venait de laver et haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé.

« Sans doute des trucs que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire cette semaine... Comme faire ma lessive par exemple… »

« Hum... Super projet... Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais en profiter pour te laisser vivre et profiter que t'aies la maison pour toi toute seule pendant quelques heures ! »

Buffy finit par esquisser un petit sourire sur le mot _profiter_. L'idée de se prélasser dans un bon bain moussant et de se laisser tomber ensuite dans le canapé à regarder toute la journée des films qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de visionner atténua quelque peu l'état de trouble dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis le matin.

Elle finit par poser le chiffon à sa place et rétorqua avant de quitter la pièce.

« Oh mais c'est ce que je compte bien faire ! »

Les deux autres filles la regardèrent disparaître et Kennedy lança en montrant la porte du pouce.

« Tu vois… Suffit de trouver les bons mots pour la remettre d'humeur ! »

« Hum… En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas nous faire le même coup que la dernière fois quand tu lui as dit la même chose… »

« Attends Will, la dernière fois elle venait de se faire plaquer. On pouvait pas prévoir qu'en rentrant on la retrouverait en train de pleurer devant Quand Harry rencontre Sally ? »

« Oui tu as raison… »

Willow posa sa tasse dans l'évier et se tourna vers sa compagne, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, signifiant ses nouvelles pensées du moment.

« Alors… J'ai pas le droit à un petit indice, dis-moi ? »

« Et… Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange si je te donne… ce petit indice ? »

Alors que la jeune tueuse s'avançait lentement vers elle avant de l'enlacer amoureusement.

« Hmm… Je sais pas. Un gros câlin comme tu les aimes ? »

« Tu sais que t'aies rude en me disant ça ?

Le sourire de la sorcière s'effaça lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Kennedy se poser sur les siennes et un léger soupir de plaisir se fit aussitôt entendre.

« Alors… J'ai droit à mon indice ? »

Son sourire réapparut contre les lèvres de sa compagne et cette dernière finit par lui mordiller doucement sa lèvre inférieure avant de se reculer légèrement.

« Non ! Une surprise c'est une surprise ! »

« Très bien… »

La mine boudeuse mais le regard brillant de malice, Willow se défit de son étreinte et s'éloigna vers la porte.

« … Dans ce cas je ne te dirai pas ce que je me suis acheté pour ce soir… »

Et laissa en plan une Kennedy plus que rêveuse. Cette dernière laissa finalement échapper un petit rire et secoua légèrement la tête.

« Ah ces femmes… »

Avant de suivre la sienne et de se préparer pour partir.

Immobile sur le perron, Buffy les regarda s'éloigner en leur faisant un petit signe de la main. Elle soupira, puis entra de nouveau dans la maison. Il était à peine huit heures du matin et elle se demanda dès lors par quoi elle allait débuter sa matinée.

L'envie de réintégrer son lit se faisait ressentir, mais elle la repoussa, craignant de n'y trouver en fin de compte qu'un sommeil agité et peuplé une nouvelle fois de cauchemars.

Et c'est d'une énergie plus que feintée qu'elle s'attela à faire ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire pendant la semaine, avant de penser à _se laisser vivre_ sur les bons conseils de Kennedy.

**LOS ANGELES – plus tard dans la matinée...**

La main gantée passait lentement entre les rayonnages de la boutique ésotérique et prenait de temps en autres quelques ustensiles qui lui étaient nécessaire.

« Je peux vous aider peut-être ? »

La silhouette toute de noir vêtue se retourna vers la vendeuse qui affichait un sourire commercial et avenant. Son regard partit un instant vers les divers encens et bougies à sa portée et tout en prenant une bougie noire, elle répondit.

« Oui, s'il vous plait… »

Un sourire courtois étira ses lèvres bien que son regard ne transpirât d'aucune chaleur.

« J'ai besoin d'encens de pin ou de cèdre, peu importe à vrai dire… Mais je n'en vois pas dans votre rayon. »

La vendeuse s'approcha d'un pas et d'un rapide coup d'œil vérifia l'étagère pour se rendre compte effectivement du stock épuisé.

« Je vais voir dans l'arrière boutique s'il m'en reste… Vous avez besoin d'autre chose sinon ? »

La silhouette fit un récapitulatif du contenu de son panier puis hocha négativement de la tête.

« Non c'est tout ce qu'il me manque… »

Elle regarda la vendeuse s'éloigner puis prit le chemin du comptoir. Un par un elle étala ses produits. Un petit sourire satisfait mais non moins pernicieux joua alors sur son visage à moitié caché par la capuche de son pardessus et ses lunettes de soleil. Elle avait ici toute la panoplie pour élaborer son dessein. Dessein qu'elle planifiait depuis de long mois maintenant. Elle en était à l'ultime phase, prête à savourer enfin sa vengeance tant attendue. Rien qu'à la pensée de son succès à venir, elle sentit un frisson d'excitation la prendre entièrement. Il ne pouvait en être autrement de toute façon. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter et elle se sentait en totale confiance pour réussir son coup.

Plus que quelques jours et Faith Lehane ne serait plus qu'un être agonisant, à supplier qu'on abrège ses souffrances.

Elle vit alors la vendeuse revenir avec un petit paquet et lorsque cette dernière posa sur le comptoir l'encens demandé, son sourire satisfait étira un coin de sa lèvre. Oui, tout fonctionnait à merveille. Elle allait dorénavant prendre un malin plaisir à faire souffrir celle qu'elle haïssait aujourd'hui plus que tout, la faire souffrir aussi lentement que possible, à petit feu, mais à la faire souffrir de la plus horrible des façons.

**SUNNYDALE…**

_**« Buffy… »_

_Une voix chaude et féminine, un rien éraillée souffla tel un murmure dans l'oreille de la Tueuse. Buffy sentit un doux frisson la parcourir dès qu'elle perçut de légers baisers effleurer l'arrondi de son épaule nue. Un soupir de plaisir s'évada de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se retournait sur le dos. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit que la pénombre autour d'elle. La pièce était si sombre qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer que la silhouette de celle qui venait à présent se mouvoir à ses côtés dans le lit._

_Néanmoins, chacun de ses touchers, de ses baisers sur sa peau, décuplait ses sensations. Son sens s'en trouvait accru. La respiration saccadée, elle sentait le drap glisser doucement sur sa poitrine, sur son ventre pour être bientôt remplacer par une paume chaude venir parcourir cette parcelle de peau à présent dénudée._

_Chaque effleurement de ces doigts qui la caressaient en de lents va-et-vient sur son ventre, ses flancs, entre ses seins, la mettaient en chair de poule tandis que la chaleur du désir montait peu à peu au creux de ses reins._

_A présent les yeux fermés, Buffy se laissait envahir par le plaisir, par ces douces attentions, ces baisers au creux de son cou._

_Elle s'humecta les lèvres du bout de la langue tandis que sa main, qui jusqu'à présent était restée coincée sous sa tête, se tendait vers cette longue chevelure qu'elle savait brune et ondulée._

_Elle se tourna alors à la rencontre de ces lèvres pleines et charnues qui prirent avec empressement possession des siennes. Un baiser s'ensuivit à la fois fougueux et langoureux où leur souffle et langue se mêlèrent._

_Encore une fois Buffy se savait dépendante de cette bouche, de ces mains et depuis la première nuit où cette inconnue était apparue dans ses songes, elle s'était laissé enivrer par sa douceur, sa fougue, son expérience, l'avait laissée la pénétrer sans retenue, l'avait laissée la goûter sans concession._

_Mais cette fois, elle souhaitait plus. Beaucoup plus. Souhaitait à son tour sentir, caresser, goûter. Pendant toutes ces nuits elle l'avait laissé explorer son corps. A présent elle voulait s'approprier le sien._

_Elle s'entendit gémir quand l'inconnue roula sur elle et qu'elle la sentit s'asseoir sur elle, quand son bas ventre commença ses douces oscillations sur son sexe._

_Des décharges de plaisir se répandirent dans tout son corps et ses gémissements se firent alors plus prononcés._

_Dans la pénombre, les sens exacerbés, elle remonta ses propres mains sur ce ventre plat qu'elle percevait dur et musclé, puis sur ces seins qu'elle trouva ronds et fermes dans ses paumes. Elle en percevait presque un plaisir supplémentaire de la toucher ainsi. Le corps d'une femme. Elle touchait une femme le plus intimement du monde et n'en percevait aucune gêne ni honte, bien au contraire. Elle aimait ce qu'elle touchait. Elle sentit alors la main de l'inconnue prendre la sienne et la descendre lentement le long de son ventre jusqu'à ce qu'elle la pose là où leur deux sexes s'épousaient à la perfection._

_Mais alors que son plaisir se décuplait de discerner l'excitation de la brune, une lumière rouge incandescente apparut brusquement d'une porte qui venait de s'ouvrir et un rire dément résonna dans la pièce où elles se trouvaient._

_La lumière envahit la chambre et Buffy, habituée à la pénombre, cligna un instant des paupières avant de river ses yeux sur le corps de la brune nimbé de cette couleur écarlate._

_Son regard s'agrandit de stupeur quand il se porta sur la marque qu'elle portait. Ce tatouage sur son bras, ce tribal qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille._

_Elle redoutait presque maintenant de voir la confirmation en levant les yeux sur ce visage qui lui faisait face. Mais n'eut cependant qu'un léger aperçut en reconnaissant ses yeux bruns baignés de souffrance alors qu'un immense cri de douleur sans précédent s'échappait des lèvres de…_

« Faith ! »

Buffy se redressa d'un bon du canapé d'où elle s'était endormie, au même moment que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur Willow et Kennedy. Elle les regarda entrer tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle et un rythme cardiaque normal. Elle entendait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et le sang afflué à ses tempes.

« On est revenues ! »

Le regard dans le vide et l'esprit hagard par ce qu'elle venait encore une fois de rêver, elle ne fit pas attention à Willow qui s'approchait d'elle, l'expression plus sérieuse sur le visage, de voir son amie dans un drôle d'état.

« Ca ne va pas Buffy ? »

A présent assise sur le sofa, les mains dans sa chevelure et les coudes posés sur ses genoux, Buffy voyait inlassablement danser devant ses yeux le visage de Faith. Mon Dieu, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle était en train de réaliser peu à peu. Cette jeune femme brune qui lui faisait l'amour dans ses songes voilà maintenant plusieurs nuits, n'était autre que Faith ?

Elle secoua légèrement la tête comme pour nier l'évidence.

« Buffy ? »

La voix de Willow la ramena à la réalité et elle leva son visage vers elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés et l'air quelque peu déboussolé de la voir déjà rentrée.

« Vous… Vous êtes déjà rentrées ? Je pensais pas vous voir avant cinq ou six heures…»

Willow leva un sourcil perplexe et son regard partit un instant sur la pendule accrochée au mur.

« Buffy, il est sept heures… »

Cette dernière tourna lentement la tête vers la pendule et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous l'incrédulité qui la prenait. Elle n'osait croire qu'elle avait dormi depuis une heure de l'après-midi !

« T'es sûre que ça va Buffy ? »

Une main légèrement tremblante, la Tueuse se frotta le front et repoussa une mèche dorée derrière son oreille.

Si elle allait bien ? C'était peu de le dire. Comment pouvait-elle se sentir après ce qu'elle venait de rêver ? Après ce qu'elle venait de ressentir ? Toutes ces émotions fortes et intenses qui l'avaient faite palpiter à l'extrême, qui l'avaient transportée dans une jouissance sans nom, qui lui avaient révéler ce qu'était le vrai plaisir tout ceci à cause ou grâce à Faith ? Comment cette dernière avait-elle pu s'insinuer dans ses rêves, dans sa tête alors qu'elles ne s'étaient pas revues voilà plus de deux maintenant ? Et mon Dieu pourquoi ce genre de rêve ? Ca n'avait aucun sens !

Elle finit par esquisser un sourire nerveux et hocha lentement la tête.

« Oui… oui… Je me suis juste endormie et suis un peu déboussolée… J'ai… »

« Je vais prendre un bain ma puce, tu viens me rejoindre ? »

Les deux filles tournèrent la tête vers la jeune tueuse qui montait les escaliers et Willow lança avec enthousiasme.

« Oui ! Commence à faire couler l'eau, je te rejoins… »

Elle lança un sourire à Buffy et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand la Tueuse l'interpella.

« Attends Will ! J'ai besoin de te parler… »

Le ton et l'expression sérieux de la blonde lui firent froncer les sourcils.

« Quand je disais que tu me cachais quelque chose… J'avais pas tout à fait tort. Je t'écoute… »

Et la petite sorcière prit place à côté de son amie sur le canapé.

Les coudes posés sur ses genoux et les mains jointes devant elle, Buffy resta un instant silencieuse, ne sachant comment aborder son tourment. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas révéler et décrire à Willow ses rêves des dernières nuits. Néanmoins si ceux-ci se révélaient prémonitoires, ce qu'elle redoutait fortement et son instinct ne l'avait guère trahie depuis toutes ses années, l'avis et l'aide de Willow seraient d'une grande utilité.

« Je crois que… Faith est en danger… »

La surprise se peignit aussitôt sur les traits de la sorcière.

« Mon Dieu… Un nom que je n'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça Buffy ? Je veux dire… Elle t'a appelée ? »

« Non… Je… »

Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et leva son regard sur Willow.

« J'ai rêvé d'elle et… je la vois mourir… »

« Et tu penses qu'elle est en danger sur un simple rêve ? Ce n'était peut-être qu'un cauchemar, tu ne crois pas ? »

La Tueuse secoua négativement de la tête, certaine des doutes qui l'envahissaient.

« C'est le même cauchemar depuis plusieurs nuits Will… Toujours les mêmes images et elles sont de plus en plus violentes au fil des nuits. Tu sais que je fais des rêves prémonitoires et j'ai peur que ça en soit un… »

« Mais tu n'en as pas fait depuis des années Buffy ! »

« Et alors, ça se commande pas ! On ne s'est pas revues depuis qu'elle est partie de Sunnydale… J'ai pas de ses nouvelles depuis… Je vois pas pourquoi subitement je rêverais d'elle ! »

La petite sorcière hocha lentement de la tête, acquiesçant silencieusement la théorie de son amie.

« Et… tes cauchemars, ils sont de quelle nature ? Je veux dire où tu la voies ? Comment elle se fait tuer ? »

Cette partie devenait plus difficile à expliquer pour Buffy. Rien qu'en y repensant, elle sentit ses joues rosir et une certaine chaleur l'envahir sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, était que Willow ne remarque pas sa rougeur et sa nervosité soudaines.

« On est… Enfin je veux dire je la vois chez elle… Et elle dort puisqu'il fait nuit et qu'elle est couchée… (S'emballant)… Mais je la vois toute seule dans son lit ! Elle dort… A poing fermé… toute seule ! Et… »

« Et ? »

« Et après des flashs… Une poupée qu'on transperce et après je l'entends hurler et le sang couler des plaies qu'elle reçoit. »

Les bras à présent croisés et adossée au sofa, le regard de la petite sorcière partit un instant dans le vide, prise dans sa réflexion.

« Si ce que tu rêves se produit, alors y a des risques que Faith soit victime d'un rituel vaudou. On se sert d'une poupée pour l'atteindre elle, pour se venger à distance… »

« Ce qui veut dire que celui qui fait ça peut se trouver n'importe où sans qu'on le voit et commettre son acte sans qu'on puisse rien faire ? »

« Oui c'est tout le problème… Cependant le rayon d'action est quand même limité. Donc celui qui fera ça, ne peut pas être non plus très loin d'où habite Faith. »

Le bout du pouce coincé entre ses dents, Buffy prenait acte des propos de Willow. Si ceux-ci s'avéraient exacts, Faith n'avait pour ainsi dire aucun moyen de se défendre. Comment combattre un adversaire invisible ? A distance ?

« Si tes rêves s'avèrent exacts Buffy, alors ce sont eux qui te diront où chercher et où trouver. »

La Tueuse tourna la tête vers son amie et secoua lentement la tête, en signe d'impuissance.

« A part la voir se faire transpercer, je ne vois rien d'autres, Will ! »

« Parce que tu t'es focalisée que sur Faith. Va falloir que tu te remémores les scènes où tu la vois. Il y aura forcément des détails qui t'aideront à connaître peut-être le lieu ou voire même, le jour où ça arrivera ! »

Les détails, Buffy en avait oui ! Tels que la douceur de sa peau, la texture de ses lèvres, la fermeté de son corps, mais à vrai dire tout ceci n'allait pas lui servir à grand-chose.

Elle soupira, consciente qu'elle devait sans doute être la seule à pouvoir aider Faith. Et qui dit l'aider, voulait aussi dire la revoir.

« Je vais rejoindre Kennedy… »

Buffy regarda son amie se lever et lui lança un sourire tout en lui frôlant la main.

« Merci Will… »

« De rien Buffy… Tu devrais peut-être déjà lui passer un coup de fil, histoire de la prévenir. »

La Tueuse acquiesça de la tête et suivit des yeux Willow qui s'éloignait vers l'escalier.

Un autre soupir se fit entendre et à son tour, Buffy se leva du sofa.

Deux ans qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. Deux ans depuis qu'elles avaient vaincu la Force. Faith était repartie de Sunnydale comme elle était venue, avait préféré retourné à Los Angeles, prêter main forte au vampire et sa bande. Celui qui l'avait ''sauvée'' disait-elle de sa folie, de ses tourments.

Sans pour autant avoir de nouvelles directes, Buffy savait que Faith faisait dorénavant partie intégrante de l'équipe. Sa rédemption, elle l'avait tout autant gagnée à Sunnydale par son aide plus que précieuse, qu'à Los Angeles, où elle se démenait corps et âme à combattre le mal au côté d'Angel.

Quelques rires se firent entendre à l'étage mais Buffy n'y prêta guère attention. Elle regardait fixement le téléphone posé sur la commode et s'humecta les lèvres devenues sèches.

Elle ne possédait pas le numéro de Faith mais espérait peut-être l'avoir chez Angel.

« Allez ma grande, elle va rien deviner parce que tu passes un coup de fil ! »

A vrai dire, depuis que l'inconnue avait pris le visage de Faith, Buffy se trouvait dans un état proche de la honte. Honte d'avoir pu aimer autant ces étreintes, honte de vouloir encore y succomber. Comment pouvait-elle avoir de telles pensées à présent qu'elle savait ?

Elle avait peur que sa voix ne la trahisse quand elle entendrait ce timbre de voix qu'elle savait légèrement rauque pour l'avoir discerné dans ses murmures à son oreille.

D'une main quelque peu fébrile, elle prit enfin le combiné et numérota.

La sonnerie lui parut être une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix féminine au bout du fil.

_# Wolfram et Hart bonjour ! Que puis-je pour votre service ?_

Buffy reconnut la voix d'Harmony et dans une légère grimace de désappointement de tomber sur elle, elle porta la main à son front.

« Heu… Salut Harmony, c'est Buffy… »

Un léger silence s'ensuivit comme si l'information arrivait lentement au cerveau puis la Tueuse entendit soudainement :

_# Buffy ? La Buffy ? Notre Buffy de Sunnydale ? _

« Oui Harmony, c'est moi…T'en connais une autre toi de Buffy ? »

_# Oui, mais elle fait pas le même métier que le tien… D'ailleurs elle utilise aussi un pieu mais pas forcément pareil que toi… Elle…_

« Ok… D'accord… Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de mes homonymes… »

_# Oui je m'en doutais ! Tu crois que je ne l'avais pas deviné ?_

Buffy roula des yeux, déjà exaspérée de l'entendre et compta mentalement jusqu'à trois avant de rétorquer.

« Faith est là ? »

_# Faith ? Tu veux parler à Faith ?_

« Je ne pense pas être plus claire pourtant ! »

Et Buffy sentait au fil des secondes, l'agacement monter à son comble. Comment pouvait-on engager une telle _potiche_ pareille !

_# Non, elle n'est pas là, elle est sortie…_

« Alors Angel peut-être ? »

_# Non, lui aussi est sorti…_

« … »

_# Mais si tu veux, Spike est là…_

Mais Buffy n'avait nullement envie de parler à Spike.

« Tu sais quand est-ce qu'elle va rentrer ? »

_# Euh… Non…_

Et là, l'image d'une Harmony se limant les ongles tout en mâchant son chewing gum s'interposa devant les yeux de la Tueuse.

Elle jura entre ses dents sur sa déveine, effaçant ainsi sa gêne première d'entendre Faith au téléphone. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seconde à cette option.

Elle regarda sa montre, réfléchit rapidement à l'autre option et sans dire un autre mot, raccrocha.

Elle ne pouvait plus décemment attendre une minute de plus. Elle n'avait pour l'instant aucune possibilité de savoir quand Faith serait de nouveau disponible et attendre signifiait peut-être pour cette dernière, aggraver la menace.

Elle monta quatre à quatre l'escalier, entra en trombe dans sa chambre, ouvrit son placard puis sortit sac et vêtements.

**LOS ANGELES…**

« Tu me dois un pressing Angel ! »

La tueuse brune poussa avec élan la porte d'entrée et laissa tomber son arbalète sur la première table qu'elle trouva à sa portée.

Le regard furibond elle se tourna vers le vampire qui la suivait de quelques pas et dont les yeux rieurs dévoilaient de la moquerie non feintée.

« Et en plus ça te fait rire ! »

Une espèce de liquide gluant à la couleur verdâtre, parsemait pour ainsi dire de la tête au pied la tueuse brune qui se regarda un instant tout en secouant les bras.

« Attends Faith, je t'ai dit de te pousser quand j'ai tiré… »

« Et bien tu ne l'as pas crié assez fort ! Il m'a carrément explosé dessus ce con ! »

Et elle fit une grimace de révulsion sur l'odeur qui l'embaumait à présent.

« Et en plus ça pue ! »

Le vampire laissa échapper un petit rire avant de lancer son arbalète à l'un de ses employés.

« Le principal c'est qu'on les ait eus non ? »

« Ouais, mais n'empêche tu me dois un pressing… »

Tous deux passèrent sans un regard devant le bureau d'Harmony qui raccrocha dès qu'elle les vit.

« Et bien dans ce cas-là, tu m'enverras la facture Faith… »

« Angel… »

« Plus celle d'un autre blouson… »

« Angel ! »

Le vampire s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Oui ? »

« Je trouve que de nos jours les gens sont d'une impolitesse ! C'est vrai quoi ! C'est quoi ces manières de me raccrocher au nez alors que je suis là pour les guider, leur donner toutes les informations qu'ils souhaitent… »

Le vampire jeta un regard furtif sur la tueuse qui en fit de même avant qu'elle lui lance en s'éloignant :

« Je te la laisse bonne chance… »

Il laissa échapper un petit soupir et s'avança vers l'autre vampire.

« C'est quoi ton problème, qui t'a raccroché au nez ? »

« Buffy ! »

Au son de ce prénom, la tueuse brune se retourna avant qu'elle n'atteigne son bureau, au même moment qu'Angel levait un sourcil surpris.

« Je pensais qu'elle avait plus de classe cette fille ! Pour une tueuse, ça craint je trouve ! »

« Et elle t'a dit pourquoi elle téléphonait ? »

« Non… Elle voulait parler à Faith… »

Cette dernière, curieuse de la tournure de la conversation, revint sur ses pas.

« Et elle t'a dit ce qu'elle me voulait ? »

« Non… Quand je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas là, ni Angel, elle m'a demandé quand est-ce que tu rentrais… Et comme je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas… Comme si je pouvais le savoir d'ailleurs ! Elle a raccroché sans prévenir. »

La tueuse et le vampire se regardèrent un instant en silence, l'air dubitatif.

Angel finit par glisser les mains dans ses poches et avant de tourner les talons vers son bureau, rétorqua :

« De toute façon, s'il y avait eu urgence, elle aurait forcément laissé un message… »

Et en proie au doute, Faith regarda Harmony qui venait de se rasseoir à sa place et commençait une partie de solitaire sur son ordinateur.

« T'es sûre qu'elle n'a pas laissé de message ? »

« Hey ! Tu vois un post-il ici avec dessus marqué en gros Buffy ? »

Le bureau dépourvu de dossiers ou seuls trônaient une bannette vide et un pot à crayons à moitié plein, confirma les dires du vampire.

Faith recula d'un pas et la laissa à ses occupations ludiques.

Elle finit par entrer dans son bureau, laissa choir par terre sa veste tachée du sang de démon et se dirigea directement vers la petite salle de bains qui jouxtait la pièce.

Dans un mouvement, elle ôta son débardeur également maculé et commença une rapide toilette.

Cependant si elle ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions, savoir que Buffy avait tenté de la joindre semblait pour le moins surprenant. Angel avait sûrement raison sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'alarmer. Buffy n'avait pas laissé de message, donc on n'était loin d'une nouvelle apocalypse ou d'une fin du monde.

Néanmoins, la tueuse restait tout de même perplexe. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et que voulait-elle lui dire ? En deux ans, aucune nouvelle de sa part. Aucune de la sienne non plus, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le nier. Elles s'étaient quittées en bon terme pourtant, mais les aléas de la vie, leurs missions respectives les avaient sans doute accaparées plus que nécessaire pour les empêcher de se revoir.

De toute façon, pensa-t-elle, elle le saurait bien assez tôt. Si Buffy avait appelé une fois, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle ne rappelle pas.

Elle s'essuya le visage, enfila un débardeur propre qu'elle prit d'un tiroir de sa commode et sortit de son bureau.

« Je rentre Angel… »

C'est ce qu'elle lui lança après avoir toqué et passé la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de son bureau.

« Bonne soirée Faith… »

« Merci toi aussi Soulboy… »

La tueuse lui renvoya le sourire que le vampire lui avait lancé et ferma la porte avant de prendre celle de l'entrée principale.

Tapie dans l'ombre d'un des immeubles opposés à celui de Wolfram et Hart, la silhouette toute vêtue de noir guettait l'entrée de celui-ci avec effervescence. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'elle épiait Faith Lehane à ce même endroit. Elle avait trouvé après maintes recherches, où elle habitait et où elle travaillait. D'ailleurs, quelle fut sa surprise de la retrouver dans un des plus célèbres cabinets d'avocats de la ville. Elle, Faith Lehane, la repris de justice, se retrouver là dans ce luxueux immeuble, vivre dans une belle maison à l'orée de l'océan. Sa haine contre elle s'en était accrue considérablement devant ce parterre de réussite.

Oui mais tout cela allait bientôt s'arrêter.

Un sourire se profila sur ses lèvres quand elle la vit sortir de l'immeuble. Cette allure sportive et élancée, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Combien de fois elle en avait rêvé, rêvé de se l'approprier, de la posséder, mais en vain.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait trouvé la solution. Sa solution. Si elle n'avait pas pu l'avoir, alors personne ne l'aurait non plus.

Elle la regarda monter dans son Pick-up et s'éloigner dans le trafic de la ville.

Elle sortit alors la photo de Faith et de son pouce gantée, caressa sa longue chevelure brune. Il ne restait plus qu'une dernière chose à s'approprier avant de passer au rituel, à l'attaque finale.

**SUNNYDALE…**

« Tu es sûre que tu veux partir maintenant ? »

Buffy jeta son sac dans le coffre et ferma ce dernier dans un claquement.

« Oui… plus que certaine… »

La sorcière s'approcha d'elle tandis que la Tueuse ouvrait la portière de la voiture.

« Et si ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve finalement ? »

« J'ai toujours suivi mon instinct, Will et tu le sais… Je sais ce que j'ai vu…»

* Et plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer…*

Elle s'installa devant le volant et démarra tandis que Willow fermait doucement sa portière. Elle se pencha vers la vitre ouverte.

« Soit prudente surtout… Je vais essayer de mon côté si je peux localiser quelque chose. Mais tant que le rituel n'a pas commencé, ça va être dur… »

« Je sais… Je sais pas encore, mais il va falloir trouver pour empêcher ça… »

« Passe le bonjour aux autres quand même… »

La Tueuse hocha la tête dans un sourire puis s'éloigna doucement avant de tourner et de disparaître dans le coin de la rue.

« Va y avoir des retrouvailles dans l'air, alors ? »

Willow posa sa main sur celle de Kennedy qui venait de se poser sur son épaule. Elle regarda les dernières lumières de ses feux arrière jusqu'à ce que la voiture disparaisse totalement de son champ de vision.

« Et je dirais, que ce n'est pas trop tôt… »

« Toi aussi tu l'avais senti ? »

La petite sorcière esquissa un sourire et elle la regarda de son regard malicieux.

« Ca fait même plus d'un moment oui… Mais j'avoue que c'était beaucoup plus fort chez Faith à l'époque… mais là… »

« Quoi là ? »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et recula d'un pas avant de lui prendre la main et de partir vers le perron.

« Là… Buffy vient de me faire exploser le baromètre… »

**PART II**

Les dix heures du soir étaient largement dépassés quand Buffy sortit de l'autoroute et prit la _405_ en direction de la Marina Del Rey.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait réussi à joindre Angel par téléphone, lui informant de son court séjour dans la cité des Anges et de son intention de rendre une visite de courtoisie à Faith par la même occasion. Ceci étant, elle avait réussi à obtenir sans mal l'adresse de la jeune femme.

Sa voiture la conduisait à présent dans les rues animées de Los Angeles, contraste évident par rapport à son cher Sunnydale dépourvu d'animations de ce genre.

Elle tourna dans une rue, concentrée sur les panneaux qui lui indiquaient la direction à prendre et finit par arriver une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, dans une longue avenue parsemée de palmiers d'une hauteur phénoménale.

Mais Buffy ne prêta guère attention au calme environnant, ni au léger bruit de l'océan qu'elle aurait pu entendre de sa vitre ouverte.

Non, son regard restait rivé autant sur la route que sur les numéros des maisons qui défilaient lentement lorsqu'elle passait devant, d'une allure plus que modérée.

« Trente-deux… Trente-quatre… Je suis pas loin… »

Lorsque le numéro soixante-deux fit son apparition, elle ralentit considérablement et sentit subitement les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Là dans la maison suivante se trouvait Faith. Si pendant tout le trajet, sa concentration sur la route l'avait plus ou moins déconnectée de ses pensées déroutantes, ces dernières reprenaient peu à peu le chemin dans son esprit.

Les mains soudainement moites et le cœur battant, elle roula au pas et finit pas s'arrêter sur le bas côté du trottoir à quelques dizaines de mètres de son domicile.

Phares et moteur à présent éteints, les deux mains sur le volant, Buffy resta là, dans son siège, immobile, le regard rivé sur les fenêtres allumées. La nuit noire et le manque de lampadaires, là où elle venait de stationner, lui permettaient de regarder en toute impunité et sans risque, la maison.

De temps à autre, elle percevait derrière les fins voilages, une ombre passée. L'ombre de Faith. Et Buffy prit conscience qu'elle était sur le point de revoir _sa tueuse de sœur._ Cette ombre mouvante qui passait et repassait dans les différentes pièces deviendrait bientôt aussi réelle que… le chat qui venait subitement de sauter sur le capot de sa voiture.

Buffy sursauta dans un petit cri et porta la main sur sa poitrine.

Depuis combien de temps se tenait-elle ainsi ? Elle regarda sa montre et s'aperçut dès lors qu'il n'était pas loin de onze heure du soir. Pouvait-elle toquer à sa porte à cette heure et qui plus est, comme ça à l'improviste ?

« Oui… »

Elle s'entendit répondre par l'affirmative, se surprenant elle-même de sa réaction spontanée.

« Et ta deux minutes pour trouver une excuse valable de pourquoi t'es là… »

Elle enleva les clés et s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa portière lorsqu'une voiture arriva et se gara à quelques mètres devant la sienne.

Perplexe, elle suspendit son geste en attente de savoir de ce qu'il en était.

Une jeune femme dont elle ne put distinguer nettement le visage sortit alors du véhicule et à la surprise générale de Buffy, se dirigea directement dans l'allée soixante-quatre.

La Tueuse la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Faith.

Faith qu'elle distingua nettement dans la lumière de son hall d'entrée, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant d'étreindre d'un geste tout aussi furtif que chaleureux, cette inconnue à la longue chevelure blonde.

Puis la porte se ferma derrière elles.

Les lèvres encore entrouvertes par sa surprise, le regard rivé sur la porte à présent fermée, Buffy posa sans s'en rendre compte sa main sur le volant.

Et maintenant, quel était le plan ?

Elle ne pouvait décemment plus se _pointer_ comme ça !

Et d'abord, qui était cette fille qui osait venir si tard ? On ne dérangeait pas les gens à cette heure-ci, bon sang !

Les traits tirés et les mâchoires serrées par son irritation soudaine, Buffy maudit en silence cette visiteuse tombée comme un cheveu sur la soupe et qui venait de réduire à néant son excès de courage à frapper à la porte.

Néanmoins, elle finit par relativiser. Peut-être était-il préférable d'attendre le lendemain. Oui, la voir demain à son bureau et expliquer à l'ensemble de l'équipe ce qu'il en retournait, semblait être une solution plus judicieuse.

Et c'est non sans un soupir de dépit malgré tout, qu'elle remit les clés de contact et démarra.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit.

Non loin du numéro soixante-quatre, adossée au tronc d'un arbre, la silhouette noire suivit du regard le véhicule qui s'éloignait dans l'avenue. D'un regard rapide, elle avait pu mémoriser la plaque d'immatriculation et s'interrogeait à présent du pourquoi de sa venue.

Cette fille dans sa voiture était restée pratiquement une demi-heure sans bouger, le regard fixe sur la demeure de Faith Lehane.

Que signifiait cette attitude ?

D'un léger coup d'épaule, la silhouette se redressa et se dirigea lentement vers le véhicule stationné devant l'allée soixante-quatre.

De ses doigts gantés, elle effleura l'aile, la portière _passager_, puis la portière arrière avant de s'arrêter et de se baisser vers la roue.

Son pouce appuya sur le bouton du petit boitier qu'elle tenait dans sa main puis fixa ce dernier sur l'essieu du véhicule.

Un sourire satisfait et aussi froid que diabolique se profila sur ses lèvres fines avant que la silhouette ne s'éloigne aussi silencieusement qu'elle était apparue.

**Le lendemain – Locaux de Wolfram & Hart**

« Courrier… »

« Merci. »

Faith prit en passant l'enveloppe que lui tendait Harmony et s'éloigna en direction de son bureau tout en lisant l'adresse indiquée dessus.

Une fois assise dans son fauteuil, elle commença à la décacheter au même moment où Angel entrait dans son bureau.

« Bonjour Faith… »

Les yeux sur son papier, cette dernière ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux et répondit machinalement :

« Salut Soulboy… »

Si en l'état actuel, l'expression neutre du vampire ne laissait guère de place aux questions quant à son humeur du moment, ce matin, ses traits dévoilaient une certaine curiosité apparente.

Il s'approcha d'un autre pas vers le bureau et glissa ses mains dans les poches avant de son pantalon.

« Alors… Tu as eu de la visite hier ? »

« Hmm… »

La tueuse tourna sa feuille et continua sa lecture.

« Et... Elle va bien ? »

« C'était pas terrible quand elle est arrivée, mais elle allait un peu mieux quand elle est repartie. »

Le vampire resta un instant perplexe. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression à la voix de Buffy que cette dernière semblait mal.

« Et… Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? »

« … Elle s'est engueulée avec son mec hier et elle avait besoin de vider son sac je crois… »

Faith releva un instant son regard sur le vampire et continua dans une petite grimace.

« Tu sais, c'est pas mon genre de jouer les confidentes et tout ce qui va avec, mais bon elle m'a appelée, je pouvais pas non plus la rembarrer… »

Avant de retourner à sa lecture.

Et Angel se sentait de plus en plus perdu dans cette discussion et s'étonnait davantage de la raison pour laquelle Buffy était venue voir Faith et ce, après deux ans de silence radio.

« Buffy a fait tout ce chemin pour te dire ça ? »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

La tueuse releva soudainement les yeux de sa feuille à l'évocation de ce prénom.

« Buffy… »

« Et bien, quoi Buffy ? »

« Tu viens de me dire qu'elle s'était disputée avec son ami ! »

« J'ai jamais dit ça moi ! C'est toi qui parle de B, pas moi ! »

Les mains à présent sur les hanches, le vampire fronça les sourcils, complètement perdu cette fois-ci.

« Elle n'est pas venue te voir hier soir ? »

Et ce fut au tour de Faith de lever un regard surpris puis interrogateur.

Un léger rire s'échappa alors de ses lèvres.

« Nooon ! Et pourquoi B serait venue chez moi ? »

« Elle m'a téléphoné hier soir pour avoir ton adresse et me dire qu'elle irait te voir… Alors… (Il haussa légèrement les épaules)… Comme tu as dit que tu avais eu de la visite hier soir… J'ai cru que… Voilà… »

La réponse laissa la tueuse coite un instant. Si elle s'était attendue à ça !

Elle était sur le point de rétorquer lorsqu'une voix féminine on ne peut plus familière résonna.

« On parlait de moi ? »

Là, immobile sur le seuil de la porte du bureau, se tenait l'Elue.

**Au même moment…**

Un bruit de fenêtre cassée se fit légèrement entendre au numéro soixante-quatre de l'avenue Speedway.

Vêtue d'un large sweatshirt à capuche rabattue sur la tête, la silhouette passa sa main gantée à travers le carreau brisé de la porte fenêtre de la cuisine pour atteindre le loquet intérieur.

Un coup d'œil en arrière par prudence, elle se sentit aussitôt en toute tranquillité. A vrai dire il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer la cuisine donnait sur un petit jardinet protégé de hautes haies, qui lui-même donnait vers la plage. Et puis en ce mois de novembre, les touristes se faisaient plutôt rares. Une tranquillité parfaite pour une effraction parfaite.

C'était beaucoup trop facile. S'en était presque frustrant.

La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté et très vite la silhouette se trouva à l'intérieur de la demeure de Faith Lehane.

Mais elle n'avait pas fait deux pas dans la cuisine, que des grognements sourds se firent entendre.

Là, à l'extrémité du comptoir, le poil hérissé et les babines retroussées, le chien de Faith montrait ses crocs menaçants.

D'un geste aussi lent que sûr, la silhouette porta sa main à la poche de son sweat et en sortit un petit sac en plastique.

« Tu croyais peut-être que je n'avais pas prévu ? »

Elle lui lança alors une boulette de viande que Lucky s'empressa d'aller renifler et d'avaler en une seule bouchée.

La silhouette s'approcha alors du labrador et lui tendit une autre boulette avant de le caresser entre les deux oreilles.

« Bon chien… »

Puis sans plus attendre, quitta la pièce pour une autre.

**Locaux de Wolfram & Hart**

Le vampire se retourna sur lui-même tandis que Faith se penchait légèrement sur le côté pour voir l'arrivante cachée par la carrure du vampire.

« Buffy ! »

Le sourire du vampire s'élargit considérablement alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

Bien qu'il n'existât plus qu'une tendre amitié entre eux, le vampire gardait au fond de lui cette attirance pour Buffy qui l'avait dévoré dès le premier instant le leur rencontre.

Même si les sentiments amoureux s'étaient estompés du côté de la Tueuse, les siens remontaient à la surface à chaque fois que son regard se posait de nouveau sur elle. Il savait que rien ne changerait jamais.

Buffy resterait Buffy dans son _cœur_.

« Je suis content de te voir ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'étreignit affectueusement.

« Moi aussi… »

La Tueuse se recula légèrement de lui et posa son regard sur Faith qui venait de se lever et contournait son bureau.

Avant qu'elle ne monte, elle s'était longuement concentrée sur sa respiration, à vider son esprit de toutes pensées parasitaires, de ces dites pensées qui l'avaient encore tenue éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit et la rendaient dans un état fébrile.

Elle s'était presque sentie soulagée de se retrouver aussi calme que sereine alors que ses pas la dirigeaient vers le bureau. Mais là, il avait suffi d'un regard pour que les images reviennent danser devant ses yeux.

Et c'est d'un petit geste nerveux qu'elle replaça une mèche dorée derrière son oreille et tenta un sourire.

« Salut Faith… »

Cette dernière se posta devant son bureau et s'y adossa en croisant les jambes devant elle.

Les doits entrelacés devant elle, elle la regarda de la tête aux pieds, parcourant sa tenue vestimentaire : jeans, léger pull noir à col roulé et veste en jean. Quant à ses cheveux, elle les trouva toujours aussi blond, tirés en arrière par une queue de cheval.

Un léger sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres, enchantée de cette bonne surprise et du plaisir ressenti de la revoir.

« Hey B… T'as l'air en forme. Alors, la Tueuse a enfin trouvé le chemin de la grande ville ? »

Buffy laissa échapper un petit rire et s'avança un peu plus en avant dans le bureau.

« On peut dire ça comme ça… »

Puis son regard fit le tour de la salle dans une mimique impressionnée.

« Toi aussi ça à l'air de _rouler,_ on dirait pour toi… »

« L.A n'est peut-être pas SunnyHell mais y a du boulot quand même par ici… Et… »

Dans un léger haussement d'épaules, la tueuse brune continua dans sa lancée :

« Gérer des jeunes tueuses, c'est pas de tout repos non plus… »

« … Surtout quand ça veut en faire qu'à sa tête ! »

Le regard de l'ex-tueuse renégate se fixa dans celui de Buffy. Elle savait que cette réplique taquine lui était destinée, en souvenir de leur passé commun et elle esquissa un sourire de connivence.

« Ouais… Ca c'est le pire… »

Et un court silence s'ensuivit entre les deux tueuses, comme si cette longue séparation leur imposait une certaine retenue.

« Alors… »

Le vampire en profita pour s'approcher de Buffy. Les mains de nouveau dans ses poches, il la regarda avec son éternel regard sombre.

« Tu comptes rester longtemps ? »

« Tout dépend… »

Et voilà. Les explications du pourquoi de sa venue semblaient sur le point d'être dévoilées. Buffy ne savait pas encore comment Faith prendrait la chose, espérait toutefois que cette dernière la croie et ne soit pas réfractaire à son aide.

De toute façon pour Buffy, il était hors de question de partir sans avoir le fin mot de l'histoire et sans être sûre que Faith ne craigne plus rien, du moins concernant cette menace évidente.

Elle vit deux paires d'yeux interrogatifs se river sur elle et ce fut la voix d'Angel qui résonna en premier lieu.

« Tout dépend de quoi ? »

Et comme pour se donner plus de contenance, la Tueuse croisa les bras sous sa poitrine puis répondit tout en rivant son regard sur Faith.

« Je viens te sauver la vie, Faith… »

**Demeure de Faith…**

Etendue, les yeux fixés au plafond et les mains croisées sur son ventre, la silhouette s'octroyait un moment de pur bonheur. Là, dans le lit de Faith, elle se gorgeait à plein poumon de l'odeur ambiante. Le parfum de la jeune femme volait encore dans les airs et être couchée dans les draps encore emprunts de son corps, lui donnait l'impression de la _posséder_.

Combien de temps elle resta ainsi, elle ne sut le dire. Elle ne se sentait aucunement pressée, ni stressée quant au temps qu'elle passait ici.

Si leurs chemins s'étaient croisés, il n'en était pas moins qu'en ce moment précis, elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Faith et s'en était presque jouissif.

Pourtant, elle se força à se lever. Ce n'était pas dans cette pièce qu'elle trouverait ce pour quoi elle était venue.

**Locaux Wolfram et Hart…**

Faith venait d'écouter d'une seule traite les explications de Buffy.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant que le vampire lui, posait diverses questions quant à cette affaire pour le moins étrange.

« Je ne te cache pas que ça va être assez dur de trouver quoi que ce soit, si on n'a ni suspect, ni le lieu, ni quand il devrait frapper… »

« C'est pourquoi, je me charge de rester avec Faith le temps qu'on le trouve… »

La tueuse brune sortit plus ou moins de sa torpeur et leva un sourcil étonné.

« Wow… Attends B. T'as décidé de jouer les gardes du corps ? »

« Mes rêves, Faith, sont la clé. Si j'arrive à me concentrer, je suis sûre que je peux trouver les détails qui m'ont échappés. »

« Mais, tu nous as dit que ça faisait presque une semaine que tu rêvais de ça ! Et regarde ! (Ouvrant les bras)… Je suis toujours là et en vie ! »

L'Elue laissa échapper un soupir. Qu'il était difficile de laisser en suspens bon nombres d'indication. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui révéler la nature exacte de ses rêves. C'était comme si elle avouait que faire l'amour avec une fille lui avait plu et plus que plu. Et dans ce cas là, que penserait Faith d'elle ?

« C'était flou au début, Faith… Je n'ai vu ton visage qu'hier… C'est pourquoi je suis là. Crois-moi… J'espère me tromper mais, si c'est pas le cas, je ne me pardonnerais jamais de t'avoir laissée alors que je savais… »

Sans savoir trop pourquoi elle pensait ça, Faith sentit que tout n'était pas tout dit. Cependant elle ne dit rien et se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête.

« Très bien… Va pour une chasse aux sorcières alors… »

C'est alors que le téléphone sonna.

Faith contourna son bureau et décrocha.

« Oui Harmony… »

_# J'ai la police en ligne pour toi, Faith…_

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, plus ou moins surprise, puis répondit :

« Ok… Je prends. Faith Lehane… »

_# Bonjour Mademoiselle Lehane, l'inspecteur Valens de la criminelle…_

« En quoi je peux vous être utile inspecteur ? »

Buffy tout autant qu'Angel interrompirent leur basse discussion qu'ils venaient d'entreprendre et tous deux tournèrent simultanément leur visage vers la tueuse.

_# Vous connaissez Mademoiselle Moore ? Jessica Moore ?_

Et Faith se sentait de plus en plus interloquée par cet appel.

« Ouais bien sûr que je la connais, c'est une amie à moi… Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? »

_# Mademoiselle Moore est morte cette nuit dans un accident de voiture et je crois aux dires de son ami que vous avez été la dernière personne à l'avoir vue vivante._

Devant cette macabre nouvelle, Faith resta un instant sans voix, incapable de croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

_# Mademoiselle Lehane ? Vous êtes toujours là ? »_

« Heu… Ouais… (D'une voix plus basse)… Ouais… Je suis là. »

_# J'aurais besoin de vous poser quelques questions et avoir votre déposition… Pourriez-vous passer à nos bureaux ?_

« Ouais… Je… Je viens… »

Et elle reposa doucement le combiné sur son socle, encore ahurie de la nouvelle.

« Ca ne va pas, Faith ? »

La tueuse porta son regard sur le vampire sans vraiment le voir. Et c'est d'une voix monocorde qu'elle répondit :

« Jess est… morte. »

**Demeure de Faith…**

La main gantée frôla les divers objets posés sur l'étagère près du lavabo de la salle de bains, avant de prendre le flacon de parfum qu'elle ouvrit pour le humer.

Un frisson de plaisir saisit la silhouette et elle ferma un instant les yeux de délectation.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça Faith ? »

Alors qu'elle regardait à présent son propre reflet dans le miroir. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et fixa ses yeux emplis de peine.

« J'aurais tellement pu t'apporter… »

Mais ce trait de tristesse disparut aussi rapidement qu'apparaissait un regard teinté de colère et de haine.

« Mais t'as pas voulu… T'as rien vu et ça… Je vais te le faire payer… »

Elle finit par reposer le flacon puis commença à inspecter les tiroirs. Elle ne fut pas longue à trouver l'objet de sa convoitise.

Une brosse à cheveux.

Elle sortit alors un autre sac plastique de sa poche et entreprit d'y mettre à l'intérieur quelques longs cheveux bruns.

« Oh oui… Je vais te le faire payer au centuple… T'aurais pas dû Faith… Tant pis pour toi… »

Elle enfouit le plastique détenteur de son _trésor_, remit à sa place la brosse et refit le chemin à l'envers.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle enjamba le corps du chien étendu par terre et sortit de la maison tout aussi tranquillement qu'elle était entrée.

Faith partit sans perdre de temps. Elle avait refusé toute compagnie, spécifiant qu'elle n'en avait d'ailleurs pas pour longtemps.

A présent Buffy suivait Angel dans le couloir, l'esprit toutefois occupé par ce qu'il venait d'être dit. Dire qu'elle avait vu cette fille entrer la veille chez Faith et la savoir maintenant morte, lui fit un drôle d'effet.

« C'était qui cette Jess ? »

« On l'appelait miss Cookies ici… »

Et Buffy attendit que le vampire continue.

« Faith lui a sauvé la vie il y a quelques mois et depuis ce jour-là, elle venait tous les jeudi nous apporter des Cookies faits maison. »

« Et… Elles étaient devenues proches ? Amies peut-être ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça oui… Je crois qu'elle se voyait de temps en temps. »

« Hey ! Bonjour Buffy ! »

La Tueuse se retourna et un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres lorsque Wesley arriva à leur rencontre.

« Quelle bonne surprise ! »

« Oui mais peut-être pas pour tout le monde… Et franchement j'aurais préféré venir ici pour faire du shopping ! »

L'ancien observateur regarda tour à tour la Tueuse puis le vampire, l'air interrogateur.

« Va chercher Fred et Gunn, Wes et rejoignez-nous dans mon bureau... »

« Ca sent l'apocalypse ? »

« Non, mais ça ne sent pas bon quand même… »

Faith retrouva Buffy deux heures plus tard dans les mêmes locaux et entourée de la fine équipe.

Quand elle passa le seuil du bureau du vampire et qu'elle vit l'expression de leur visage, elle comprit dès lors que plus personne ignorait la présence de la Tueuse ici.

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait ricané et aurait pris la situation de façon dérisoire bien que dangereuse, mais les longues minutes passées au poste de police l'avait quelque peu déboussolée. Et c'est le visage fermé qu'elle s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils vides restant.

Les jambes tendues et croisée devant elle, les mains posées sur son ventre, elle les regarda discuter un instant, sans pour autant comprendre réellement la teneur de leur propos. Les paroles de l'inspecteur virevoltaient encore dans sa tête et elle avait peine à croire à ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Sa voix s'éleva aussi calme que lente, interrompant de ce fait, la légère discussion.

« C'était pas un accident... »

Chacun d'entre eux posa son regard sur elle, à l'expression différente, attendant la suite à venir.

« Ils ont trouvé un truc sous sa voiture qui la fait quitter la route... »

L'annonce était pour le moins surprenante et Angel tout comme pour ses acolytes avaient peine à y croire. Qui aurait voulu faire du mal à ''miss Cookies'' ?

« T'es sûre de ce que tu avances ? »

Le regard sombre de la tueuse se porta sur le vampire sans pour autant lui répondre. Ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Oui elle était sûre. La police faisait bien son boulot et il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle lui mente.

« Et si cela avait avoir avec le fait que quelqu'un veut se venger de Faith ? »

La voix de Buffy venait de s'élever.

Sa théorie pouvait être envisageable. D'ailleurs en l'était actuel, tout l'était. C'est vrai, rien n'était normal après tout dans une vie de tueuse. Mais de là à penser ça ?

Les traits de Faith se fermèrent plus qu'il ne l'était. Elle n'y était pour rien certes, mais s'il s'avérait qu'un ''dégénéré'' veuille lui faire la peau, elle se sentait un rien responsable de ce qui venait d'arriver à Jessica.

Et si tel était le cas, alors... Alors personne n'était à l'abri.

Devant cette pensée, elle se leva subitement et croisa le regard de la Tueuse.

« Rentre chez toi B, ça vaut mieux pour toi... »

Et sortit de la pièce sans un autre mot.

Personne n'avait pour ainsi dire eu le temps de rétorquer ou dire quoi que ce soit.

Buffy regarda la porte se refermer sous sa tueuse de soeur, mais n'attendit guère longtemps pour se lever et courir la rejoindre sous les yeux circonspects des autres.

« Faith ! Attends ! »

Cette dernière continuait sa marche dans le couloir en direction de la sortie.

« Rentre à Sunnydale B je te dis... »

« Il n'en est pas question ! »

Elle lui attrapa le bras alors qu'elle se retrouvait à présent au milieu des passants, sur le trottoir.

Faith se retourna et la dévisagea, une colère contenue dans le reflet de ses prunelles. Une colère non contre Buffy mais contre son impuissance devant la situation.

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, la prochaine sera peut-être toi ! Alors vaut mieux que tu t'éloignes de moi B. »

Elle allait de nouveau repartir, mais la main de Buffy toujours posée sur son bras, l'en empêcha.

« Je te l'ai dit... Il n'en est pas question. »

Une joute silencieuse se fit alors à travers leur regard rivé l'un dans l'autre. Chacune toisait l'autre sans pour autant qu'aucune ne vacille.

Buffy finit par croiser les bras sous sa poitrine tandis qu'un léger sourire se profilait sur ses lèvres.

« Et t'auras beau me faire ce regard menaçant Faith, je te lâcherai pas quoi que tu dises ou quoi que tu fasses. »

Cette dernière finit par esquisser un semblant de sourire devant la détermination de celle qui lui faisait face.

« Je te savais pas aussi emmerdeuse Buffy. »

« Et t'as pas tout vu ! »

Faith laissa échapper un petit rire tout en secouant la tête et se remit en marche, mais cette fois-ci à ses côtés.

« Alors ça promet... »

Tapis dans l'ombre du même bâtiment où elle avait trouvé le bon endroit pour épier sans risque, la silhouette n'avait perdu aucun geste, aucune attitude sur la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Si de là où elle était, elle ne put savoir ce qu'il en était de leur conversation, les gestes ne trompaient pas.

Cette main sur le bras de Faith lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Personne n'avait le droit de poser, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur Faith. Elle ne le tolérait pas et cette fille allait bientôt s'en mordre les doigts pour avoir enfreint SA règle.

Elle les regarda s'éloigner, l'une montant dans son pick-up, l'autre dans sa voiture garée plus loin. Puis vit les deux véhicules se suivre et disparaître dans le trafic journalier.

« Alors tu comptes faire quoi pour me sauver ? »

Buffy claqua sa portière et la ferma à clé avant de rejoindre Faith qui l'attendait sur le trottoir, clés de sa maison en main.

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas réellement de plan concret là à l'instant précis, mais comptait bien se pencher sur la question et rapidement.

« Pour commencer, je vais déjà demander à Will de faire un sort pour protéger ta maison... Tant que tu seras dedans, tu ne risqueras rien... Enfin j'espère... »

« Ah oui ?... »

La clé dans la serrure, Faith tourna et ouvrit la porte.

« Ca c'est pas con... »

Elle entra, jeta ses clés sur la commode qui se trouvait à côté et entreprit de quitter sa veste.

« Fais comme chez toi... »

Buffy ferma derrière elle et son regard partit aussitôt sur les alentours.

Cela lui faisait drôle d'être chez Faith. Faith qui avait dorénavant un vrai ''chez elle''. Il était loin le temps des hôtels miteux ou bon marché.

« C'est sympa chez toi... »

Elle s'étonna alors du silence qui lui répondit.

« Faith ? »

Les sourcils froncés, elle s'aventura dès lors là où la tueuse avait disparu pour la retrouver immobile dans la cuisine.

« Faith ? Ca ne va pas ? »

Son regard glissa là où venait de se poser celui de Faith et elle vit étendu sur le carrelage, le corps d'un chien. De son chien apparemment.

Buffy s'avança tandis que Faith restait là, sans bouger, le regard sans expression.

Elle s'accroupit et posa sa main sur le poitrail de l'animal. Ce dernier était doux sous sa paume et encore chaud. Et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle remonta son regard sur elle quand elle sentit les légers mouvements de sa respiration.

« Il est vivant »

Faith cligna des yeux comme soudainement sortie de sa bulle. Lucky était vivant ! Des larmes commençaient à lui brouiller la vue quand elle s'accroupit à son tour à côté de son chien.

La voilà qui se mettait à pleurer alors qu'elle était restée impassible devant la mort de Jessica. Mais peut-être était-ce la goutte d'eau en trop ?

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors que sa main caressait avec tendresse la tête du jeune labrador qui commençait doucement à gémir et à bouger des oreilles.

« Hey Lucky ? Ca va aller mon chien... »

Buffy la regarda plus touchée qu'elle voulût bien le faire paraître. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle la voyait ainsi, hormis peut-être leur fameux face à face sur le toit de l'Hypérion quelques années auparavant. Mais là, il y avait quelque chose de plus touchant.

Elle regarda alors autour d'elle et s'aperçut rapidement du carreau cassé.

« T'as eu de la visite »

Le regard soudainement sombre, Faith le riva vers la porte fenêtre et un juron s'échappa bientôt de sa bouche.

« Putain, mais c'est quoi ce délire... »

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte. Rien. De toute façon que s'attendait-elle à voir ? Ce ''dégénéré'' l'attendre gentiment dans son jardin ? »

Elle referma de nouveau et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en regardant son chien revenir peu à peu à lui.

« Il vaut mieux pour lui que je ne le trouve pas... Sinon je le bute... »

L'Elue finit par se relever. Elle comprenait aisément l'état dans lequel pouvait se trouver son binôme et cette menace verbale ne la choqua nullement. Elle aussi commençait largement à s'inquiéter et se réjouissait d'être là à ses côtés.

La menace était évidente et plus qu'évidente. Qui que ce soit, démon ou humain n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Buffy s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son bras en signe d'apaisement. Si plus tôt, ce même geste ne l'avait en rien troublée, ce contact à présent sur son bras dénudé lui fit un drôle d'effet, un tressaillement qui l'envahit toute entière. Pourtant ce n'était qu'un bras ? Un bout de peau ? Oui mais cette peau-là douce sous sa paume la renvoyait aux confins de ses images érotiques et sensuelles imprégnées dans sa mémoire.

Elle retira soudainement sa main, comme piquée par une brûlure.

« On… On le trouvera… »

Elle fut soulagée néanmoins que Faith ne se soit pas aperçu de son recul soudain, ni de cette légère chaleur qui, elle en était certaine, avait dû faire rosir ses joues.

Elle porta sa main à son front et le frotta légèrement tandis que Faith s'accroupissait de nouveau vers son chien.

Cela allait être dur. Très dur de rester ici, près d'elle, à ses côté avec toutes ses images en tête. Elle avait du mal à y croire et pourtant la vérité la terrassait dans toute sa splendeur : elle, Buffy Summers n'avait qu'une envie, de retrouver les bras de celle qui l'avait amenée aux lisières du plaisir abyssal et de la jouissance profonde. Faith Lehane.

« T'as une idée de qui pourrait vouloir te faire du mal ? »

La nuit avait fait depuis longtemps place au soleil et le silence du dehors confirmait l'heure tardive. Aucune des deux tueuses n'avaient réellement sommeil. La boîte vide d'une pizza avalée depuis quelques heures traînait sur la table basse tandis que les deux jeunes filles savouraient, assises confortablement sur le canapé, un pot de crème glacée.

« Nan… Pas d'idée précise… Trop nombreux sans doute pour savoir qui exactement… »

Buffy récupéra le pot de glace posé entre elles et racla le fond avec sa cuiller. Elle la porta à ses lèvres tandis que son regard se posait sur Faith. Faith qui, le regard dans le vague caressait la tête de son chien, dont la gueule était posée sur sa cuisse. Sans doute en quête d'un dessert sucré.

Ce tableau lui arracha un léger sourire.

Son regard se fixa sur cette main qui bougeait lentement, ces doigts longs et fins qui caressaient le pelage qu'elle savait soyeux. Il remonta sur ses vêtements légers, pantalon en toile et débardeur, noirs bien entendu, passés plus tôt dans la soirée. Ces derniers accentuaient la finesse de ce corps que Buffy trouvait parfait que ce soit dans les courbes ou dans les formes. Faith avait _fondu_ depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue et cette nouvelle silhouette un rien athlétique correspondait trait pour trait à ce corps qui l'avait enserrée et prise. Un nouveau point qui la persuadait que son rêve prémonitoire n'avait rien de superflu, ni d'irréel. Cela voulait-il dire que cela allait arriver ? Vraiment arriver ?

Rien qu'à cette pensée, Buffy sentit une douce chaleur s'infiltrer au creux de son ventre. Son regard continua pourtant son exploration pour arriver sur son cou gracile où une légère chaine en argent faisait contraste avec sa peau hâlée, pour finir enfin sur le profil de son visage auréolé par une longue chevelure brune effilée.

Ses longs cils frangés, l'arête droite de son nez, le renflement de sa lèvre inférieure, jusqu'à la fossette de son menton, Buffy contemplait tout ça d'un regard brillant de convoitise et d'un petit sourire rêveur. Et dans sa contemplation sans fin, elle ne s'était plus rendu compte qu'elle tenait encore sa cuiller dans sa bouche, ni du regard étonné que lui lançait à présent Faith. Le silence devenu monacale lui avait fait tourner la tête.

« Hey, ça va B ? »

Cette dernière cligna des yeux et sursauta au son de son prénom, enfin de son surnom.

Elle se débarrassa de sa cuiller qu'elle agita avec un sourire feinté d'une totale maîtrise.

« Tu sais que ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas mangé une glace aussi bonne ? »

Le sourcil brun qui se leva, lui fit comprendre de l'étonnement qu'engendra son attitude. Buffy n'était pas très experte en la matière pour se _dépatouiller_ quand elle était prise sur le fait. Et ça c'était un fait avéré !

Elle finit par esquisser un sourire nerveux et se pencha pour poser sa cuiller sur la table.

« Hum… Je reviens… (Elle se leva)… Envie pressante… »

Et sans demander son reste s'éloigna.

_*Triple buse ! T'as qu'à agiter un panneau tant que t'y es ma vieille : j'ai envie de toi ! Viens me prendre !_

Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de faire ce pour quoi elle était là, mais elle attendit cependant deux bonnes minutes enfermées dans les toilettes et assise sur la cuvette, les bras posés sur ses coudes et le menton dans ses mains.

_*Ok… Tu reviens et tu fais comme si de rien n'était. C'est pas sorcier non !_

Et lorsqu'elle réapparut, elle trouva le salon vide, à part le chien couché sous la table basse. Cependant elle n'attendit guère de temps avant que Faith ne revienne, chargée d'un oreiller et d'une couette.

« J'ai pas de chambre d'amis, désolée. »

« C'est parfait, t'inquiète pas… »

La tueuse posa le tout sur le canapé et d'un geste lui montra la porte de la salle de bains.

« Je t'ai sorti une serviette… Enfin s'il te manque un truc, tu cherches dans les placards. »

Buffy acquiesça silencieusement Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de la voir partir, qu'elle la laisse seule, mais savait qu'il était tard et qu'il était grand temps de se reposer. Qui sait ce que le lendemain allait leur réserver.

« Je pense qu'on peut dormir tranquille… avec le sort de Willow, on ne risque rien ici… »

La main de Faith glissa dans sa chevelure brune et Buffy eut toute les peines du monde à ne pas se mordre la lèvre devant ce geste qu'elle trouva sensuel. A vrai dire, plus elle regardait Faith, plus elle trouvait chez elle une attirance sans borne.

Il était vraiment temps qu'elles partent se coucher ! Va-t-en tentation !

« Bonne nuit B… N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quelque chose… »

« Ok, merci… »

Et dans un dernier sourire échangé, Faith s'éloigna, laissant Buffy seule immobile au milieu du salon.

Cette dernière se laissa alors choir lentement sur le canapé et posa sa main sur l'oreiller, le regard rivé sur un point non précis.

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi… »

à suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**PART III**

La silhouette claqua la porte de sa chambre de Motel avec violence. La colère déformait les traits de son visage et son regard reflétait toute la haine qui la submergeait.

Non ! _Elle_ ne pouvait supporter ça plus longtemps ! _Elle_ ne pouvait décemment plus laisser cette fille poser ses yeux sur Faith comme elle venait de le faire.

_Elle_ l'avait vue à travers le carreau de la fenêtre. Un regard qui ne trompait pas. Combien de fois _elle_ les avait croisés, ces mêmes genres de regard, énamourés et passionnés sur l'objet de sa convoitise. Dieu qu'elle aurait voulu fendre, crever à coup de ciseaux ces yeux ou effacer à jamais ces sourires béats d'admiration.

« Non ! Non ! »

Les doigts agrippés à ses cheveux, _elle_ tournait inlassablement de long en large dans la pièce, secouait sans relâche la tête, comme pour faire partir la vision qui martelait son esprit.

Son ombre mouvait de plus en plus rapidement contre le mur, apparaissait et disparaissait dans la lumière du _M_ de l'enseigne qui nimbait la pièce de son rouge sang lumineux.

« Elle est à moi... A moi... à moi... »

Sa voix résonnait rauque et persifflante entre ses dents serrées et les violents coups de paumes qu'_elle_ s'infligeait à présent sur son front, attestaient son état de folie démesurée.

« A moi... à moi... T'as pas le droit... Elle est à moi... »

A moitié couché sous la table basse, Lucky leva sa gueule au bruit des légers gémissements qui venaient à présent rompre le silence du salon. Les oreilles dressées, il pencha légèrement sa tête d'un côté puis d'un autre, à la vue de la forme étendue sur le canapé.

Buffy bougea, prise de nouveau dans son rêve. D'un geste inconscient, elle repoussa la couette qui l'enveloppait. Elle avait chaud, très chaud même et sentait une chaleur bien significative s'étendre dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

_** « Buffy »**_

Sa langue se mit à humecter ses lèvres devenues sèches tandis que sa main glissait lentement sur sa poitrine et descendre de plus en plus bas jusqu'à disparaître sous la couette.

_** « Tu me rends dingue... »_

_Buffy se sentit tressaillir à ce doux souffle qu'elle percevait au creux de son cou. Les lèvres de Faith traçaient de longues traînées de baisers et elle sentait en même temps le bout de sa langue cueillir les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur sa peau._

_Les mains dans ses cheveux bruns, elle la gardait tout contre elle, savourait cette douce torture que Faith lui infligeait._

_Faith. Son image dansait à présent devant ses yeux. Ses traits fins, ses lèvres pleines et sensuelles, son regard de biche aux longs cils frangés._

_Elle la sentait se mouvoir, onduler avec lenteur contre son corps, lui provoquant des pics de plaisir à chaque friction de sa cuisse sur son pubis.**_

Ses lèvres se mirent à s'entrouvrir et un gémissement plus prononcé déchira la quiétude de la nuit.

« Faith... »

Faith ouvrit les yeux, consciente d'avoir entendu du bruit. Elle resta un instant immobile les yeux rivés au plafond avant de tourner la tête sur les chiffres digitaux fosforescents de son radio réveil qui indiquait 3H30 du matin.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand le bruit réitéra. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Appuyée à présent sur ses coudes, elle tendit l'oreille. La voix de Buffy ou plutôt une sorte de gémissement lui parvenait faiblement dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte.

Se pouvait-il que Buffy fasse l'un de ses cauchemars ?

Totalement réveillée, elle sortit de son lit. Peut-être valait-il mieux la sortir de son sommeil. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser aux prises de ses cauchemars et si tel était le cas, Buffy aurait sans doute des détails, qui sait.

Pieds nus, elle quitta sa chambre pour le salon.

_**Une lumière rouge incandescente nimbait à présent leurs corps couverts de sueur. Les yeux dans les yeux, leurs mains entrelacées au-dessus de sa tête, Buffy jouait du bassin, épousant à la perfection le rythme que Faith s'évertuait à leur donner. Elle percevait sa poitrine ferme effleurer ses propres mamelons tendus et durcis, tout comme sa moiteur se mélanger à la sienne dès que leurs petites lèvres s'ouvraient dans leur frottement._

_« T'es à moi... »_

_Ces mots éraillés, murmurés dans un souffle erratique et dans un frottement plus prononcé, accentuèrent le plaisir de la Tueuse. Oui, elle était bien à Faith : corps et âme._

_Buffy roula des yeux tout en jetant sa tête en arrière. _

_Elle se sentait venir.**_

Buffy roulait lentement la tête de gauche à droite dans de doux gémissements et sa peau luisait de transpiration.

Faith s'approcha d'elle et perçut sa silhouette se mouvoir lentement sous la faible clarté de la lune qui nimbait la pièce.

Dans son agitation, son _top_ était remonté au niveau de ses reins et laissait entrevoir un ventre plat à moitié dissimulé par son bras, dont la main disparaissait sous la couette.

A la vue de ce visage aux lèvres entrouvertes, Faith sut de suite qu'aucun cauchemar ne la hantait. Bien au contraire. Elle avait devant elle une jeune femme éprise d'un plaisir sans borne. Ses mèches collées à son front, ses lèvres humides par le bout de sa langue qu'elle voyait apparaître subrepticement, ou bien le mouvement qu'elle entrevoyait à un certain endroit, ne pouvaient être plus clair.

Et devant cette vision, des émotions non éteintes mais ensommeillées ressurgirent du passé. Buffy avait toujours eu de l'effet sur elle, elle ne l'avait jamais nié d'ailleurs. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas fantasmé sur son corps, sur ses lèvres, rêvé de la voir éprise de plaisir comme en cet instant même ?

Elle s'approcha davantage, se sentant elle-même devenir fébrile devant ce tableau plus qu'excitant. Oui, même après deux ans de silence radio, Buffy semblait encore avoir ce pouvoir d'attraction sur sa petite personne.

Elle se demanda alors qui pouvait bien peupler ses songes. Et bien que son visage se renfrognât légèrement à la pensée d'Angel, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'accroupir à l'orée du sofa et de la contempler d'un regard devenu soudainement brillant.

_**Buffy se cambra une nouvelle fois sous le plaisir ressenti. La langue de Faith venait de partir à la conquête de sa féminité, agaçait de son bout, son clitoris gonflé et sensible à l'extrême.**_

« Hmm... »

Les lèvres de Faith s'entrouvrirent de surprise quand elle la vit se cambrer. Le murmure de Buffy semblait lui dire qu'elle était à deux doigts d'atteindre la jouissance. Son regard se fixa alors sur son bas ventre caché par la couette mais sous laquelle, un léger mouvement se discernait nettement.

Faith en ressentit aussitôt les conséquences sur son propre corps. A la pensée que Buffy pouvait se _toucher_ sous ses yeux, son excitation s'en trouva décuplée.

Elle humecta ses lèvres devenues sèches et avec précaution, s'assit sur le bord du canapé.

Le corps de Buffy était à présent à portée de sa main. Sa main qui s'approchait inexorablement de son visage mais qui pourtant, n'osait le toucher de peur de rompre cette image qui lui semblait irréelle.

Son regard se mit à parcourir avec lenteur ce corps à moitié découvert, percevant une poitrine aux tétons dressés sous son _top_ serré. Dieu qu'elle était belle.

Il y avait toujours eu attirance et ce, depuis le premier jour où elle avait posé les yeux sur elle. Ca ne s'expliquait pas. Une attraction qu'elle avait dû maintes fois refoulée mais qui pourtant, l'avait poussée à commettre l'irréparable.

Leur ancienne querelle et animosité s'étaient estompées pour faire place à la solidarité lors de la confrontation contre la Force et cela avait été un réel soulagement pour la tueuse. Cependant elle avait pris son parti de garder tout au fond d'elle ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour sa _tueuse de soeur _et, repartir après leur victoire semblait avoir été la meilleure décision à prendre. Comme on disait, loin des yeux loin du coeur.

Et voilà que Buffy venait de faire de nouveau irruption dans sa vie et de la plus _surprenante_ des façons.

Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard. Elle se sentait comme hypnotisée. Néanmoins, son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet état onirique dans lequel se trouvait Buffy, était sans doute dû aux retrouvailles avec son ancien amant de vampire. Angel avait toujours eu une place prépondérante dans la vie de la Tueuse, aussi bien que dans son coeur.

Le revoir avait dû susciter le retour d'anciens souvenirs autant amoureux que passionnels. Le subconscient pouvait parfois jouer de sacré tour dans l'esprit de chacun.

Elle s'apprêtait donc à se détacher de cette vision dont elle n'aurait jamais dû être témoin, pour son salut et son bien-être et se lever pour repartir dans sa chambre, quand la main de Buffy agrippa son bras avec force.

« Non... »

Buffy venait soudainement de changer d'expression. En un quart de seconde, son visage s'était tendu et ses sourcils se froncer. Ceux de Faith en firent autant, comprenant soudainement que le beau rêve semblait se transformer en cauchemar.

_**La lumière devenait de plus en plus vive, emplissant la pièce de sa couleur écarlate. Toujours cette même couleur qui clignotait inlassablement et annonçait le début de la fin. Et la pièce ? Elle semblait avoir changé. Tapisserie défraîchie par le temps, le lit douillet avait fait place à des draps amidonnés et rêches. Quant au décor, spartiate et sans âme._

_Buffy entendit alors un rire résonner de plus en plus fort. Ce rire qui témoignait de la démence de son propriétaire, ce rire qui semblait venir de partout et de nulle part. Elle avait beau tourner la tête de tous les côtés, elle ne voyait rien mais percevait une présence malsaine._

_Son regard se porta alors sur Faith et se transforma d'effroi. Là, assise sur elle, elle voyait la tueuse brune regarder à la fois hébétée et horrifiée l'entaille profonde qui scindait sa poitrine, puis sa main maculée de sang._

_Des gouttes tombèrent de ses doigts et comme si le temps s'était brusquement ralenti, Buffy les regarda s'écraser sur son corps dénudé._

_Un sourire soudain grimaçant de douleur sur les lèvres de Faith et Buffy la vit fermer un instant les yeux puis se cambrer de nouveau, sous l'irruption d'une autre balafre qui lui tailladait cette fois-ci le ventre._

_Le rire dément résonnait toujours à ses oreilles et à travers ses larmes qui embrouillaient sa vue, Buffy distingua une poupée transpercée, couchée sur la table en bois écaillée. Une poupée en chiffon où une main tatouée d'un dragon à l'orée de la jointure du pouce, s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à la poignarder d'une longue aiguille acérée.**_

« NON ! »

Buffy se redressa subitement sur son séant. Elle voulait protéger de son corps cette nouvelle attaque.

En sueur, la respiration saccadée et les yeux grands ouverts et hagards, elle ne prit pas de suite conscience qu'un bras protecteur s'était enroulé autour d'elle et qu'une voix apaisante lui soufflait à l'oreille des mots réconfortants.

« Shhh, c'est fini B. Shhh... »

Ses mains agrippées au bras qui l'entourait, elle essaya de calmer le sanglot qui lui enserrait la gorge et menaçait d'éclater.

« J'a… J'arrive pas… »

Des larmes se mirent à couler en silence sur ses joues alors que son regard restait rivé sur la pénombre. Les images dansaient encore devant ses yeux. Ce sang, tout ce sang. Le sang de Faith.

« J'a… J'arrive pas à te… sauver. »

« Shhh… »

Faith s'était mise doucement à la bercer.

« C'était qu'un cauchemar, Buffy… »

La Tueuse finit par tourner lentement la tête vers elle comme pour se convaincre qu'elle se trouvait bien dans la réalité et que Faith se tenait bien là en vie, en chair et en os.

Son cauchemar finit par avoir raison de ses nerfs et dans un geste éperdu, tomba en pleurs dans ses bras. Elle enroula avec force les siens autour de son cou et plongea son visage dans son cou.

« Je… Je veux pas… te perdre… »

Une main qui massait avec douceur son dos, l'autre posée dans ses cheveux dorés, Faith se sentait totalement démunie face à sa détresse.

Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais vu Buffy dans un tel état. Buffy si courageuse, Buffy si héroïque et vaillante qu'elle en restait, oui, surprise. Surprise d'autant plus, de constater qu'elle en était la cause.

Et bien que cette situation ne prêtât vraiment pas à sourire, un léger sourire naquit pourtant sur ses lèvres charnues. Oui, elle se sentait touchée par cette inquiétude hors norme à son égard.

Dans la seule optique de dédramatiser la chose, Faith tenta dans un murmure, une réplique bien à elle, une réplique à la _Lehane_.

« Ca tombe bien parce que… j'ai pas envie qu'on me perde… »

Elle entendit alors un inaudible petit ricanement suivi d'un reniflement et elle serra davantage son étreinte. Elle tenait là, le rôle de _protecteur_, _consolateur_ envers Buffy et c'était une première. Hormis que cela _entachait_ son côté insensible, elle devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas dénué d'avantages. Elle tenait Buffy Summers dans ses bras. Elle, Faith Lehane tenait Buffy Summers et elle aimait ça.

Elle resta là, immobile, attendant que la tempête d'émotions se calme et apprécia seulement la chance de l'étreindre un moment.

De son côté, Buffy sentait peu à peu l'accalmie revenir l'envelopper. Ce cauchemar semblait plus terrible que les autres, mais en même temps pourvu de détails qu'elle n'avait pas pris conscience les nuits précédentes. Cependant en cet instant, elle était loin de vouloir faire une analyse. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se défaire de ces images douloureuses qui lui martelaient le cœur, de cette souffrance dont elle était témoin sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle resserra ses bras, emprisonnant davantage ce corps pressé contre le sien. Elle prenait ainsi acte, de par sa chaleur et des lents mouvements réguliers de respiration, qu'il était bien vivant. Elle avait besoin de se rassurer, d'être sûre de se retrouver dans la réalité et non encore dans un de ses rêves qui se termineraient de la plus terrible des façons.

Elle resta là, immobile, faisant face peu à peu au contexte de la situation. Elle se trouvait en cet instant dans les bras de Faith. Elle, Buffy Summers se laissait doucement bercer par Faith Lehane et elle aimait ça.

Quand est-ce la dernière fois où quelqu'un l'avait prise dans ses bras ? Hormis Willow ? Bien trop longtemps pour s'en souvenir.

Qu'il était bon de pouvoir se laisser aller dans des bras protecteurs.

Protecteur ?

Un infime sourire étira ses lèvres à la pensée de cet adjectif attribué à sa _sœur tueuse_. Mais pourtant la vérité était telle. Faith était venue la rassurer avec autant de douceur que d'apaisement. Et ça encore, pour Buffy, ces mots sonnaient bizarre en les mettant en corrélation avec Faith.

Oui mais les faits étaient là et elle se trouvait bien dans ses bras !

Et _bien_ semblait être le juste mot dans l'état où elle se trouvait à présent. Oui, ses rêves lui avaient révélé de la plus surprenante des façons, son attirance pour Faith, du moins _sexuellement_ parlant. Ces rêves plus qu'érotiques en étaient une preuve irréfutable. Néanmoins, elle se plaisait déjà, alors que leurs retrouvailles ne débutaient que depuis quelques heures, à ressentir quelque chose de bien plus fort et là, ça tapait bien plus fort dans son cœur.

Oui, elle aimait cette position, aimait sentir ses bras l'étreindre. Pourtant elle se força à se reculer, à se défaire de ses bras protecteurs. Rester trop longtemps ainsi pourrait peut-être prêter à confusion.

Elle renifla et du revers de sa main, essuya sa joue humide.

« Merci… »

Faith la regarda un instant silencieuse. Malgré la pénombre de la pièce, elle distinguait l'humidité de ses cils et les quelques mèches encore collées à son front. D'un geste machinal, elle porta sa main à son visage et balaya quelques uns de ses cheveux dorés.

« De rien… »

En cet instant, il semblait qu'aucune des deux n'avait envie de rompre ce moment qui passait. Le silence de la nuit venait de retomber dans la pièce, mais aucune ne s'en aperçut vraiment. Leur regard venait de se river l'un dans l'autre, se sondant mutuellement. Quels étaient leurs pensées respectives ? Peut-être ne cherchaient-elles pas à savoir. Peut-être appréciaient-elles tout simplement ce moment où elles prenaient véritablement conscience de se retrouver l'une en face de l'autre après tout ce temps, se retrouver pour la première fois véritablement seules, sans scooby gang dans les parages ni apocalypse à gérer.

« Ca va aller ? »

Un léger frisson fit tressaillir le corps de Buffy. Ce murmure à la consonance un rien éraillé faisait écho aux murmures soufflés dans son rêve. Bon sang, même ça ! Si elle ne se reprenait pas vite, elle allait devenir folle.

Elle acquiesça un oui en silence mais finit par dire :

« Je veux bien un verre d'eau s'il te plait. »

Faith se leva aussitôt et, Lucky sur ses talons, se dirigea vers la cuisine.

La lumière baigna la pièce quand elle alluma et Buffy, adossée au sofa, les genoux contre elle, scrutait le moindre de ses gestes : l'ouverture du placard, la prise du verre, l'ouverture du robinet, sa démarche féline quand elle s'approcha de nouveau.

« Tiens… »

« Merci. »

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent au passage du verre, ce qui leur fit lever les yeux l'une vers l'autre.

Faith finit par reculer d'un pas et glissa sa main dans sa chevelure brune. Elle se sentait soudainement, non pas mal à l'aise, mais un rien nerveuse. Elle percevait dans le regard de Buffy posé sur elle, quelque chose d'insondable ou peut-être de trop évident. Trop évident pour le croire.

« T'es sûre que ça va aller ? Tu veux peut-être aller dans ma chambre ou… que je reste avec toi ? »

La Tueuse esquissa un sourire et secoua négativement la tête même si au plus profond d'elle, son être criait sa présence et ses bras.

« Non… Ca va aller Faith… Mais merci. »

« Ok… T'hésites pas s'il y a quelque chose. »

Et une nouvelle fois, la Tueuse acquiesça lentement de la tête, avant de poser son verre sur la table et de s'étendre sous la couette.

Un bras replié sous son oreiller, elle la regarda éteindre la cuisine puis disparaître derrière la porte de sa chambre.

La pénombre enveloppa la pièce et le silence se fit.

Buffy resta un long moment ainsi sans bouger, le regard fixe sur le verre dont elle percevait les contours. Un long moment à combattre le sommeil qui se pointait jusqu'à ce que ses paupières papillonnent et se ferment.

Quand Buffy ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, la lumière du jour baignait déjà la pièce. Elle se tourna sur le dos et s'étira tel un chat, en baillant.

Le reste de sa nuit s'était passé sans encombre, sans cauchemar.

L'heure sur le lecteur DVD indiquait presque dix heures du matin. Elle posa alors rapidement ses pieds nus sur le sol et repoussa la couette. Ce n'était pas son habitude de se lever si tard !

A présent debout, elle passa ses deux mains dans sa chevelure ébouriffée et prêta l'oreille à la maison. Aucun bruit. Se pouvait-il que Faith dorme encore ?

Un regard rapide sur les pièces qu'elle pouvait voir d'où elle était. Pas de chien. Peut-être avait-il fini sa nuit dans la chambre de sa maîtresse ? Au moins un qui avait de la chance, pensa-t-elle alors que ses pas la dirigeait en silence vers ladite pièce.

La porte était entrebâillée et d'un doigt Buffy la poussa davantage pour finir par l'ouvrir entièrement.

Personne.

Elle posa alors son regard sur le lit défait aux draps froissés et resta l'espace d'un instant, hébétée. Le même lit que dans ses rêves ! Ce lit où elles s'étaient vues prendre toute sorte de positions impossibles et inimaginables. Et à cette seule pensée, son corps se réchauffa de sa chaleur si familière.

D'un pas plus lent, elle entra dans la chambre. Il n'y avait pas à en douter, les yeux fermés, elle aurait pu remettre à leur place chaque meuble, chaque bibelot.

Le fin voilage écru claquait devant la fenêtre ouverte où l'air frais en ce mois de novembre lui donna une légère chair de poule.

Son regard se porta de nouveau sur le lit. Elle s'en approcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête à hauteur de l'oreiller. Ce dernier portait encore l'empreinte de sa tête.

Faith.

Mais où pouvait-elle être ? Elle tourna la tête vers la porte et tendit l'oreille. Toujours rien. Aucun bruit.

Sans attendre elle sortit de la chambre, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains. Rien. Une autre pièce. Toujours rien.

« Faith ? »

Aucune réponse.

L'inquiétude s'empara d'elle et elle rebroussait chemin vers la cuisine quand elle entendit le bruit d'une clé qu'on insère dans la serrure.

La porte s'ouvrit tout d'abord sur Lucky qui partit directement vers elle en remuant la queue puis sur Faith qui tenait dans ses bras deux paquets de courses.

« T'es sortie ? »

La tueuse leva un regard étonné sur Buffy alors qu'elle ôtait la clé de la serrure avant de refermer derrière elle.

« Ouais. Suis allée promener le chien et j'en ai profité pour faire quelques courses. »

« Non mais tu sais qu'il y un dingue qui essaye de te tuer Faith ? Et toi tu sors comme ça, sans prévenir? »

Les mains sur les hanches, Buffy se tenait immobile en face d'elle le regard courroucé.

« Attends B ! Ca va pas m'empêcher de sortir ! Ce dingue comme tu dis, il avait tout plein d'occas pour me buter et ce, avant que t'arrives… »

Buffy savait qu'elle avait raison, mais l'inquiétude plus la peur qu'il lui arrive dorénavant quelque chose, parlaient pour elle.

« Je préférerais que tu restes à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve, Faith… »

Cette dernière passa devant elle et partit poser ses victuailles sur la table de la cuisine.

« Là tu rêves B. Je vais pas changer mes habitudes à cause de ça. Si tu savais le nombre de menaces que j'ai eues, y a longtemps que j'aurais quitté l'Etat si je les avais écoutées... »

« Mais là, c'est réel Faith ! »

« Je sais et alors ? »

Buffy la regarda ranger ses provisions en toute décontraction. Elle se demanda dès lors si Faith prenait réellement conscience de la menace qui pesait sur elle. Bien sûr que non ! Elle n'avait pas vu ce qu'elle avait rêvé, de quelle façon elle la voyait mourir !

« Et alors je n'ai pas envie de te voir mourir sous mes yeux, comme je te vois le faire depuis une semaine ! »

Le ton plus exaspéré de Buffy fit retourner Faith. Cette dernière percevait son inquiétude pour elle, tout comme elle l'avait ressentie la nuit précédente. Et malgré la tension montante, elle préféra répondre de manière à la fois provocatrice et taquine.

« Et tu comptes faire quoi ? M'enfermer ? Peut-être m'enchaîner au barreau du lit ? »

Et là ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire ressurgir à Buffy ses rêves.

_*C'est moi que tu enchaînais !*_

« Ca c'est pas un problème, s'il y a que ça… »

La tueuse éclata de rire. Elle déchira les paquets vides et les jeta dans la poubelle, puis finit par ouvrir les bras en signe de défi.

« Ben vas-y alors ! »

Son sourire resta sur ses lèvres quand elle vit Buffy croiser les bras sous sa poitrine et afficher cette moue qu'elle connaissait que trop bien quand la Tueuse était à court de répartie.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui tu ne sors plus sans moi et c'est non négociable. »

Les mains sur les hanches, Faith secoua légèrement la tête tout en regardant le sol. Elle émit un petit ricanement puis finit par se tourner vers la cafetière encore chaude. Elle remplit un mug puis le tendit à Buffy.

« Tu sais quoi Girlfriend… Je vais finir par croire que je t'ai tapé dans l'œil et que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi... »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis s'éloigna en direction de sa chambre en laissant une Buffy coite au milieu de la cuisine, mug en main.

Les yeux rougis par la fatigue de sa nuit blanche, _elle_ ouvrit le petit sachet plastique dans lequel _elle_ y avait inséré les quelques cheveux bruns récupérés sur la brosse de Faith Lehane. D'un geste minutieux mais tremblant, _elle_ inséra les mèches à l'intérieur du corps de la poupée, puis termina de la coudre.

Un feutre en main, elle dessina ensuite grossièrement un visage sur la forme arrondie du tissu qui faisait office de tête.

La poupée finissait de prendre forme sous son regard. Un sourire autant froid que satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres fines et elle regarda _son oeuvre_ avec contemplation.

Il ne restait plus que l'incantation à prononcer selon le rituel et tout pourrait enfin commencé. A la pensée de se savoir si près du but, ses yeux se mirent à briller de manière fiévreuse et sa voix résonna dans un doux fredonnement.

« A petit feu... Je t'aurai à petit feu... Toi et moi, à la vie à la mort... Ensemble nous deux... A petit feu... Je t'aurai à petit feu... »

La bougie noire et l'encens de pin trônaient sur la table. _Elle_ les alluma et bientôt, une odeur agréable de pin embauma la petite pièce.

La poupée dans sa main, elle la passa trois fois au-dessus de la fumée de l'encens, puis prit le morceau de papier sur lequel était inscrit le prénom de Faith et commença à le faire brûler quand elle l'approcha de la flamme de la bougie.

Sa voix résonna alors :

« Je transfère ton essence dans le corps de cette poupée. Par le pouvoir de la similarité tu ne fais qu'un avec elle. Ton nom est maintenant connu des démons Je t'ai en mon pouvoir pour aussi longtemps que je le veux. »

Sa main s'appropria de la longue aiguille posée sur la table et d'un geste, la planta trois fois dans le corps mou de la poupée.

« C'est maintenant ton tour de souffrir, car j'en ai décidé ainsi. »

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, savourant l'effet que ce rituel venait de lui procurer. Voilà, le sort était lancé. Dorénavant, à chaque fois que l'aiguille transpercerait la poupée, la chair de Faith Lehane ne serait que meurtrissures et plaies ensanglantées.

La journée venait de se passer sans encombre. Ni menace, ni agression. Faith, _sous haute surveillance_, s'était même rendue au bureau. Là, Buffy et elle avaient essayé de voir avec le reste de l'équipe, qui aurait pu être à l'origine de cette vendetta à l'encontre de Faith. Mais les recherches s'étaient trouvées infructueuses. Aucun véritable nom ou démon n'était ressorti du lot parmi tous les dossiers que la tueuse avait traités, pour s'y pencher avec sérieux et conviction.

S'il y avait véritablement menace, celle-ci venait d'ailleurs. Oui mais d'où ? Et Faith n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée.

C'est d'humeur quelque peu renfrognée du fait de repartir bredouille, qu'elle remonta dans le pick-up en compagnie de Buffy.

Le tapotement de ses doigts sur le volant dénotait son agacement croissant. Elle en était même à se demander si tout ceci avait vraiment un sens. Après tout Buffy aurait très bien pu se tromper. Un rêve n'était qu'un rêve, de là à les croire comme parole d'Evangile !

Oui mais, Jessica ? Son chien ? Coïncidence ? Faith en doutait. Elle se résignait donc à croire ce qu'il en était. Et si Buffy avait fait le déplacement, c'est que quelque part la menace devait être bien réelle.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit un démon… »

La voix de la Tueuse interrompit le silence qui venait de s'abattre dans le véhicule.

Les derniers rayons du soleil donnaient une teinture orangée dans le ciel et Faith roulait d'allure modérée dans les rues de la ville en direction de son quartier.

Elle quitta un instant les yeux de la route pour les poser sur sa passagère, l'air interrogatif.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« J'ai vu sa main dans mon rêve… quand… »

Mais elle fut incapable de continuer.

« Bref, j'ai vu sa main, elle était humaine et elle portait une sorte de tatouage dessus… »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent quand elles tournèrent leur tête l'une vers l'autre.

« Ca te parle ? »

Mais pour seule réponse, Faith haussa les épaules.

« Comme ça non. T'as pu voir le motif ? »

« Une sorte de serpent, ou peut-être un dragon, enfin un truc comme ça… Tu sais j'ai pas zoomé dessus… »

Faith laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Oui j'me doute… Et en parlant de ton cauchemar de cette nuit, tu veux en parler ? »

La Tueuse tourna la tête vers la vitre. Elles venaient de quitter le centre ville et le paysage se fit tout de suite moins vivant, pour faire place à des rues beaucoup plus calmes avec de la verdure plus abondante.

Par la vitre entrouverte, elle percevait même dans l'air, l'odeur de l'iode. L'océan devait se trouver derrière ces maisons résidentielles qu'elle voyait défiler devant ses yeux.

Si elle voulait parler de son rêve ? Oui bien sûr qu'elle voulait en parler, mais quelque part elle avait peur que sa voix ne la trahisse. Ne pas divulguer ce qu'elle cherchait à cacher alors que rien le fait d'y repenser, lui faisait monter une bouffée de chaleur et battre le cœur. Elle remercia en silence son fond de teint de cacher sa gêne apparente.

« Y a pas grand-chose à dire à part que c'est toujours la même chose, Faith… à part ce que je viens de te dire à propos du tatouage… »

« Et… tu peux pas dire si c'était une main de fille ou de gars ? »

« Non, désolée. »

Buffy essaya de se replonger dans son rêve, de rembobiner au ralenti dans son esprit les images, au cas où autre chose l'aurait interloquée. Mais rien.

Son regard se porta alors sur l'enseigne d'un Motel dont la lumière écarlate illuminait la devanture quand elles passèrent devant.

Son regard resta fixe sur ces cinq lettres jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de sa vue. Elle entrouvrit alors les lèvres, prise dans ses soudaines pensées.

« Y avait de la lumière rouge dans la chambre… »

« … »

« Ca clignotait… »

Faith la regardait, interloquée. Elle voulait bien essayé de comprendre, mais les bribes de paroles n'avaient rien de cohérent pour elle.

« Lumière rouge, clignotait… Tu peux m'expliquer là ? »

« Je… »

Le pouce en direction de la vitre, Buffy essaya de mettre ses pensées en corrélation et continua.

« L'enseigne du Motel m'a fait penser que dans mon rêve il y avait cette même couleur. Au début elle n'y était pas quand on était dans la chambre et… et… elle est arrivée d'un coup et tout a changé… Le décor et ensuite j'ai vu la poupée. »

Faith venait de l'écouter attentivement. Le _on_ ne lui avait aucunement échappé et elle se demanda dès lors de ce qu'il en était vraiment de son rêve. Buffy lui avait raconté qu'elle avait rêvé d'elle en train de se faire tuer, mais omis toutefois qu'elle s'y trouvait également.

Elle tourna dans sa rue et après quelques mètres, se gara devant son pavillon.

Sans attendre elles sortirent toutes deux du véhicule et commencèrent à marché en direction de l'allée qui menait chez Faith.

« Et avant que la lumière n'arrive, qu'est-ce qu'on faisait dans la chambre ? »

Buffy resta l'espace d'un instant sans voix. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Elle n'avait pas prévu de se fourvoyer dans ses propos, ni de penser à une réplique de rechange au cas où _miss boulette_ serait de la partie ! Oui mais là, elle venait par inadvertance de se mettre en porte à faux, de lui dire clairement qu'elle se trouvait elle aussi dans son rêve et qui plus est, en sa compagnie !

Il fallait à tout prix trouver de quoi répondre. Plus son silence perdurerait, plus se serait louche et Faith n'était de celles qu'on pouvait mener en bateau très longtemps.

Elle tenta alors sans un regard sur elle.

« En fait on… »

Mais le cri de douleur qui s'ensuivit lui fait tourner rapidement la tête. En un quart de seconde, Faith qui se tenait debout à ses côtés, s'écroula à genoux sur les dalles en béton, les mains au niveau de l'abdomen.

« Faith ! »

Buffy se précipita vers elle. Ses pupilles vertes se dilatèrent instantanément quand l'autre tueuse leva ses mains ensanglantées à sa vue. Cette dernière poussa un autre cri de douleur et, sous ses yeux, Buffy put nettement voir apparaître une autre tâche rougir le top blanc qu'elle portait, au niveau de sa poitrine.

Alors sans attendre, elle passa son bras autour de sa taille et récupéra les clés au sol, tombées lors de la chute de la tueuse, avant de la traîner jusqu'au seuil de la porte.

« Faut rentrer ! On sera à l'abri. »

Elle pesta de sentir ses doigts trembler quand elle chercha la clé pour l'insérer dans la serrure. Elle eut l'impression qu'une éternité venait de passer, la panique la saisir à la pensée d'être à la merci d'une nouvelle attaque, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre enfin.

Elle la referma vivement, tourna le loquet à double tour et sans attendre, partit allonger Faith sur le sofa.

« Faith tu m'entends ? »

Sa voix tremblait sous l'inquiétude. Elle se défit rapidement de sa veste qu'elle laissa choir sur le sol et s'assit sur le bord du sofa. Là, elle ouvrit les pans de la veste en jean de la tueuse et remonta son top ensanglanté sur son ventre.

Une large entaille balafrait son côté droit et Buffy grimaça à la vue de tout ce sang qui s'écoulait.

La pâleur soudaine de la tueuse brune et ses yeux clos firent monter son rythme cardiaque et cette fois une peur panique l'envahit.

« Non… Faith… »

Deux doigts sur sa jugulaire, elle sentit avec soulagement son pouls. Elle se précipita alors dans la salle de bains, ouvrit un à un les placards avec fébrilité jusqu'à trouver le bon et se servir en serviettes.

Au pas de course, elle se précipita sur la blessée et compressa la plaie avec force.

Faith grimaça sous la douleur quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux.

« Putain… Il… il m'a pas raté ce con… »

Elle essaya de se redresser pour voir l'état de sa blessure, mais la douleur la fit retomber sur le sofa.

« Faut… faut aller à l'hôpital Faith… »

« Non… Ca… ca va aller, B »

Mais la serviette qui s'imbibait de sang, pendant que la tâche sur son top s'élargissait au niveau de sa deuxième blessure, démontrait à Buffy que non, rien n'allait.

« Tu perds trop de sang et… et on sait pas si tu as des organes internes touchés. »

« J'ai dit… Non… et… et c'est non négociable… »

L'humour en cette circonstance passa complètement à la trappe.

Buffy savait que c'était un risque, un gros risque même de sortir. Pouvait-elle le prendre ? Elle se rendit vite à l'évidence. Elles étaient piégées. Piégées mais au moins à l'abri ici et elle remercia en silence le sort de Willow.

Elle releva la serviette pour s'apercevoir à son grand soulagement que le saignement s'écoulait moins. Cependant l'entaille semblait assez profonde.

Elle la remit pourtant en place et d'un geste prit la main de Faith qu'elle posa dessus.

« Essaye de la tenir, Faith… Faut que je m'occupe de ton autre blessure… »

L'autre tueuse obéit en silence. Pour l'instant la douleur parlait pour elle. Elle se laissait _faire sans broncher_, serrant toutefois les dents.

Quand elle entendit le déchirement de son tee-shirt, elle ouvrit les yeux qui venaient de se refermer et dans une esquisse de sourire quelque peu grimaçant, lança d'une voix un rien pâteuse :

« Je… Je savais que je t'avais tapé dans l'œil… Ca y'est… tu passes au niveau supérieur ? »

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu… »

Le drame qui se jouait en ce moment même, Buffy ne voulait pas y penser. Seuls comptaient ses gestes et sa détermination à soigner Faith le mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle se trouvait seule face à cette situation, mieux valait donc la rendre moins tragique pour ne pas céder à l'affolement.

Elle écarta le tee-shirt à présent en lambeaux et récupéra une autre serviette avec laquelle elle essuya le sang de sa deuxième estafilade au-dessus de son sein droit. Celle-ci semblait moins profonde que l'autre et saignait un peu moins, bien que la serviette blanche prît bientôt une couleur écarlate.

« Il va te falloir des points, Faith… »

« Tu sais coudre ? »

La Tueuse immobilisa son geste et son regard vert se riva dans les prunelles sombres et brillantes. Elle distinguait la douleur sur les traits de son visage, pourtant l'esquisse de ce petit sourire narquois, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, étirait ses lèvres pleines et charnues.

A son expression, elle ne sut si Faith plaisantait ou pas.

Faith perdait du sang, ses plaies avaient besoin d'être recousues rapidement et elles se trouvaient piégées. Alors plaisantait-elle vraiment ?

Buffy détourna les yeux sur sa blessure et continua de l'essuyer avec douceur.

« Non… Je suis très mauvaise… Pas manuelle du tout. Je sais même pas coudre un ourlet pour te dire… »

Elle ne voulait surtout pas penser à cette possibilité et s'évertuait donc à se concentrer sur sa tâche, à essuyer ce sang qui entachait sa peau hâlée, à contempler malgré elle cette poitrine ferme et arrondie, enserrée dans un soutien-gorge noir, qui s'élevait lentement à chaque respiration. Son regard se fixa un instant sur le minuscule grain de beauté à l'orée du tissu, que Buffy reconnut aisément pour l'avoir embrassé dans l'un de ses doux rêves érotiques.

Elle ne pouvait le croire ! Même dans ce genre de circonstances ô combien tragique, ses pensées virevoltaient sur des images où elle se voyait avec Faith dans des étreintes passionnelles.

Non ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Mais ce minuscule grain de beauté la narguait sous son nez et Buffy s'humecta les lèvres inconsciemment.

Elle finit par se reculer et d'un geste nerveux, replaça une mèche qui venait de tomber devant ses yeux.

« Je… Je vais aller chercher des bandages… »

« A… Attends… »

Dans une grimace, Faith s'aida de son bras valide accroché sur le haut du sofa pour se redresser tant bien que mal et s'asseoir.

« Je viens avec toi dans la salle de bains… »

« T'es sûre que ça va aller… »

« Ouais… Je me sens 5 sur 5… Ca se voit pas ? »

Et elle lui lança un clin d'œil avant d'entreprendre de se relever.

Buffy l'aida, passa son bras autour de sa taille et toutes deux se dirigèrent à pas lent vers ladite pièce.

Dehors, la silhouette trépignait de rage.

Voir Faith s'écrouler au seuil de sa maison plus tôt l'avait empli d'une joie sans borne et presque jouissive. _Elle_ avait pris le risque de s'approcher de la maison quand les deux filles étaient entrées et de les épier derrière la fenêtre du salon. Ces dernières semblaient bien trop occupées, l'une à souffrir le martyre, l'autre à la soigner, pour prêter un tant soit peu une attention toute particulière sur elle.

Les voir ainsi lui avait donné l'envie de recommencer, d'être une nouvelle fois témoin de la réussite de son sort, de voir à la fois sur leur visage, la souffrance et l'impuissance.

Alors d'un geste et le regard rivé sur les deux filles, _elle_ avait transpercé de son aiguille la poupée qu'elle serrait fort dans sa main.

Le sourire vainqueur qu'_elle_ affichait triomphant, s'était lentement effacé de son visage. Rien ne s'était produit.

_Elle_ avait réitéré son geste, mais aucun soubresaut, aucun cri de douleur n'était parvenu à ses oreilles.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Que se passait-il ?

A présent, _elle_ les regardait s'éloigner de sa vue. Ce n'était pas possible. Son sort venait de marcher ! Pourquoi d'un seul coup tout venait de s'arrêter ?

Elle aurait voulu crier. Crier sa rage, sa haine, son désespoir.

Son regard fielleux restait rivé sur la pièce à présent vide et ses pensées se tournèrent vers cette fille à la chevelure blonde. C'était sûrement de sa faute. Oui cela ne pouvait être autrement. Elle devait émettre des ondes qui interféraient son sort.

Et dans ses analogies démentes, son sourire malfaisant se profila sur ses lèvres fines. Rien n'était encore perdu. Rien. Une fois débarrassée d'elle, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. _Elle_ en était certaine.

C'est alors que Lucky sauta derrière la fenêtre fermées, les deux pattes avant sur le carreau et babines retroussées. _Elle_ sursauta de frayeur devant son apparition soudaine et les aboiements féroces la firent reculer de quelques pas.

Il était temps de prendre le large, avec ses aboiements, cet idiot de chien était bien capable d'ameuter les curieux.

_Elle_ sortit alors le sachet plastique de la poche de son manteau noir, dans lequel elle avait mis plus tôt la poupée et sans attendre une minute de plus, la remit puis tourna les talons d'un pas pressé.

Seulement, ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est ce petit bout de papier qu'elle fit tomber dans l'herbe quand elle sortit le sac plastique de sa poche.

« Va voir ce qui se passe B… C'est pas normal qu'il aboie comme ça… »

Assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, Faith grimaça quand elle enleva la serviette de son ventre et regarda sa plaie ouverte.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur Buffy qu'elle vit disparaître de la pièce.

Un soupir las s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle laissa tomber la serviette au sol. Si elle avait douté quelques heures plus tôt sur la réalité des songes de Buffy, à présent le cauchemar se trouvait bel et bien réel.

Avec lenteur, elle se leva et s'appuya à l'aide de sa main sur le rebord de l'évier, l'autre posé sur son ventre, avant de tourner le robinet d'eau froide.

Le reflet du miroir lui renvoya un visage d'une extrême pâleur avec des cernes sous les yeux devenues apparentes.

« Tu fais vraiment peur à voir, ma belle… »

Puis elle récupéra sa serviette suspendue au mur et entreprit de la mouiller avant d'essuyer le sang sécher autour de sa plaie.

Buffy trouva Lucky, debout sur ses pattes arrière, celles de devant posées sur le rebord de la vitre. Une légère buée sur le carreau venait de faire son apparition à hauteur de sa gueule ouverte.

Il tourna la tête quand il vit Buffy arriver et se remit sur ses quatre pattes en frétillant de la queue. Sans attendre, il se mit à courir vers la porte d'entrée et émit un léger gémissement de la voir fermer.

Buffy se trouva surprise de son comportement. Elle savait que certains chiens semblaient doter d'une certaine intelligence ou plutôt à des instincts face à des situations plus ou moins extrêmes.

« Il ne te manque plus que la parole, toi… »

Elle n'attendit guère pour aller lui ouvrir et le suivre sur le perron.

Aussitôt Lucky, renifla les environs et ses pattes l'amenèrent exactement là où la silhouette s'était postée plus tôt, derrière la fenêtre.

Un léger regard sur l'intérieur de la maison, puis Buffy le suivit là où il venait de stopper et tournait dans tous les sens, la truffe à l'orée du sol.

« Il était là n'est-ce pas ? »

Buffy porta alors ses yeux sur la route et ses alentours. D'une vision circulaire, elle essaya de croiser tout individu suspect ou douteux. Mais le voisin qui tondait sa pelouse plus loin, les deux voisines en train de papoter pendant que leur chien respectif déféquait sur le trottoir ou bien encore le cycliste qui passait, ne semblaient en rien dangereux.

Un soupir de dépit et de ressentiment s'échappa de ses lèvres. Dieu qu'elle aurait voulu avoir à porter de main celui qui venait de faire ça. Dans l'état où elle se trouvait, elle n'osait imaginer sa réaction. Les gestes semblent déraisonnés et hors contrôle quand la peur de perdre un être cher vous submerge et que la cause est à votre portée de main. Oui. Quelle aurait été sa réaction si elle l'avait eu à portée de main ?

Ses poings se serrèrent à cette idée, à s'en blanchir les jointures.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle le retrouve. Lui faire payer son affront. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde Faith. Hors de question de la voir mourir en vrai sous ses yeux.

« Allez viens, Lucky »

Elle s'apprêtait à le prendre par le collier pour le ramener avec elle à l'intérieur, quand son regard se porta sur un bout de papier plié, au sol.

Elle le prit par curiosité et le déplia.

Il s'agissait d'une facturette.

Cependant, ses sourcils se froncèrent au fil de ce qu'elle voyait marqué dessus : le nom d'un magasin spécialisé dans l'ésotérisme, des articles achetés tels que bougie, encens, paille.

Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence avec ce qu'il venait de se passer. Buffy avait vu une poupée dans ses rêves et tout portait à croire que ces articles achetés n'étaient rien d'autre que pour la confection du sort.

Elle tenait entre ses doigts un début d'indice, un début de solution.

Elle savait maintenant par où chercher et comment chercher.

**PART IV**

Buffy raccrocha le combiné. Elle venait de téléphoner à Angel, le prévenir de l'attaque subie et de leur contrainte à rester confinées dans la maison de Faith.

Elle ne fut guère surprise d'entendre l'inquiétude percer dans sa voix et sa sollicitude à l'égard de celle qui se trouvait à présent allongée sur le sofa.

Elle savait d'ores et déjà, de par les dires du vampire, que les lieux seraient surveillés par sa fine équipe, ce qui soulagea un minimum l'inquiétude de la Tueuse sans pour autant la faire disparaître totalement. Jusqu'à quelle portée les attaques de ce bourreau pouvaient-elles se faire ? Willow lui avait bien spécifié un périmètre restreint, mais le quartier n'était dépourvu ni de maisons ni d'immeubles, les recherches allaient donc se révéler difficiles à entreprendre.

Néanmoins, le petit bout de papier qu'elle regardait et faisait tourner lentement entre ses doigts semblait être le seul indice tangible et sérieux pour l'instant. Elle savait dès lors qu'elle serait sa mission première pour le lendemain.

Son regard se porta un instant sur la fenêtre du salon dont elle ne percevait plus rien de l'extérieur. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et elle ne voyait plus que son image se refléter dans les carreaux.

« Merde… »

Le gémissement douloureux mais non moins impoli la sortit de sa méditation. Elle reporta alors toute son attention sur une Faith qui tentait de se redresser du sofa afin de récupérer la télécommande de la télévision, posée sur la table basse. La grimace figée sur ses traits ne laissait guère de doute sur l'état encore fébrile dans lequel sa sœur d'arme se trouvait.

« Attends… »

En deux enjambées, elle se retrouva à ses côtés et récupéra la télécommande qu'elle lui tendit.

Dans une autre grimace, Faith s'étendit de nouveau non sans dire un _merci_ du bout des lèvres. Elle se sentait fatiguée, vidée de toute énergie, serrée dans ce large bandage qui encerclait son estomac.

Une chemise ample la recouvrait, à peine boutonnée au milieu, dissimulant sa poitrine mais laissant entrevoir le bandage qui se maculait de quelques tâches de sang.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait aucune envie de regarder quoi que ce soit un simple geste machinal qui lui avait pris pour combattre l'inaction.

Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches et elle ferma les yeux qu'elle cacha par son bras.

Elle sentit alors un léger mouvement se faire au bord du canapé et un poids le creuser. Tout comme elle perçut une main écarter le bas des pans de sa chemise et une paume se poser délicatement sur son bandage.

« Tu saignes de nouveau… »

Faith arrêta de respirer. Même si ce geste paraissait anodin de premier abord, elle n'osait croire que Buffy Summers fût si tactile avec elle. Pourtant, elle en avait eu une autre preuve irréfutable plus tôt dans la salle de bains et ses pensées repartirent un instant dans cette petite pièce confinée, où elles s'étaient retrouvées seules. Seule avec Buffy qui s'était approchée d'elle alors qu'elle venait de laisser tomber tee-shirt déchiré et soutien-gorge pour se retrouver poitrine dénudée.

Elle se souvenait des propres battements de son cœur lorsque Buffy lui avait pris des mains sa serviette humide et par des gestes autant doux que délicats, avait fini de nettoyer sa plaie. Elle se souvenait de l'avoir regardé faire, d'avoir perçu ses joues à peine rosir, son visage concentré sur sa tâche, autant qu'elle se souvenait de ce regard furtif que Buffy lui avait lancé un regard d'un je-ne-sais-quoi qu'elle n'avait osé interpréter ou plutôt, au contraire, compris mais sans oser y croire.

Et malgré la douleur lancinante qui l'avait assaillie en ces instants-là, elle avait on ne peut plus perçu le souffle chaud de la Tueuse sur sa peau nue lorsque cette dernière s'était rapprochée d'elle, pour lui entourer le bandage autour de son ventre. Elle se souvenait encore des frissons qui l'avaient envahie à sentir ses doigts fins la frôler, de la chair de poule qui lui avait fait dressé les poils sur les bras, autant que durcir les mamelons de ses seins quand Buffy s'était attelée à panser son autre blessure, là, juste au-dessus de sa poitrine.

Dieu qu'elle aurait voulu en cet instant la prendre dans ses bras, combler le vide qui les séparait. Mais elle était restée parfaitement immobile, la main crispée sur le rebord du lavabo et les lèvres scellées, cherchant à réfréner son rythme cardiaque grandissant.

A présent, elle percevait de nouveau ce tumulte d'émotions l'envahir. Il ne s'agissait pourtant que d'une main posée, mais c'était Buffy. La seule qui lui avait fait connaître un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pu encore, même aujourd'hui, assouvir.

Elle n'osait bouger de peur d'interrompre cette proximité voulue, ce geste attentionné à son encontre. Dieu qu'elle aurait aimé que cela soit comme cela depuis le début. Qu'en aurait-il été d'elles aujourd'hui ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne trouverait jamais la réponse, mais même si le passé avait été ce qu'il a été, elle vivait aujourd'hui dans le présent et ce présent-là, malgré la situation, elle ne l'aurait changé pour rien au monde.

Elle sentit alors son ventre se contracter et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Les doigts de Buffy venaient de dépasser la limite du bandage et elle sentait leur frôlement sur sa peau, là, à la limite, au bas de son ventre.

Il ne s'agissait plus ici d'un geste anodin et si c'était une autre forme de torture, il se pourrait bien qu'elle puisse y succomber cette fois-ci.

Avec lenteur elle décala son bras de sa vue et ouvrit les yeux sur Buffy.

Buffy qui, le visage baissé, semblait hypnotisée par son propre geste, à retracer de son regard ce qu'elle explorait. Cette peau halée, juste-là, entre le bandage blanc et l'orée de son pantalon en toile noire, elle était douce et chaude sous ses doigts.

L'envie venait tout simplement de mettre un frein à sa raison. Non pas qu'elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler mais elle prenait soudainement conscience qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de la perdre aujourd'hui. Devait-elle encore attendre ? Attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard ?

Le désir qu'elle éprouvât pour Faith n'avait plus de limites. Ses songes la laissaient pantelante, frustrée et insatisfaite depuis trop longtemps. Elle avait besoin d'en connaître enfin les effets, de toucher à la réalité ce plaisir qu'elle percevait et ressentait dans ses rêves érotiques et sulfureux.

« C'est venu comme ça, sans que je le veuille… »

Sa voix s'éleva dans le silence, douce et basse, sans qu'elle ne déloge son regard du tracé de ses doigts qui contournaient à présent le nombril de la tueuse.

« J'ai pas compris au début pourquoi je rêvais de ça… Pourquoi ce même rêve venait me hanter… Pourquoi je succombais chaque nuit à ses baisers… »

Faith fronça légèrement les sourcils à son écoute. Elle ne comprenait guère pourquoi Buffy lui confessait ses rêves, un rêve, dont semble-t-il, elle avait été témoin. Et bien que le tiraillement de la jalousie s'insinuât peu à peu dans tout son être, elle resta toutefois silencieuse dans la crainte de la suite à venir.

« C'était si fort et si intense… Je trouvais ça mal et pourtant, chaque nuit, je priais pour qu'elle me rejoigne… qu'elle me fasse l'amour comme jamais personne ne me l'avait fait. »

A cet instant, ce ne fut plus de la surprise qui se peignit sur le visage de la tueuse. Faith n'osait croire ce qu'elle entendait. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur mais aucun son ne put sortir d'entre ses lèvres.

Et ces doigts qui ne cessaient leurs douces caresses elle commençait à en ressentir les bienfaits et ce, malgré son état de fébrilité.

Elle voyait le sourire de Buffy, un rien rêveur, se profiler sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de cette femme et la jalousie pointa, plus puissante que pour Angel qu'elle croyait être l'amant de ses rêves.

« Je rêvais de voir son visage mais… »

La voix de Buffy se brisa et devint enrouée par les émotions qui l'étreignaient.

« Elle mourrait dans mes bras sans que je puisse rien faire… »

Elle leva son visage et une seule et unique larme coula sur sa joue.

« Et… et je me réveille sans pouvoir savoir qui elle est jusqu'à… jusqu'à ce que je te vois, toi... »

Faith fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Elle avait du mal à assimiler ce qu'elle entendait autant qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

Elle se redressa dans une légère grimace, agrippant sa main au dossier du sofa.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de me dire là, B ? »

Mais sans qu'elle ne le voie venir, elle se retrouva muette, bouche scellée par les lèvres de Buffy qui venaient de la capturer. Elle ferma instantanément les yeux, prise autant par l'émotion qui lui fit sauter un battement de cœur, que par la douceur qu'elle trouva dans ce baiser prodigué. C'est à peine si elle sentit les doigts de Buffy caresser sa joue.

« Je rêve de toi toutes les nuits et… et je rêve encore que tu me fasses l'amour… »

Le front à présent collé contre celui de Buffy, Faith percevait son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres autant que le résultat entre ses cuisses de ce que ces mots venaient de provoquer.

Elle n'osait le croire, croire en ces mots, croire en ce qui venait à l'instant même de se passer. Ne rêvait-elle pas les yeux ouverts ?

Pourtant, quand elle recula légèrement son visage, c'était bien celui de Buffy qu'elle contemplait, c'était bien son regard émeraude dans lequel elle se noyait. Combien de temps elle resta là, immobile à se gorger de sa beauté, une seconde ? Une minute ? Une éternité ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Le temps venait de se suspendre sous ces révélations.

Et aussi naturellement qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire, elle posa sa main sur sa joue, caressa de son pouce le doux renflement de sa lèvre inférieure avant de combler le peu de distance qui les séparait.

Dès que ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Buffy, elle se sentit tressaillir. Et pourtant, elle ne les effleurait juste que, partait à leur découverte de manière presque timide, chose impensable quand on la connaissait un peu.

Elle se sentit lentement poussée, retrouva bientôt sa position étendue alors que le bout de la langue de Buffy venait doucement écarter ses lèvres.

Un doux gémissement de plaisir interrompit le silence. Le sien qu'elle ne put contrôler quand elle partit à la conquête de sa bouche, à la rencontre de sa langue qu'elle invita aussitôt dans une danse langoureuse.

Sa main s'accrochait dans ses cheveux dorés comme pour retenir ce rêve éveillé. Buffy répondait à son baiser, elle avait peine à y croire, pensait même que la fièvre prenait possession d'elle. Pourtant tout était bien réel, elle percevait véritablement leurs souffles se mélanger, l'humidité de ses lèvres sur les siennes, autant que la tiédeur de sa paume sur sa joue.

Quant à Buffy, elle se consumait littéralement dans ce baiser. Les images de ses rêves se confondaient à présent avec la réalité et son désir naissant qu'elle sentait suinter entre ses cuisses lui renvoyait des ondes presque douloureuses au creux de ses reins.

Pourtant, elle se força à se reculer. Ce n'était pas sérieux, pas maintenant, pas dans l'état où se trouvait Faith. Mais Dieu qu'elle aurait voulu en cet instant se presser contre elle, sentir sa bouche sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, sentir ses bras l'étreindre.

Les lèvres gonflées et humides de leur baiser, les pupilles dilatées, elle la fixa un instant en silence. Elle avait osé franchir le pas, pris ce risque fou et insensé qu'elle n'aurait cru être capable d'accomplir hormis dans ses rêves.

D'un geste doux, elle dessina du bout des doigts le contour de ses lèvres pleines et dans un léger sourire peu assuré, lança dans un murmure.

« Tu dois te demander ce qui me prend, pas vrai ? »

« T'as toujours été une énigme pour moi B, mais… »

Faith répondit à son sourire, dévoilant ainsi l'esquisse de ses fossettes aux joues.

« Mais des surprises comme ça, tu m'en refais quand tu veux… »

Buffy ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un petit rire. A vrai dire, dans sa spontanéité, elle n'avait pas pensé à l'éventuelle réaction de Faith, trop encline à son envie subite.

Un réel soulagement se profila sur ses traits, autant que son désir de poursuivre. Dans cette seule phrase et dans ces échanges de baiser, elle prenait doucement conscience de la réalité des faits : Faith avait répondu à son baiser, Faith l'avait embrassée, Faith était demandeuse. Sa réaction n'était qu'une preuve irréfutable de ce que Buffy avait toujours soupçonné mais nié.

Et aujourd'hui ces mêmes sentiments et émotions refaisaient surface, à la seule différence : elle acceptait enfin.

Elle contemplait à présent ce beau visage aux traits fins bien que fatigués, osait la regarder avec plus d'insistance de son regard brillant qui exprimait dorénavant toute l'envie qui l'assaillait. Elle ne se cachait plus derrière une apparence feintée.

Non, ses rêves lui avaient fait ouvrir les yeux, entrevoir ce qu'elle n'avait su détecter auparavant.

« Alors… ? »

Le timbre chaud et un rien éraillé de la voix de Faith la sortit de sa contemplation autant que la chair de poule qui l'envahit à sentir la main de la jeune brune courir le long de son bras.

« Tes rêves ? T'es sûre que c'était pour me sauver des griffes du méchant ou… plutôt pour tester les ressorts de mon lit ? »

Dans un contexte ordinaire, Buffy savait qu'une telle réplique l'aurait désarçonnée et envoyée aux confins du royaume du rougissement, mais elle se surprit à sourire, à lever les yeux au plafond dans une expression de réflexion, en dodelinant doucement de la tête.

« Hmm… »

Avant de river de nouveau ses prunelles vertes dans les siennes.

« Ta vie m'importe plus que tout, Faith… »

Cette réponse réchauffa le cœur de la tueuse. Des simples mots qu'elle était loin d'imaginer entendre un jour. Et pourtant, elle les avait bien perçus, annonciateurs d'une relation plus que rapprochée ?

« Alors tu vas devoir me suivre de partout, même dans mon lit, pour garder un œil sur moi… »

« Ca se pourrait bien… Mais en attendant… »

Buffy se leva du sofa dans l'optique de partir vers la cuisine.

« J'ai faim… Je vais nous préparer un petit quelque chose… »

Mais se sentit aussitôt retenir par la main quand elle fit un pas pour s'éloigner.

« T'oublies rien ? »

Le petit sourire espiègle de Faith lui fit comprendre de suite sa demande muette qu'elle s'empressa de combler en se penchant sur elle. Néanmoins, avant de lui donner ce qu'elle quémandait, elle lui murmura à l'orée de sa bouche.

« Non… J'aime quand tu m'implores… »

Faith finit par sourire contre ses lèvres et son regard fut tout autant rieur quand elle la regarda s'éloigner.

En l'espace de quelques heures, sa vie venait d'être tout simplement chamboulée. Outre son agression, qui finalement n'avait rien d'exceptionnel dans une vie de tueuse, le retour de Buffy dans sa vie sonnait comme un bouleversement sans précédent. Et quel bouleversement !

Elle avait encore du mal à y croire et son sourire figé sur ses lèvres démontrait à lui seul le ravissement qui la comblait.

Son agression semblait à mille lieux de ses pensées autant que sa douleur. Oui, en cet instant même, seuls comptaient ces moments qui venaient de se passer. Il lui semblait encore sentir la texture des lèvres de Buffy sur les siennes, percevoir son sourire et l'étincelle de désir refléter dans ses yeux. Et à cette seule pensée, son cœur se gonfla d'un sentiment nouveau. Buffy Summers, la fille pour qui elle avait craqué voilà plus de six ans maintenant et dont elle gardait encore secrètement des sentiments, venait de franchir Le Pas qu'elle n'avait elle-même jamais osé franchir. Un paradoxe sans précédent quand on les connaissait toutes les deux, de par leur manière d'être.

Prise dans cette douce euphorie des sens, elle ne se rendit pas compte que ses paupières devenaient lourdes sous la fatigue qui la prenait. Elle se laissait peu à peu envahir par une sorte de torpeur, mélange de douce chaleur ambiante et d'apaisement total.

Sa main glissa lentement à l'orée de sa poitrine alors que ses yeux se fermaient doucement.

« Tu as soif ? »

Buffy ferma le réfrigérateur après avoir sorti une bouteille d'eau. Le silence qui lui répondit lui fit tourner la tête. Les sourcils légèrement froncés de n'entendre aucune réponse, elle posa la bouteille sur la table et contourna le comptoir.

« Faith ? »

Ses pas se rapprochèrent sans bruit et au fur et à mesure de son avancée, Buffy la découvrit endormie, le visage légèrement tourné vers la pièce.

La main de la jeune brune montait doucement sous sa respiration tandis qu'une de ses mèches descendait avec lenteur barrer son front.

Un sourire tendre se profila sur les lèvres de la Tueuse et dans un mouvement silencieux, elle s'accroupit près du visage endormi.

Tout en remontant de ses doigts sa mèche brune, sa voix résonna dans un murmure.

« Pourquoi j'ai pas su voir avant Faith ? Tellement de choses auraient pu être évitées ou… »

Le revers de sa main glissa lentement sur sa joue. Elle était tellement douce sous ses doigts qu'elle prolongea son contact le long de sa mâchoire et les remonta jusqu'au creux de son menton.

« Tellement de choses auraient pu se passer entre toi et moi… »

Elle laissa doucement glisser sa main de son visage à son cou, la suivant de son regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la main de Faith. Du bout des doigts, elle se mit alors à la frôler, à se faufiler entre chacune de ses jointures et à entreprendre de lents va-et-vient sur leur surface.

Elle profitait de son sommeil pour la regarder comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant, la contempler à loisir sans qu'elle ne puisse être gênée en retour par ce regard noisette qui la troublait dorénavant.

Mais elle ne put apprécier plus longtemps le spectacle car Lucky, dont l'estomac commençait à crier famine, s'assit à sa proximité et de sa patte, entreprit quelques petites tapes sur sa cuisse.

Buffy le regarda un instant la fixer avec sa gueule ouverte, sa langue rose pendante et ses oreilles tombantes.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire devant cette _bouille de malheureux_ puis se leva avant de récupérer la couette qu'elle avait soigneusement pliée et posée sur l'un des fauteuils le matin même.

« Ok, t'as gagné… Comment tu veux que je résiste devant ces yeux implorants »

Elle finit par recouvrir Faith non sans un dernier regard tendre sur elle, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de nouveau vers la cuisine, Lucky sur ses talons.

**Le lendemain…**

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait résonna dans le magasin d'ésotérisme.

Assise derrière son comptoir, la vendeuse leva son visage sur la potentielle cliente et lui adressa son sourire commercial, amical et avenant.

« Bonjour… »

Buffy le lui rendit mais rapidement, son regard partit sur les alentours.

Le magasin lui rappelait étrangement celui de Giles à la différence près que celui-ci était agencé de nombreux rayons disposés en longueur, où bons nombres de produits y trônaient, de la simple bougie, aux herbes ou poudres aux différents usages.

Buffy n'avait pas attendu le réveil de Faith pour partir. Il était un peu plus de dix heures du matin et Faith dormait encore du sommeil du juste. Buffy n'avait pas eu le courage de la réveiller. Elle lui avait laissé néanmoins un petit mot écrit, posé sur la table basse lui spécifiant où elle allait et la rassurant qu'elle ne se serait pas longue à revenir.

Elle finit par s'avancer vers la vendeuse et, extirpant de sa poche le précieux bout de papier, le lui tendit.

« Excusez-moi, mais… Je voudrais savoir si ces produits inscrits là sont de nature à confectionner une poupée ? »

La vendeuse récupéra le papier puis prit les lunettes pendues autour de son cou avant de les ajuster sur le bout de son nez.

« Voyons voir… »

Elle reconnut de suite l'une de ses facturettes, le nom de l'enseigne de son magasin y étant inscrit dessus. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle visionna les différents articles et hocha affirmativement de la tête.

« Oui, tout à fait. »

Satisfaite de la réponse donnée qui prouvait donc que le propriétaire du papier était bien leur _homme_, Buffy continua son investigation.

« Ces produits ont été achetés il y a quelques jours chez vous, est-ce que par hasard vous vous souvenez de la personne qui a acheté ça ? »

La curiosité de cette jeune femme fit légèrement froncer les sourcils de la vendeuse qui la regarda un instant par-dessus ses lunettes demi-lunes.

« Pourquoi vous me demandez ça, mademoiselle ? »

« Oh ! Et bien voyez-vous… Je suis pas sûre… »

Buffy s'approcha alors d'un pas vers le comptoir et prit une expression de confidentialité autant que de désarroi.

« Mais j'ai peur que mon copain soit victime d'une mauvaise blague… Il a reçu une promotion à son boulot et du jour au lendemain, il a eu des lettres anonymes et j'ai trouvé dans mon jardin ce bout de papier… Je… Je suis sûre que c'est l'un de ses collègues de bureau… Vous savez comment c'est… C'est terrible jusqu'où on peut en arriver par jalousie ! »

D'un geste machinal, la vendeuse avait porté la main à son cœur, consternée d'entendre de tels propos.

« Oui… Oui, je comprends… »

« Alors vous seriez extrêmement gentille si vous vous rappeliez de la personne qui est venue acheter cela… et je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante… »

« Oui… »

Elle esquissa un sourire et se replongea un instant, concentrée autant sur le papier que dans ses souvenirs, jusqu'à ce que son visage s'illumine.

« Oui ! Je m'en souviens maintenant… C'était avant-hier… C'était une femme et c'était la première fois que je la voyais. »

« Une femme vous dites ? »

« Oui, oui… D'ailleurs j'étais assez étonnée de la voir tout en noir. Elle portait même encore sa capuche et sa paire de lunettes dans le magasin. »

« Vous n'avez pas pu voir son visage alors… »

« Non, désolée mademoiselle… »

Dépitée, Buffy tenta une ultime question.

« Vous a-t-elle payé en liquide ou par carte de crédit ? »

« En liquide et d'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense, elle portait même des gants… Oui, étrange personne. »

Etrange personne mais non moins dangereuse, pensa Buffy.

Avec tout ça, elle n'était guère avancée à part qu'elle savait à présent que leur _homme_ se trouvait en définitif être une femme.

Elle finit par sortir du magasin après avoir remercié la vendeuse de ses précieuses informations et s'arrêta devant la devanture, pensive et en pleine réflexion quant à la suite à donner.

A vrai dire, elle se sentait contrariée de son échec. Elle avait tant espéré que ce bout de papier allait révéler son identité ou du moins, peut-être, un endroit où la localiser.

Elle reprit sa marche jusqu'au 4x4 de Faith qu'elle avait emprunté. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière quand son regard partit, sans aucune raison apparente, sur l'autre côté de la route. C'est alors qu'elle vit sur le trottoir d'en face, une silhouette toute vêtue de noir avec une capuche rabattue sur le visage.

Le sang de Buffy ne fit qu'un tour et, poussée par l'instinct, elle s'écria :

« HEY ! VOUS ! »

A ce son, Rita tourna son visage et son sang se figea à la vue de celle qui se trouvait sur le trottoir opposé.

Dans un mouvement machinal, elle se retourna et prit la fuite en poussant les passants qui la suivaient.

Ce décampement précipité ne fit plus aucun doute pour Buffy. Elle se trouvait bel et bien devant _l'ordure_ qui avait osé s'en prendre à Faith.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Elle ne resta guère longtemps immobile et poussée par une colère sans nom, partit à sa poursuite en zigzaguant d'abord entre les voitures qui pilaient ou klaxonnaient pour l'éviter quand elle traversa, puis entre les passants qui lui jetaient des regards noirs lorsqu'elle les bousculait par inadvertance.

Son regard restait fixe sur cette capuche noire qu'elle entrevoyait de temps en temps, mais qui se trouvait encore loin devant elle. Cette femme courait vite et dans sa course, laissait de temps en temps tomber des poubelles ou bien crochetait des gens sur son passage pour la ralentir, elle.

Elle la vit alors traverser la rue et se précipiter vers un bus à l'arrêt sur le point de démarrer tandis que sa capuche tombait sur ses épaules, laissant apparaître une chevelure rousse et courte, aussi flamboyante que le feu.

Buffy serra les dents dans un juron et accéléra sa course pour tenter de la rattraper. Cependant, elle stoppa rapidement dans son élan quand elle voulut à son tour traverser. Le feu venait de passer au vert pour les voitures et le trafic dense l'empêcha toute poursuite.

C'est avec un regard rageur et impuissant qu'elle suivit le bus des yeux, passant devant elle. Même si elle percevait le bus bondé, elle ne vit que cette chevelure _fauve_ à travers la vitre et cette paire de lunettes noires la toiser dans un sourire sardonique.

Le poing de la Tueuse finit sa course dans une boîte à journaux qui plia sous l'impact.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Quelques passants qui marchaient près d'elle, se retournèrent devant son excès de violence, tout autant surpris par l'impact sur la boite en fer.

« Quoi ! Vous n'avez jamais vu une fille en colère ! »

Buffy rageait de l'avoir laissé échapper. Dire qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de l'avoir, de savoir qui elle était et de lui faire payer.

Les mains à présent sur les hanches et le visage baissé sur le bitume, elle essayait tant bien que mal de se reprendre, de faire partir colère et frustration.

Elle n'arriverait à rien dans un état pareil.

Elle finit par soupirer et revenir sur ses pas en direction du 4x4.

Son instinct ne lui avait jamais fait défaut jusqu'ici et elle continuerait dans cette lancée. Ses rêves lui avaient transmis, semblait-il, quelques indices qu'elle comptait exploiter et ce, sans tarder.

Quand Buffy arriva sur le seuil de la maison de Faith, elle sut de suite que le vampire se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Elle ouvrit la porte et trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

Son regard se porta bien évidemment en premier lieu sur sa tueuse de sœur qui, debout contre le comptoir de la cuisine, tenait un verre d'eau dans la main.

Son regard noisette en disait long sur son mécontentement, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Buffy. Pas plus tard que la veille au matin, elle s'était retrouvée dans la même situation, anxieuse et inquiète.

« Salut… »

Angel et Wesley la regardèrent s'avancer vers la tueuse, lui prendre le verre des mains dans lequel elle but quelques gorgées d'eau.

« Tu sais que t'es autant en danger que moi, B ! T'aurais jamais dû sortir toute seule… »

« Je sais… Mais je suis là et… »

Elle lui adressa alors un petit sourire, faute de pouvoir l'embrasser.

« Toujours bien vivante… »

« Faith nous a dit où tu étais allée… Tu as du nouveau ? »

« Oui et non… »

Elle reposa doucement le verre sur le comptoir non sans un dernier regard significatif derrière ses longs cils frangés sur Faith puis se retourna vers le vampire et, tout en ôtant sa veste, partit s'asseoir sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé.

« Je ne sais pas encore qui elle est, mais je l'ai vue… (Elle mima toutefois une petite grimace)… Disons, de loin… »

« Comment ça, elle ? »

Le regard de la Tueuse se reporta sur Faith qui s'avançait vers elle. Elle la sentait encore fragile dans sa démarche bien que ses traits ne transpirassent plus de douleur. Ses cheveux étaient humides et un léger parfum de gel douche lui titilla les narines quand Faith finit de s'approcher d'elle.

« Tu as une admiratrice on dirait… Enfin J'appellerais pas ça une admiratrice puisqu'elle veut te tuer, parce quand on admire quelqu'un, on fait plutôt l'inverse, tu vois ce que je veux dire… On a envie de la protéger, de lui dire tout un tas de choses qui pourraient… »

« Buffy… »

La Tueuse s'arrêta alors dans son babillement et rompit le contact avec Faith quand elle porta son regard sur Wesley.

« Tu disais que tu l'avais vue… Si tu nous la décris, on pourrait éventuellement avoir un profil et accélérer nos recherches… »

Dans une légère grimace, Buffy porta la main à son front avant de se repousser une mèche au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je l'ai pas vue comme je vous vois là. La vendeuse du magasin me l'a sommairement décrite, c'est-à-dire, tout de noir vêtue de la tête au pied… Donc dur d'établir un portrait robot… Mais en sortant, je suis tombée sur elle par hasard. Je pouvais pas la rater avec sa capuche sur la tête et quand j'ai crié, elle s'est enfuie. »

« Et d'où tu étais, tu es en mesure de nous dire si elle était grande, petite, jeune ? »

« Elle est rousse, cheveux courts… Je dirais assez jeune puisque elle courait vite et je n'ai pas réussi à la rattraper et… peut-être un peu plus grande que Faith… »

Faith l'écoutait attentivement sans pour autant mettre un visage ou un nom sur la description établie.

« Ca te parle, Faith ? »

La tueuse répondit au vampire négativement de la tête.

« Non… Je sais pas qui c'est, ça me dit rien… J'ai plutôt l'habitude d'avoir des menaces des démons plutôt que des humains. »

« Quelqu'un que t'as peut-être connu dans ton passé ? »

« Ca s'peut… Je sais pas en fait… »

Faith se sentait frustrée dans son incapacité à donner le moindre indice. D'un geste nerveux, elle passa la main dans sa chevelure puis s'éloigna vers la commode où elle récupéra son paquet de cigarettes.

Elle en alluma une et souffla rapidement sa fumée avant de rétorquer.

« Elle a vu Buffy lui courir après, mais elle sait pas qu'on sait toujours pas qui elle est… Et c'est là qu'elle va faire une erreur, car elle va vouloir savoir ce qu'on a sur elle… »

Et cette analyse était loin d'être dénuée de sens, pensa Buffy.

Toujours immobile sur son accoudoir, elle voyait Faith adossée contre la commode, tirer lentement sur sa cigarette, le coude posé au creux de la paume de son autre main.

Son regard émeraude parcourait lentement sa silhouette, percevait chaque petit détail : ses pieds nus, le noeud de la cordelette de son pantalon en toile qui pendait et dont elle aurait aimé pouvoir tirer dessus, son débardeur noir qui affinait sa silhouette, mettait en évidence la rondeur de ses épaules dénudées ou le dessin parfait de ses muscles.

Elle ne prêtait plus attention à son entourage, assimilant vaguement un bruit de fond de voix masculines qui relataient sans doute les dernières données et les hypothèses à suivre.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû les écouter. La situation était on ne peut plus sérieuse pour avoir une oreille attentive. Mais voilà, elle se trouvait depuis hier soir dans une espèce de bulle, avait pris conscience de l'impact de son geste en embrassant Faith et de ses conséquences. Et les conséquences n'étaient ni plus ni moins qu'elle ressentait une envie irrésistible de goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres. Leur douceur, leur texture l'avait électrisée au plus profond de son être. Elle perçut même la chair de poule la saisir rien qu'à cette pensée.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur sa convoitise, Buffy se retrouva elle-même sondée par ces yeux bruns qui de temps en temps captaient son regard. Elle la voyait souffler lentement la fumée de sa cigarette, hocher la tête en réponse aux dires du vampire ou de Wesley, avant de revenir sur elle. Combien de temps elle resta ainsi, telle une statue à la dévisager outre mesure, à essayer d'interpréter les pensées de Faith lorsque cette dernière s'amusait à l'imiter, elle ne le sut vraiment.

« Tu n'hésites pas à appeler s'il se passe quoi que ce soit… »

« … »

Le vampire prit soudainement conscience, devant le silence de la Tueuse, de l'étrange atmosphère qui régnait entre les deux jeunes femmes. Son regard se porta sur l'une puis sur l'autre dans un léger froncement de sourcil.

« Buffy ? »

Etait-ce le haussement de voix ou bien le ton qui sortit Buffy de sa semi torpeur ? Le fait est qu'elle finit par tourner la tête vers lui sans pour autant avoir compris sa question.

« Oui, quoi ? »

Sa distraction n'échappa pas au vampire qui s'interrogea alors sur la véritable relation que pouvait entretenir les deux tueuses. Il les savait de nouveau en bon terme depuis la chute de Sunnydale, mais s'étonnait cependant de cette entente indéfinissable qu'il percevait et sentait émaner d'elles. Et sans savoir pour quelle raison, l'instinct peut-être, un sentiment de contrariété s'insinua en lui.

Les mains dans les poches de sa longue veste en cuir, il finit toutefois par ébaucher un semblant de sourire tout en s'approchant de Buffy. Et comme s'il ne voulait se faire entendre que d'elle, sa voix se baissa dans un murmure.

« Je… Je pourrais te parler un instant ? »

La première réaction de Buffy fut de tourner son regard sur Faith.

Sur une Faith qui, non dupe de la tentative d'approche du vampire, laissa échapper un petit ricanement tout en écrasant le mégot de sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Elle finit par se redresser de son appui et lança en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

« Je vous laisse… J'ai l'air d'être de trop… »

Quant à Wesley, ce dernier prit le chemin de la porte d'entrée.

« Je t'attends dans la voiture Angel… N'oublie pas la couverture en sortant… »

Si Angel porta son intérêt un instant vers son ami en acquiesçant de la tête, Buffy quant à elle avait suivi du regard sa tueuse de soeur qu'elle voyait au loin ouvrir le réfrigérateur.

C'était ce genre de situation qu'elle détestait plus que tout. Ce genre de situation qui la mettait mal à l'aise au plus au point.

Buffy priait dans sa tête pour que la discussion qui allait sous peu arriver, ne prenne pas une tournure plus que privée voire intime, tout autant qu'elle priait pour que l'image qu'elle renvoyait avec Angel ne mette pas des idées saugrenues dans la tête de Faith.

D'où elle se tenait, cette dernière ne pouvait entendre ce qui découlait de leur conversation. Elle avait récupéré son verre d'eau posé sur le comptoir plus tôt et, adossée à présent contre l'évier, le portait à ses lèvres.

Les chevilles croisées, une main posée sur le rebord de l'évier, elle fixait de son regard sombre et impénétrable celle qui, l'espace d'un baiser, l'avait faite vibrer comme jamais. Elle portait un grand intérêt à la regarder, à scruter la moindre de ses mimiques pendant qu'elle répondait à Angel.

A son grand soulagement, elle ne percevait plus dans son expression ni dans son comportement, l'attirance d'antan que Buffy générait à l'approche de son vampire.

Non, tout semblait lisse, presque une certaine retenue et distance émanait d'elle. Etait-ce vraiment voulu ? Buffy semblait-elle tenir à ce qui s'était passé entre elles la veille ? N'était-ce finalement pas qu'un moment d'égarement de sa part ?

Il est vrai qu'elle redoutait quelque peu leur prochain tête-à-tête. Elle s'était rapidement endormie la veille et Buffy était déjà partie lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin.

D'ailleurs, le petit mot posé sur la table lui avait donné des sueurs froides à son réveil et une vive inquiétude l'avait envahie. Chose qui ne lui était plus arrivée depuis… depuis qu'elle avait combattu contre la Force au côté de Buffy.

Et maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer dès qu'Angel aurait franchi le seuil de sa porte ? Buffy se comporterait-elle comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Elle avait peine à y croire. Pas après ses révélations. Ces dernières, plus qu'intimes, semblaient être vraiment sorties du cœur avec autant de sincérité qu'elle avait pu le voir au fond de ses prunelles émeraude.

Pouvait-elle croire à une éventuelle relation ? A un éventuel futur dans lequel Buffy prendrait une part active ? Elle n'osait faire des plans sur la comète, la déception était bien plus brutale quand on espérait.

Elle tourna rapidement la tête et plongea son regard dans le verre comme si ce dernier prenait un intérêt certain quand elle capta du mouvement se faire dans le salon.

Angel partait. Enfin.

Ce dernier récupéra la couverture avec laquelle il était arrivé. Le soleil de novembre ne diffusait pas autant ses rayons assassins qu'en plein été, mais l'absence de nuage et la clarté éblouissante de cette boule de feu restaient suffisantes pour qu'il ne se prémunisse pas de précaution.

Il s'enveloppa dans l'étoffe épaisse avant de se retourner une dernière fois sur Buffy qui venait de l'accompagner au seuil de la porte.

« Ne t'amuse pas à la coincer toute seule Buffy… Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à Faith… »

« Je serai prudente, Angel… Tu me connais… »

« Oui et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète… »

La Tueuse ne rétorqua pas sur le fait qu'elle avait compris à demi-mot que son acharnement à retrouver l'agresseur de Faith n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux du vampire.

Elle lui lança un dernier sourire alors qu'il la regardait de son regard perçant et ténébreux puis sans plus un mot, tourna les talons.

Le bruit de la porte qui se ferme fit remonter le regard de Faith. Elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule avec la Tueuse. Elle la vit alors se retourner lentement sur elle-même et regarder dans sa direction.

Les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre auréolaient sa chevelure blonde et dans ce halo de lumière, Faith pensa qu'elle ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi belle qu'à cet instant.

Sans dire le pourquoi du comment, elle ressentait l'atmosphère se charger d'une indéfinissable sensation, telles les prémices presque excitantes à l'approche d'un je-ne-sais-quoi, mais qu'elle sentait incontestablement arriver dans les secondes voire minutes à venir.

Quant à Buffy, elle faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer, enfin priait en silence pour que le soudain trouble qui l'envahissait ne se reflète pas sur ses joues qu'elle sentait soudainement chaudes. Mais dans son for intérieur la perspective de se retrouver enfin seule avec Faith l'excitait autant que cela l'intimidait.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Elle avait franchi une barrière et ne pouvait passer outre le fait qu'elle venait de passer une contrée inconnue en toute connaissance de cause. Ses mots, elle les avait dits, les avait pensés et pour rien au monde elle ne les retirerait. Non, plus maintenant. Et encore moins quand elle voyait ce regard brun et non moins énigmatique la sonder, la suivre des yeux alors qu'elle s'approchait. Ce regard qu'elle aimait voir à présent posé sur elle.

Elle finit par s'arrêter en face d'elle, s'adosser à la table jouxtant le comptoir et croisa les mains devant elle, faute de les poser ailleurs.

« Alors ? »

Elle n'avait pas revu Faith depuis la veille et à vrai dire, elle se sentait presque idiote de sa soudaine gêne, telle une jeune fille timorée devant son ''beau chevalier servant''.

« Alors quoi ? »

Faith l'avait vue s'approcher, avait perçu son trouble. Elle la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas identifier son expression marquée sur ses traits. Elle savait décoder Buffy Summers et se réjouissait en silence de ce trouble dont elle se savait la cause.

Toujours immobile, seul son verre bougeait lentement. Elle faisait glisser le bord d'une extrême lenteur contre sa lèvre inférieure, sans pour autant détacher son regard de ce visage qui exprimait l'hésitation et une certaine surprise sur sa question retournée.

Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas étonnée de la voir replacer une mèche derrière son oreille avant de rétorquer d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

« Tu… Tu te sens mieux ? »

Faith dodelina légèrement de la tête tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle finit par poser son verre vide tout en répondant.

« Je peux pas dire que c'est la grande forme, mais tu sais mieux que moi qu'on a cette chance de se remettre sur pied plus vite que prévu… Et puis… »

D'un haussement d'épaule, elle termina de répliquer.

« Je sens presque plus rien, ça prouve que je vais mieux… »

« C'est pas parce que tu ne sens presque plus rien, que c'est guéri Faith… »

La tueuse esquissa un sourire qui fit apparaître ses fossettes et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine.

« J'ai pas dit non plus que j'allais courir le marathon dès demain… D'ailleurs, je suis clouée à résidence, non ? Nickel pour se retaper une petite santé… Et j'ai une infirmière à domicile… Que demander de plus ? »

Buffy ne put s'empêcher de sourire bien que, d'un geste machinal, elle baissa la tête sur les soudaines images qui virevoltaient dans son esprit.

« Alors ? »

Mais elle la releva aussitôt, l'air interrogatif.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je sais pas… (D'un léger haussement d'épaule)… Tu comptes le revoir ? »

Buffy prit quelques secondes pour assimiler le ''le'' en question et le soudain intérêt de Faith sur ses relations avec Angel lui fit étirer un autre sourire, mais cette fois plus taquin. Sa gêne s'estompait peu à peu pour faire place à un doux ravissement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je voudrais le revoir ? »

« C'est pas à moi qu'il lançait des regards énamourés, B… »

Et plus les secondes passaient, plus Buffy sentait le moment approcher. Ce moment tant attendu et inespéré. La conversation prenait une connotation bien plus intime, se dirigeait doucement vers le but qu'elle espérait, à savoir : elles.

Elle fit glisser ses mains de part et d'autre du rebord de la table et l'emprisonna de ses doigts.

« J'ai pas remarqué… Et puis quand bien même, c'est pas lui qui m'intéresse… »

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus explicite comme réponse et le cœur de Faith manqua un battement. Pourtant, comme à son habitude, elle ne laissa rien transparaître, sauf un léger rire de gorge. Elle commençait à aimer ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris et appréciait l'idée de qui ''chassait'' qui.

« Pourtant t'es du genre à aimer ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, non ? »

« Je suis du genre à aimer ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, mais sans les canines avec… »

« Alors… »

Faith baissa la tête l'espace d'un instant, le regard rivé sur ses pieds nus.

« Son numéro de chien battu te fait plus d'effet ? »

Avant de relever ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Buffy.

Un léger silence s'ensuivit où elles restèrent là à se dévisager. Peut-être à lire les pensées de l'autre, se doutant sans doute chacune de ce qui les animait. Cela sembla durer une éternité alors que trois ou quatre secondes venaient seulement de s'écouler.

« Non… Plus aucun effet… »

« Cool… »

« Oui, cool… »

Elles se sourirent. Elles sentaient l'une comme l'autre l'atmosphère devenir plus chargée. L'envie, le désir, voire la frustration emplissaient à présent l'air ambiant et il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour mettre le feu aux poudres. Non, plus grand-chose, juste un pas, un simple pas.

Et ce pas, Buffy voulait le voir franchir par Faith cette fois-ci. Elle s'était dévoilée de la plus inattendue des façons et attendait à présent un retour de sa part. Pour être sûre... Sûre de la décision qu'elle avait prise, sûre de la réciprocité et du reflet brillant qu'elle entrevoyait dans ses prunelles noisette. Le doute n'avait plus sa place.

Elle voyait Faith la fixer de ce regard qu'elle connaissait si bien pour l'avoir tant de fois aperçu par le passé. Ce regard qui ne la mettait plus mal à l'aise comme avant, bien au contraire. Ce regard qui la confortait dans ce qui allait s'ensuivre, elle en était persuadée.

Le coin de sa lèvre s'étira en un sourire devant tant d'insistance.

« Quoi ? »

Mais Faith resta silencieuse. Son petit sourire reflétait juste son humeur du moment : joueuse voire séductrice.

« T'es en train de me faire à ton tour ton regard énamouré ? »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres charnues de la tueuse brune et tout en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, rétorqua à son tour.

« A ton avis ? »

« ... Je crois que ça en a tout l'air... »

« Et... ? »

Buffy laissa échapper un petit rire. L'attitude de Faith à tourner autour du pot, à entretenir l'attente voire à se faire désirer, la mettait de plus en plus en émoi. Son envie de se retrouver dans ses bras, de satisfaire ses lèvres en manque de baisers commençait fortement à avoir raison d'elle.

Son expression se fit alors plus sérieuse, poussée par l'envie que ce ''jeu'' prenne enfin fin et engage une allure plus directe.

« Et... j'aime ce que je vois... »

Le petit sourire s'effaça des lèvres de Faith. Le pic qu'elle ressentit aussitôt dans son bas ventre lui fit comprendre à quel point les mots de Buffy venaient de la toucher.

Une nouvelle fois, la Tueuse se révélait comme jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

D'un léger mouvement du bassin, elle quitta son appui et, en seulement deux petits pas, s'immobilisa face à Buffy. Elle décroisa les bras et prise d'une soudaine impulsion, lui repoussa avec douceur une mèche tombée sur son front.

« Alors hier... C'était pas un rêve ? Je délirais pas ? »

« Non... Et moi non plus je rêvais plus... »

Le coeur de Buffy cognait à tout va. Tant de douceur dans son geste, qu'elle s'en sentait ébranlée, tant de tendresse dans son regard, qu'elle en était émue.

Elle sentit alors les doigts de Faith frôler sa joue et en ferma un instant les yeux, savourant le frisson qui la prenait.

« Tu sais... Que je devrais plutôt te botter les fesses d'être partie seule ce matin... »

Le murmure au timbre cassé lui fit ouvrir les yeux et elle perçut le visage de Faith s'approcher inexorablement du sien.

« Mais... J'ai qu'une seule envie pour l'instant... C'est de t'embrasser... »

Et Buffy ne fit absolument rien pour l'en empêcher. Ses paupières se refermèrent dans l'attente impatiente de cette bouche qui allait dans les secondes à venir, prendre possession de la sienne.

Ses doigts se refermèrent avec fermeté contre le rebord de la table dès l'instant où elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

Elle en tressaillit de plaisir et ne put empêcher un infime gémissement s'évader de sa gorge. Alors, d'un mouvement des plus naturels, elle se redressa, passa ses bras autour de son cou pour finir par se presser contre ce corps chaud et souple.

Voilà, elle y était, enfin dans ses bras ! Cette place qu'elle n'aurait voulu quitter dorénavant pour rien au monde.

Faith sentit une infime douleur émaner de ses blessures mais prise dans ce tourbillon de félicité, elle en fit fi et entoura la taille de la Tueuse de ses bras. Son baiser se fit alors plus enclin à l'avidité, à la fougue, au besoin de la sentir tout contre elle.

Elle la percevait lui répondre avec autant d'impatience, autant d'ardeur que son audace s'en trouva accrue.

Sa langue s'immisça entre ses lèvres pour partir à la rencontre de la sienne, qu'elle trouva chaude et tout aussi véloce.

Les doigts de la Tueuse caressaient sa nuque, s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux bruns. Et plus leur baiser prenait un rythme vorace, plus elle se pressait à son corps, tel un appel silencieux à quémander la suite.

Elle avait une folle envie et surtout le besoin à présent de mettre en application ses doux rêves qui l'avaient tant de fois mise en ébullition.

Un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre quand les mains de Faith partirent sur ses hanches et glissèrent sous son chandail, puis parcourir ses flancs et remonter à l'orée de ses seins.

La sonnerie du téléphone résonna alors dans la pièce, mais dans leur baiser fiévreux, aucune des deux n'y prêta attention jusqu'à ce que le répondeur se déclenche et qu'une voix féminine au timbre haineux et presque hystérique se fasse entendre...


	3. Chapter 3

**PARTIE V**

« T'aurais jamais dû la mettre sur mon chemin Faith ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ta petite blonde, elle va subir le même sort que l'autre ! T'es à moi, tu m'entends ? Rien qu'à moi ! »

Rita serrait avec force le combiné du téléphone. Dans la cabine téléphonique où elle se trouvait, elle avait une vue imprenable sur la demeure de Faith.

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'approcher malgré les risques encourus d'être si près. Mais comment cette fille avait-elle pu savoir ? Rita tournait et retournait dans sa tête ses moindres faits et gestes, ses moindres allers et venues, il était inconcevable qu'elle ait pu faire une erreur. Non ! Cela ne pouvait pas être possible.

Et la colère d'avoir été démasquée la consumait de l'intérieur. Il était hors de question qu'elle se fasse prendre avant d'avoir accompli son acte et vouait une haine sans borne à cette jeune femme blonde, grain de sable dans son schéma si pourtant bien huilé et préparé.

* * *

Et Faith avait on ne peut plus entendu les menaces proférées.

Une émotion indéfinissable l'envahit entre la colère et l'appréhension que ces menaces touchent réellement Buffy.

Qu'importait si cette _tarée_ voulait lui faire la peau, mais il était inconcevable qu'elle s'en prenne à Buffy. Elle vivante, personne ne jouerait à lui faire du mal.

Elle se détacha de leur étreinte et les traits durcis par les émotions qui l'envahissaient, marcha rapidement jusqu'à son téléphone où elle décrocha le combiné.

« Ok… Tu sais quoi espère de tarée, tu me dis où et quand et je viens te faire la peau ! Ca te dit comme deal ? »

_# T'as pas changé Faith… Toujours aussi emportée et c'est ça qui m'a plus chez toi dès que je t'ai vue, chérie…_

Buffy s'était entre temps rapprochée de Faith et, emportée par sa curiosité, avait appuyé sur le bouton du haut parleur.

Son expression se fit aussitôt surprise d'entendre des mots aussi familiers autant que les sourcils de Faith se fronçaient, emprise par les interrogations qui l'envahissaient.

Cette fille la connaissait, c'était à présent une donnée établie, mais de là à savoir d'où et comment, le mystère restait encore entier.

Son regard partit sur Buffy qui, par des gestes de la main et des chuchotements, lui faisait comprendre de jouer son jeu, de l'induire en erreur sur le fait qu'elles savaient qui elle était.

Sa voix prit alors un timbre plus tempéré malgré l'envie furieuse de l'injurier, de mettre elle-même ses menaces à exécution.

« Je vois pas pourquoi je changerais… Tu sais d'où je viens… On se refait pas… »

Elle entendit une sorte de ricanement à l'autre bout du fil qui lui fit comprendre que ses propos étaient approuvés.

_# Ouais et t'avais de l'avenir dans le bloc C. Tout le monde te craignait Faith et moi… Moi je voyais que toi… Mais il a fallu que tu partes ! Il a fallu que tu m'abandonnes dans ce trou à rat !_

Une partie du mystère venait à l'instant de se dévoiler. Le bloc C. Cet endroit qu'elle avait délibérément obstrué de son esprit, cette partie de sa vie qu'elle avait reléguée aux confins de l'oubli afin de tirer un trait sur ce passé douloureux.

_# T'es à moi Faith ! T'avais pas le droit de me laisser… et personne n'a le droit de t'approcher et encore moins cette trainée blonde, tu m'entends ?_

Le ton se faisait de nouveau houleux, empli de rancœur autant que de colère et Faith prit conscience de la démence de son interlocutrice.

Si cette fille l'avait effectivement côtoyée de près ou de loin pendant son séjour en prison, elle n'avait cependant jamais eu affaire à un quelconque harcèlement ou rentre dedans de la part de détenues… Ou peut-être que…

Une histoire lui revenait subitement à l'esprit en y repensant. Une histoire triste et sordide dans laquelle une jeune détenue qu'elle avait pris plus ou moins sous son aile, avait été retrouvée morte, poignardée dans les douches collectives.

Une des prisonnières avait été mise au trou pendant plusieurs semaines après dénonciation mais Faith n'avait jamais vraiment eu le fin mot de l'histoire. Jenny avait-elle été tuée à cause de leur amitié naissante ? Se retrouvait-elle à présent en communication avec l'auteure du crime ?

Et plus les souvenirs refaisaient surface, plus elle se souvenait vaguement de cette détenue. Bien que l'image soit floue dans son esprit, elle avait en tête l'image d'une fille à la chevelure courte en pic d'un blond décoloré et d'un tatouage sur la main. Buffy n'avait-elle pas d'ailleurs fait référence à ce point de détail ? Il était facile de changer de couleur de cheveux, mais le tatouage ?

« Ouais je t'entends et tu sais quoi ? »

Maintenant qu'elle savait, elle n'avait plus à jouer, à faire semblant. La colère se distillait de nouveau dans ses veines et sa voix aussi froide que menaçante vibra dans le combiné.

« Tu essayes de toucher à un cheveu de Buffy, je m'occuperai spécialement de ton cas et tu me supplieras de t'achever, espèce d'ordure… »

Dans un geste qu'elle voulut apaisant, Buffy posa sa main sur son bras dénudé. Elle percevait toute son inquiétude à son encontre et s'en trouva à la fois surprise et touchée ; par ces seuls mots, Faith venait de lui prouver son attachement réel.

« Faith… »

Cette dernière raccrocha d'un geste rageur et laissa l'espace d'un instant ses yeux rivés sur le téléphone avant de les lever sur Buffy. Sa voix résonna aussi calme que menaçante.

« Tant que je serai en vie, elle ne touchera à aucun de tes cheveux… »

« Je sais… »

Ces deux seuls mots, Buffy les souffla alors qu'elle se fondait dans les bras de Faith. Par sa présence, elle voulait faire descendre la pression, la réconforter, lui montrer qu'elle était là, avec elle et tout contre elle...

« Je sais… » Souffla-t-elle une nouvelle fois contre son oreille. «… Et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, non plus… »

Un léger sourire s'étira enfin sur les lèvres charnues de Faith et cette dernière resserra leur étreinte en l'enserrant par la taille.

La menace pesait toujours à l'extérieur, mais ici elle se sentait à l'abri et plus que tout, ressentait un halo de bien-être dans les bras de Buffy, cette place qu'elle avait si longtemps convoitée.

Elle respirait son merveilleux parfum, qui aussi surprenant soit-il, l'apaisait.

Oui, dans les bras de La Tueuse, elle avait la conviction que rien ne pourrait arriver…

Elle se reprit à frissonner à sentir des lèvres chaudes et humides effleurer son cou, perçut de nouveau les pics du désir l'assener au creux de son bas ventre, quand le bout de la langue de Buffy se mit à danser le long de ce petit coin érogène, près de sa jugulaire.

Elle en ferma les yeux, prise dans un tourbillon de plaisir et non moins exquis.

Sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure éraillé.

« B… Tu… Tu me fais quoi ? »

Elle faisait quoi ?

Buffy se laissait tout simplement submerger par son envie incommensurable de continuer ce qui venait d'être interrompu quelques minutes plus tôt.

Certes, la situation actuelle ne se prêtait sans doute pas pour ce genre de faiblesse mais il existait des désirs si refoulés, qu'il était impossible de ne pas y succomber.

Et cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que Buffy subissait ses rêves sans pouvoir soulager la frustration qu'ils l'animaient. La _torture_ était bien trop vivace de se retrouver depuis toutes ces heures, si près de celle qui lui avait révélé le plaisir suprême.

Elle avait trop longtemps attendu et bien que cela ne fût vraiment pas le moment des distractions et des cajoleries, Buffy n'en avait que faire.

Elle faisait quoi ?

Elle se laissait pour une fois guider par ses sentiments, son envie, son désir.

Ses lèvres prenaient possession de cette peau douce et chaude tout comme son corps se mouvait et se pressait à présent contre celui de Faith. La sentir, pour se persuader que tout ceci était bel et bien réel et qu'elle ne rêvait pas encore une fois.

Le léger gémissement qu'elle s'entendit pousser lorsque leurs bouches se scellèrent et leurs langues se trouvèrent, accrût considérablement l'état de fébrilité dans lequel elle plongeait.

Elle percevait son désir suinté entre ses cuisses, son envie démesurée d'être touchée à cet endroit même, afin de décimer cette chaleur montante, synonyme de jouissance.

Pourtant Dieu qu'elle aimait se retrouver dans cet état. L'excitation dévorante qui la consumait, elle ne l'avait plus vécue de manière réelle depuis si longtemps. Et rien qu'à la pensée de savoir que ce n'était que les prémices, que celle qui la faisait mouiller à cet instant même, allait d'ici peu lui faire l'amour et la faire jouir, décupla son audace.

Elle voulait savoir.

Savoir si Faith se trouvait dans le même état d'excitation qu'elle.

Sans cesser de rompre leur duel de langues devenu langoureux, l'une de ses mains prit le chemin de la cordelette nouée et avec lenteur mais dextérité, tira dessus pour défaire le nœud du pantalon en toile.

Elle crut percevoir un léger mouvement de bassin de la part de Faith, comme si cette dernière l'invitait à continuer son exploration. Chose que Buffy s'empressa de faire.

Ses doigts se retrouvèrent à l'orée de l'élastique du pantalon et perçurent la chaleur de son bas ventre autant que la douceur de sa peau.

Ils disparurent rapidement sous la toile et glisser directement sur son pubis soigneusement épilé.

Un autre mouvement de Faith lui fit comprendre que son exploration sur le '_'mont de vénus''_ était loin de passer inaperçue. D'ailleurs Faith venait de rompre leur baiser, ne laissant qu'un souffle erratique s'échapper entre ses lèvres entrouvertes contre celles de Buffy.

Son gémissement qui s'ensuivit fut perçu par Buffy comme un appel à continuer.

Et ce fut à son tour d'entrouvrir les lèvres lorsque le bout de ses doigts effleura le sexe de Faith. Son majeur trouva rapidement une fente humide et chaude et la Tueuse manqua un battement de cœur.

C'était la première fois qu'elle touchait du doigt la réaction du désir d'une femme… d'une autre femme pour être plus précis et ce constat lui exposa ce fait révélateur : elle faisait de l'effet à Faith.

Elle avait sa preuve du bout des doigts. La moiteur qu'elle percevait, ce souffle court contre ses lèvres qu'elle aspirait et cette étreinte qui l'enserrait, n'en étaient qu'une preuve irréfutable.

« Vois dans quel état tu me mets, B… »

Ce murmure rocailleux suivi de la possession de sa lèvre inférieure entre les dents de Faith conclut cet état de fait.

Réjouie de sa preuve, Buffy finit par sourire et souffla ses mots contre ses lèvres.

« T'es pas la seule à être dans le même état… »

Et plus que tout, elle souhaitait dorénavant que Faith corrobore ses dires.

« … J'ai… J'ai envie de toi, Faith… Je veux te sentir… Je veux… »

Mais Faith n'attendit pas pour entendre le reste et l'interrompit en prenant possession de ses lèvres de manière fougueuse.

Ces seuls mots sonnaient comme une douce musique à ses oreilles.

Elle était loin d'imaginer qu'un jour ils lui seraient destinés.

Et pourtant le rêve prenait réalité à elle aussi.

Sans prendre conscience de son propre état, elle souleva Buffy dans ses bras qui dans un mouvement de possession, l'enserra de ses jambes.

Le parcours jusqu'à sa chambre se fit en un temps record et c'est presque dans un fou rire qu'elles se laissèrent tomber sur le lit défait.

Cependant, très vite le silence refit surface lorsque étendues l'une à côté de l'autre, elles se contemplèrent comme jamais elles ne l'avaient fait auparavant.

Le temps sembla se suspendre dans cette admiration sans fin jusqu'à ce que Faith y mette un terme quand elle bougea et s'accouda sur son bras.

Le silence régnait toujours. Seules leurs respirations restaient perceptibles.

Et c'est avec lenteur que la tueuse brune commença à déboutonner le chandail de Buffy, débutant par le haut pour finir par défaire le bouton du bas.

Chaque bouton défait avait révélé une parcelle de peau laiteuse autant que la fine lingerie en dentelle blanche qui se soulevait lentement à chaque respiration.

Le ventre dorénavant à l'air et la poitrine comprimée dans son _bra,_ Buffy fixait avec intensité le visage de Faith qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qui lui était offert.

Du bout des doigts, cette dernière entreprit alors d'effleurer ce ventre plat qui se contracta et elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire à la vue de la chair de poule qui parcheminait la peau de Buffy.

Ses doigts longèrent ensuite les contours de la lingerie jusqu'à se positionner au centre de ses seins.

Son sourire se fit plus malicieux, lorsqu'elle pressa sur la fermeture.

« Tu as bien fait d'en mettre un qui s'ouvre par le devant… »

Mais ce même sourire s'estompa rapidement quand son regard se porta sur sa poitrine enfin dévoilée.

Chaque parcelle de peau privée mise à nue devant ses yeux n'était que pure merveille.

Tout simplement parce que c'était Buffy.

Tant de fois elle avait imaginé ce moment, tant de fois imagé ses formes, mais rien n'équivalait à la réalité.

Du peu qu'elle voyait encore, Buffy avait un corps splendide et son cœur se gonfla d'une espèce de fierté sans pareille.

Buffy se donnait à elle… Buffy était dorénavant à elle… Buffy lui appartenait.

Un cadeau tombé du ciel qu'elle était loin de vouloir redonner.

Quant à Buffy, elle retint un instant sa respiration lorsque la paume de l'autre tueuse caressa l'un de ses seins et passa sur son mamelon durci.

L'effet fut immédiat.

Elle ferma les yeux et passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

Des images folles virevoltaient devant ses paupières closes et lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Faith puis sa langue taquiner le bout de son sein, elle comprit que son vœu silencieux venait d'être exaucé.

Sa main s'achemina dans la longue chevelure brune et un imperceptible gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

« Faith… »

Cette dernière _jouait_ à enrouler sa langue autour de ce téton qui l'inspirait outre mesure tandis que sa main glissait en de lent va-et-vient sur son flanc puis sa hanche.

Ses lèvres finirent par quitter leur mont et progresser lentement vers son ventre en le parcheminant de baisers jusqu'au nombril.

Elle se redressa alors légèrement et le contempla.

Elle le trouvait on ne peut plus sexy ce nombril.

D'ailleurs tout était sexy chez Buffy. Rien, absolument rien n'était à jeter.

« Il te plait ? »

Faith remonta son regard dans celui de la Tueuse et lui sourit d'un sourire à la fois provocant et gourmand.

« Y a pas que ça qui me plait… »

Et comme pour prouver ses paroles et ses réelles intentions à venir, elle se leva du lit, passa son haut au-dessus de sa tête puis se débarrassa de son pantalon.

Elle se tenait à présent complètement nue devant une Buffy béate, qui, appuyée sur les coudes, venait d'être la seule spectatrice du rapide striptease.

Son regard émeraude brillait de cette étincelle, synonyme d'envie et de désir.

Si elle avait toujours su que Faith possédait un corps bien sculpté, elle était bien loin d'imaginer la réalité… Enfin quelque part, si elle le savait.

Ses rêves.

Ce corps qu'elle avait tant de fois caressé, contemplé dans son imagination.

Oui mais là, il était bel et bien réel.

Et il était au-delà de ses espérances.

Faith possédait un corps de rêve que bon nombre de femmes jalouseraient.

Son regard descendit pour se perdre l'espace d'un instant sur ses seins ronds et fermes, sur ce ventre plat sous lequel on décelait légèrement le dessin parfait de ses abdominaux, sur ses cuisses fines mais musclées et pour finir, par remonter sur ce sexe imberbe qu'elle voyait maintenant après ne l'avoir qu'effleurer.

« Ca te plait ? »

Buffy remonta rapidement ses yeux dans ceux de Faith, presque gênée de s'être attardée sur un endroit où aucune femme ne devrait, en l'état actuel, s'éterniser.

Mais le sourire qu'elle vit sur les lèvres de Faith n'était en rien moqueur.

Bien au contraire. Un doux sourire où percevait l'envie d'entendre la réponse adéquate.

Alors, pourquoi se sentir gênée ? Pourquoi ne pas s'attarder sur cette partie d'anatomie qui lui donnait de coquines idées ?

A son tour, elle esquissa un sourire similaire et un seul mot résonna dans la chambre.

« Oui… »

Un oui qui avait une consonance d'invitation à la rejoindre.

La tueuse brune s'approcha alors du lit avec un sourire dorénavant malicieux au coin de sa bouche.

D'un geste, elle prit le pied droit de Buffy qu'elle s'attela à déchausser et en fit de même avec l'autre pied. Le bruit sourd de la bottine résonna dans la pièce, puis, avec lenteur, elle glissa ses deux mains à l'intérieur des jambes de La Tueuse et les remonta jusqu'à trouver la boucle de la ceinture de son jeans.

Toujours accoudée sur ses avants bras, Buffy la regardait la dévêtir.

Les doigts fins et agiles de sa tueuse de sœur sur cette boucle qui se défaisait, puis sur les boutons qui sautaient, avaient quelque chose de terriblement érotique, pensa-t-elle. De même lorsqu'elle sentit enfin la toile et son _shorty_ glisser de ses hanches.

Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre autant que l'air ambiant lui caresser ses jambes à présent dénudées.

Elle ne possédait plus que son chandail ouvert sur sa poitrine offerte, qu'elle entreprit d'ailleurs d'ôter avec empressement.

Il n'y avait pas plus beau spectacle qu'en ce moment même.

Faith se gorgeait du tableau qu'elle contemplait sous ses yeux : Buffy Summers se trouvait nue dans son lit… Buffy Summers se donnait sans concession et son regard vert aussi brillant que l'émeraude, quémandait l'assouvissement.

« Viens… »

Sa main tendue et ce simple mot firent naître un nouveau pic de désir dans le creux de ses reins.

Alors, tel un félin chasseur, Faith monta sur le lit, s'incérant entre les jambes de Buffy.

Un léger soupir s'évada de ses lèvres lorsque la peau nue de son ventre frôla le sexe de Buffy puis son bas ventre.

Dieu sait que des peaux nues elle en avait connues, mais ici tout était différent.

Oui, ici elle se sentait presque novice en la matière, presque perturbée de ressentir autant d'émotions.

Est-ce cela que l'on ressent lors de sa première fois avec l'être aimé ?

Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre quand elle colla son corps à celui de Buffy, sentant la poitrine de cette dernière effleurer la sienne, percevant les jambes de Buffy s'ouvrir et l'emprisonner.

Les deux coudes posés de part et d'autre du visage de Buffy, Faith se perdit un instant dans ce regard vert qui la sondait jusqu'à ce que deux lèvres rosées et humides viennent prendre possession des siennes.

Buffy n'attendit guère avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres et de partir à la conquête de sa bouche.

Un nouveau pic de désir la traversa quand le bout de sa langue rencontra celui de Faith. Ses mains encore inactives jusqu'alors, commencèrent une lente exploration le long des flancs de l'autre tueuse jusqu'à descendre sur le galbe de ses fesses fermes et les caresser.

Les images de ses songes torrides qui l'avaient jusqu'ici harcelée, s'estompaient. Elle vivait enfin son rêve et la réalité l'envoyait dans des confins de félicité sans nom.

Elle sentait peu à peu le corps de Faith bouger sur elle, son bassin se presser au sien, son propre sexe mouillé de plus bel à chaque frôlement du sien.

Elle en soupira de plaisir contre ses lèvres avant de renverser sa tête en arrière, pressant dans le même temps ses mains pour accentuer leur étreinte.

« Hmmm… »

La bouche humide de la tueuse brune sur sa gorge accentuait son état de fébrilité.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus son désir prenait des proportions inimaginables. Le feu coulait dans ses veines l'envie, voire le besoin de sentir Faith prendre possession de son corps devenait une nécessité.

Faith.

Depuis qu'elle a l'avait revue chez Wolfram et Hart, chaque regard posé sur Faith lui avait semblé une douce torture : faire semblant de rien alors qu'elle n'avait eu qu'une seule envie, goûter à ses lèvres, sentir son corps se presser au sien.

Oui ses rêves lui avaient dévoilé son désir caché pour sa tueuse de sœur, qui sans aucun doute, elle en était persuadée à présent, avait toujours été omniprésent dans son subconscient.

Le poids de son corps sur le sien, sa chaleur qui se diffusait dans chaque parcelle de sa peau l'irradiaient complètement.

Chaque pression du sexe de Faith entre ses cuisses lui faisait monter une vague de plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez.

Elle voulait plus… Elle ne voulait faire plus qu'une avec celle qui devenait son amante.

« Touche-moi, je t'en prie… »

Ces mots sortirent presque comme une supplication entre ses lèvres devenues sèches. Le souffle lui manquait, il devenait erratique et le devint davantage, quand la main de Faith s'achemina jusqu'à son centre.

Elle sentit le corps de cette dernière se décaler pour laisser libre accès à ses doigts qui lui firent échapper un autre gémissement de plaisir.

Ses reins se cambrèrent à la simple friction sur son clitoris gonflé et ses propres mains partirent s'accrocher au montant du lit.

Faith la _torturait_ par son simple toucher.

Cela devenait simplement divin.

Faith regarda un instant ses doigts glisser sur ce sexe humide, prendre possession du trésor le plus intime que Buffy pouvait offrir.

Quelque part, elle avait encore du mal à croire à la situation, redoutant presque de vivre un rêve éveillé.

Pourtant les gémissements de Buffy, ses ondulations de son bassin contre sa main semblaient si réels, tout autant que la pointe de son sein quand elle entreprit de le cueillir entre ses lèvres.

En cet instant même, elle faisait l'amour à Buffy et la ferait bientôt jouir.

Cette seule pensée de l'entendre crier son nom, décupla son excitation.

Sa bouche quitta une nouvelle fois son mamelon érigé, parchemina son ventre de baisers jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à l'orée de ses propres doigts qui massaient avec dextérité ce petit bourgeon rosé, source de plaisir.

Une première lichée du bout de sa langue sur le clitoris de Buffy et elle sentit cette dernière se cambrer davantage.

« Hmmm…»

Elle ne pouvait pas trouver meilleur endroit pour envoyer Buffy aux cimes du plaisir.

Elle-même se sentait échauffer par ce qu'elle faisait et son envie d'apaiser son propre désir se répandait maintenant en elle.

Buffy lui avait toujours fait de l'effet et ce, depuis son premier regard posé sur elle.

Pourquoi ? Elle n'a jamais su trouver la réponse.

Une émotion forte et intense, qui à chaque approche de La Tueuse, se diffusait en elle jusqu'à lui révéler sa totale addiction pour Buffy, même si jamais rien ne s'était passé entre elles.

Et c'était sans doute cela le plus incroyable.

Faith et sa légendaire facilité à s'amuser avec les hommes, à les prendre et à les jeter comme de vulgaires pantins.

Mais il avait suffi d'une rencontre, d'un seul regard et sans doute d'un lien pour ne plus jamais éprouver le plaisir où elle le prenait.

Buffy resterait la seule à lui faire ressentir cette émotion indéfinissable. La preuve étant qu'elle n'eût pu jamais retrouver une émotion aussi forte depuis lors. Chaque conquête se finissait de la même manière : lassitude et claquement de porte.

Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Buffy était revenue dans sa vie.

Et de la plus intime des façons.

Elle ne pouvait dire le contraire, ici en ce moment même.

Le plaisir qu'elle ressentait à la butiner, à la sucer, à juger de quelle manière Buffy réagissait à chaque incursion de ses doigts dans son sexe, n'avait pas de mot.

Revivait-elle ?

Sans doute. En tout cas son cœur n'avait jamais autant tambouriné de toute sa vie, ne s'était jamais autant gonflé à ressentir cette émotion disparue depuis qu'elle avait quitté Sunnydale.

Les doigts de Buffy agrippaient avec force le montant du lit. A chaque pénétration, elle pensait un peu plus arriver au sommet de son plaisir. Mais un autre pic se faisait à chaque fois plus violent, la faisant gémir, se cambrer.

Elle ne pouvait penser à plus rien d'autre, sauf à ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant même.

Son esprit s'était complètement déconnecté de sa prémonition qui l'avait faite pourtant venir : l'attaque sur Faith alors qu'elle jouissait dans ses bras.

Elle était d'ailleurs à deux doigts d'y parvenir. La langue de Faith sur son clitoris la mettait presque en transe. Les tremblements de son corps devenaient révélateurs de sa libération.

Et c'est dans un autre gémissement plus prononcé qu'elle s'arcbouta une ultime fois, laissant son orgasme envahir ses sens et son corps.

Elle sentait les battements de son cœur cogner contre ses tempes autant qu'elle essayait de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

Il n'y avait pas de mot. Ou peut-être un seul : fantasmagorique.

Les yeux encore clos, son sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres à l'approche du corps chaud qui se lovait contre le sien.

Ses mains quittèrent le montant du lit pour glisser sur ce bras qui l'enserrait dorénavant.

Elle finit par se tourner sur le côté, face à Faith et d'un geste d'une douceur extrême, dégagea une mèche brune tombée sur le front de la jeune femme, avant de lui murmurer un :

« C'était fabuleux… »

Et de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Un sourire s'afficha à son tour sur les traits de la tueuse brune quand elles se regardèrent de nouveau.

Sa main caressait de manière inconsciente la longueur de son bras, puis ses hanches en de lents va-et-vient.

« C'est cool alors, parce que… j'ai aussi aimé … »

Dieu que Buffy la trouva magnifique avec ce regard pétillant, ce sourire faisant apparaître ses fossettes aux joues.

Son regard se baissa un instant sur les seins de Faith et d'un geste dont elle ne se saurait pas cru capable, commença à glisser ses doigts sur la peau hâlée de son torse.

« Tu… Tu as déjà eu ce genre d'expérience ? »

Elle remonta ses yeux dans ses prunelles noisette mais les rebaissa rapidement, fixant ses doigts qui effleuraient le dessus de ses seins et descendaient ensuite entre, pour refaire ensuite le chemin inverse.

Ca manquait sûrement de tact, surtout en ce moment précis, mais la curiosité de La Tueuse avait été la plus forte.

Elle ne savait plus rien de la vie de Faith. Etait-elle libre ? Casée ?

Mais quelque part elle voulait savoir si elle avait ses chances.

Le court silence qui s'ensuivit lui fit de nouveau remonter son regard.

Le silence équivalait souvent à une réponse positive.

« En prison oui… »

Et comme pour se justifier, Faith crut bon de continuer son explication.

« C'était plus un besoin qu'une envie, B. Il est arrivé des fois où se donner soi-même du plaisir, n'était plus assez… Mais… »

Sa main remonta le long de son bras jusqu'à finir par lui caresser sa joue de son pouce.

« … C'était rien et… Ca n'a jamais été aussi fabuleux que maintenant… »

Un besoin plus qu'une envie ?

Buffy pouvait le comprendre, même si quelque part elle se sentait déçue de ne pas être sa première.

Un besoin plus qu'une envie ?

Ces mots repassaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Et elle alors ? Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ?

Ses rêves l'avaient frustrée sexuellement parlant. Aurait-elle pu dire que ce qui venait de se passer n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un besoin ?

Elle se sentait apaisée à présent, volait sur un nuage de bien-être et oui, elle ne pouvait nier l'évidence : seule Faith aurait pu la satisfaire.

Oui elle avait eu besoin d'elle pour retrouver sa paix intérieure.

Mais le besoin c'était aussi mélangé à l'envie.

L'envie de Faith.

Et rien qu'à cette pensée, elle sentit de nouveau un pic de plaisir la prendre au niveau des reins.

Sa main ne cessait ses caresses et l'effet, elle le vit aux mamelons de Faith qui durcissaient.

« J'ai envie de toi… »

D'entendre ces mots, Faith en entrouvrit les lèvres de surprise, autant qu'elle le fut lorsque Buffy se colla davantage à elle et l'embrassa, partant directement à la conquête de sa langue.

Sa main s'entremêla dans sa chevelure dorée tandis que sa jambe partait emprisonner celles de Buffy.

Faith manqua bientôt un battement de coeur lorsqu'elle sentit une main s'acheminer directement sur son sexe.

Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire contre ses lèvres sur l'audace de la jeune femme.

Dieu qu'elle aimait cette Buffy-là.

Et le mot _aimer_ ne troubla aucunement ses pensées.

Pour l'instant, elle se concentrait sur la proximité de ces doigts vers son spot sensible et commença à bouger du bassin dès que Buffy se trouva dans la parfaite position.

Leurs langues s'enroulaient dans un baiser d'une extrême langueur.

Elles se découvraient pour ainsi dire pour la première fois, mais de la plus intime des façons. Faith se surprenant de l'hardiesse qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru déceler chez Buffy, Buffy, quant à elle, troublée par cette infime douceur qui émanait de Faith.

La chaleur qu'elles dégageaient faisaient à présent suinter leurs corps et Buffy, forte de continuer à explorer cette peau moite et parfumée, poursuivit de jouer de sa langue sur l'un des tétons qu'elle avait vu se dresser quelques instants plus tôt.

A présent sur le dos, complètement à la merci de Buffy, Faith savourait ses douces attentions.

Chaque baiser, chaque caresse de Sa Tueuse l'emmenait à la frontière du plaisir et de l'aboutissement.

Tout simplement parce que c'était Buffy, ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant même allait au-delà de ce qu'elle avait espéré.

Et sa surprise partit en grandissant quand elle vit Buffy la chevaucher, puis onduler du bassin à l'endroit précis où leurs deux sexes firent unisson.

Une position devant laquelle Faith ne put contrôler son regard sur la vision de cette poitrine haute et ferme.

D'un geste instinctif, ses mains partirent à la rencontre de ses galbes parfaits et se trouvèrent bientôt emprisonnées par les propres mains de Buffy qui les emmena directement sur ses seins.

Le frottement cadencé accouplé à son excitation fut la barrière qui céda à son flot de jouissance.

D'un mouvement, elle se redressa et dans un gémissement de plaisir, captura le visage de Buffy entre ses deux mains et perdit son souffle saccadé contre ses lèvres.

Buffy ralentit le rythme jusqu'à ne plus bouger.

Elle resta là, immobile dans ces bras tant rêvés et respirait son souffle chaud.

Un léger sourire taquin s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

« Alors… »

Tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour du cou de Faith.

« C'était toujours aussi fabuleux… Hum ? »

Et ce sourire gonfla de nouveau le cœur de Faith.

Un comportement tendre et complice à son égard, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu voir un jour à son encontre.

Sa main passa dans les cheveux dorés de Buffy et elle lui répondit du même sourire.

« Sur une échelle entre un et dix… Je te mettrai… huit… »

« Et pour arriver au palier numéro neuf…? »

Du bout du nez, Buffy effleura celui de Faith.

« … Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, hein dis-moi ? »

« Hum, je sais pas… A toi de me surprendre… »

Et d'un mouvement, Faith bascula en arrière, entraînant Buffy avec elle sur le matelas.

Le léger rire de Buffy résonna dans la pièce et bien camper dans ses bras, elle la contempla de son regard brillant, le menton posé sur ses deux mains.

« Tu pourrais vraiment être surprise, tu sais ? »

« Je le suis déjà, B… Mais tu me connais… Je suis une insatiable et… J'aime tes surprises… »

« … Alors si j'ai bien compris… Tu n'as pas envie de te lever… »

« Parce que tu as envie de te lever, toi ? »

« Non. »

« Bonne réponse… »

« Alors… »

D'un léger mouvement, Buffy se redressa, posant ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage de Faith et la regarda en hauteur.

« Tu crois qu'on pourrait essayer le neuvième niveau ? »

Et sans crier gare, la tueuse brune, dans un éclat de rire, l'enserra par la taille et la bascula dos au matelas.

« Et c'est moi l'insatiable… »

* * *

Le soleil se couchait déjà à l'horizon quand la porte de la chambre s'entrebâilla en silence.

Deux corps étendus sur le lit reposaient paisiblement. L'un sur le ventre, le drap remonté à peine au niveau des reins et les bras repliés sous le traversin, dormait du sommeil du juste.

L'autre, au contraire, étendu sur le côté, accoudé sur sa main, contemplait de tout son saoul cette beauté endormie.

Buffy n'osait la toucher de peur de la réveiller, de rompre ce tableau enchanteur.

Elles avaient fait l'amour pendant des heures, se découvrant de mille et une façons et la quiétude qui régnait en cet instant dans la chambre lui faisait entrevoir d'autres réveils similaires.

Le voulait-elle ? Oh que oui.

Faith le voulait-elle ? Elle espérait que oui.

Que se passerait-il quand tout ceci serait terminé ?

Elle ne voulait pas encore y songer, préférant remettre à plus tard les interrogations et se persuadant à penser, qu'il y aurait une solution adéquate à leur situation de distance.

Un léger bruit la fit sursauter et elle tourna rapidement la tête.

Son sourire refit surface quand elle posa son regard sur Lucky, assis devant le lit, sa laisse pendue dans sa gueule.

« On peut dire que ta maîtresse t'a bien dressé toi… »

Un léger coup d'œil sur l'être endormie et Buffy se força à sortir du lit.

« Ok… Je peux comprendre que ça presse… »

Sans aucune gêne, elle ouvrit les tiroirs de la commode, en sortit pantalon en toile, lingerie et haut à capuche puis s'habilla.

Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de retourner vers le lit et y déposer un baiser sur une épaule dénudée avant de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille.

« Je reviens vite… Je vais sortir Lucky… »

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand une voix grave et un rien rauque l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Hey… T'as pas oublié quelque chose ? »

Buffy se retourna et ses yeux reprirent leur brillance lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la forme dénudée, cette fois-ci allongée sur le dos.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller… »

« Je le suis maintenant… »

Ses pas la ramenèrent vers le lit et Buffy s'empressa d'embrasser Faith d'un tendre baiser.

« Ton chien a besoin je crois de se soulager… Alors j'y vais… (l'embrassa de nouveau)… et je reviens… (l'embrassa encore)… très vite… »

« Reste près de la maison, ok ? »

« Ok… Je serai pas loin… »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, sortit de la chambre, Lucky, la queue frétillante, à ses basques.

* * *

Faith finit par sortir de sa chambre une demi-heure plus tard. Un léger coup d'œil sur la pendule de la cuisine, puis elle récupéra son paquet de cigarettes avant de se poster devant la fenêtre.

Les lampadaires se mettaient à s'éclairer les uns après les autres et la rue devenait déserte. Les lumières des fenêtres des autres pavillons annonçaient que chacun était retourné dans ses pénates.

Chacun oui, mais Buffy n'était toujours pas rentrée et son absence commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement.

Elle tira sur sa cigarette et tourna rapidement la tête au bruit qu'elle venait d'entendre du côté de la porte fenêtre de la cuisine.

Sans tarder, elle s'y dirigea et son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'en ouvrant la porte, elle fit entrer son chien, seul.

Elle se précipita alors sur le seuil et hurla.

« BUFFY ! »

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

« Merde ! »

Elle referma avec violence la porte et commença à faire les cents pas.

« Putain ! Merde ! »

Elle ne voulait pas le croire mais sa raison malheureusement lui confirmait ses sombres conclusions.

Cette _tarée_ avait réussi son coup.

Et plus que l'inquiétude, cette fois-ci une peur sans nom s'insinua en elle.

* * *

**PART VI**

Buffy dodelina un instant de la tête avant qu'elle ne papillonne des yeux et ne les ouvre.

Il faisait assez sombre autour d'elle. Seule une lumière écarlate provenant de l'extérieur, tamisait la pièce.

Encore déboussolée, son regard se porta néanmoins sur un lit étroit au drap défait, sur les murs aux tapisseries défraîchies, sur une table sur laquelle trônait divers objets qu'elle ne put identifier sur le moment.

Elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, consciente de la douleur qui persistait au niveau de son omoplate.

Le dernier souvenir qui s'interposa à elle fut cette sensation de décharge l'envahir alors qu'elle rebroussait chemin pour rentrer, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Elle voulut bouger mais s'aperçut rapidement de sa position, assise sur une chaise en bois, poignets solidement noués derrière le dos. Buffy n'attendit guère longtemps pour comprendre la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

D'ailleurs le bruit du grésillement du pistolet électrique qu'on actionne lui fit tourner la tête.

« Ces petits joujoux sont d'une efficacité, ça pourrait tuer quelqu'un en un rien de temps. »

Debout, appuyée au mur, Rita regardait comme fascinée, le petit rayon électrique bleuté apparaître à chaque pulsion sur le bouton.

Sa silhouette se nimbait du rouge écarlate du néon extérieur et Buffy se demanda dès lors si son cauchemar ne prenait pas enfin réalité.

« Vous avez fait la plus grosse erreur de votre vie… »

Un ricanement lui répondit et Buffy la regarda s'approcher d'elle, l'objet en main.

« T'as pas l'air de bien comprendre ce qui se passe, ma belle ! »

Le bout de l'appareil se mit à frôler la peau de la Tueuse au niveau de sa mâchoire, de son cou de sa poitrine.

« C'est moi qui détient le pouvoir… Le pouvoir de te tuer quand je l'aurai décidé… »

« Et vous croyez que vous me faites peur ? Vous ne savez pas qui je suis… »

« Qui tu es ? »

Rita se pencha vers elle et son regard empli de froideur se fixa dans celui sans peur de la Tueuse.

Cette dernière sentait le bout de l'appareil s'appuyer contre sa poitrine, savait qu'elle jouait la provocation en la défiant, savait également qu'en cet instant même, elle était victime. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas laisser le plaisir à sa tortionnaire de penser que cette dernière avait le contrôle absolu sur elle.

« Tu es le grain de sable qui s'est insinuée entre moi et Faith… Faith m'appartient, t'entends ? Elle est à moi ! T'aurais jamais dû poser les yeux sur elle ! »

Et un petit sourire provocateur ne put s'empêcher de se profiler sur les lèvres de Buffy à la pensée de ses ébats passionnels avec Faith, plus tôt dans la journée.

« Je n'ai pas fait que poser mes yeux sur elle… »

Un court silence s'installa comme si les mots s'acheminaient lentement jusqu'au cerveau de Rita. Mais lorsque celle-ci comprit enfin le sens, son visage se déforma sous la colère et d'une pulsion, envoya une décharge électrique.

« TU MENS ! »

Buffy serra les dents et les poings sous la douleur qui l'envahit et haleta pour reprendre sa respiration lorsque la décharge cessa.

« ELLE NE M'AURAIT JAMAIS FAIT CA ! PARCE QUE JE SAIS QU'ELLE M'AIME ! »

La tueuse releva son visage et comprit à la vue de cette femme qui se tenait à présent la tête en s'infligeant des coups, toute la démence qui l'animait.

C'est alors que son regard se posa sur le mur du fond. Celui-ci était tapissé d'innombrables photos de Faith, prises dans différents lieux, de près comme de loin.

Oui, l'obsession de cette femme pour Faith tirait vers une folie que rien ne pourrait arrêter.

* * *

Faith raccrocha avec rage. Cela faisait la troisième fois qu'elle tentait de joindre Willow et seule la voix enregistrée du répondeur lui répondait.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Sans l'aide de la sorcière pour localiser Buffy, ses chances pour la retrouver vivante s'amenuisaient. Et cette perspective de finalité la mettait dans une tension extrême autant que dans une inquiétude grandissante.

Faith ne pouvait nier sa peur de perdre Buffy. Elle avait vu de quoi était capable cette femme et ses menaces proférées contre Buffy étaient de loin non feintées.

Oui, elle percevait la peur lui tenailler le ventre comme jamais auparavant.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle se sentait ô combien responsable de la situation, parce qu'elle ne pouvait concevoir dorénavant sa vie sans Buffy dans ses parages et plus que tout, parce que Buffy serait toujours la seule et l'unique.

Il faisait à présent nuit et elle attendait d'une minute à l'autre l'arrivée d'Angel. Elle lui avait rapidement expliqué la situation.

Elle tournait à présent en rond tel un lion dans sa cage, maudissant son inactivité du moment. Les secondes, les minutes passaient, interminables et synonymes de perte du temps à la retrouver.

« Putain ! Réfléchis Faith ! »

Une cigarette coincée entre son index et son majeur, elle se frottait le front de sa paume, espérant faire rejaillir de son esprit les mots de Buffy concernant ses rêves.

La main tatouée.

Elle savait maintenant à qui elle appartenait.

Quoi d'autre bon sang ?

Il fallait qu'elle se rappelle de leur discussion. Le moindre mot pouvait peut-être indiquer une piste à suivre.

Elle tira sur sa cigarette tout en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

Son regard se porta alors sur une voiture qui ralentissait et stoppait sur le trottoir d'en face. A la vue des feux stop arrière allumés, Faith entrouvrit les lèvres sur les mots qui lui revenaient en tête.

_Y avait de la lumière rouge dans la chambre…_

_Ca clignotait… _

_L'enseigne du Motel m'a fait penser que dans mon rêve il y avait cette même couleur…_

Buffy avait tenu ces propos alors qu'elles passaient non loin du motel qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres de là où elle habitait.

C'était mince comme indice, peut-être même non exploitable, mais Faith préférait tenter le coup plutôt que de rester à ne rien faire.

Sans plus attendre, elle partit chercher son arbalète rangée dans le placard de sa chambre, puis ramassa son téléphone portable qu'elle porta à son oreille après avoir appuyé sur la touche rappel.

« Angel, c'est moi ! »

Elle claqua la porte d'entrée derrière elle et dans des pas rapides, atteignit sa voiture.

« Rejoins-moi au motel qui se trouve dans la rue perpendiculaire à la mienne… Et grouille ! »

_# Attends Faith ! Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça, tu te mets en danger !_

« J'en ai rien à foutre SoulBoy ! T'as pas compris qu'elle va la tuer ! Je suis sûre qu'elle est là-bas, alors tu ramènes tes miches au plus vite… »

Et sans plus attendre, elle jeta le portable sur le siège passager et fit crisser les pneus lorsqu'elle démarra.

* * *

« Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Buffy essayait de reprendre son souffle. La décharge électrique qu'elle venait à nouveau de subir, semblait avoir augmenté en intensité. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à un rythme fou et ses forces paraissaient l'avoir abandonnée.

La tête baissée, elle remonta son regard sur Rita et derrière ses mèches blondes qui lui pendaient dorénavant devant les yeux, elle la distingua en train de caresser avec tendresse la poupée confectionnée.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix résonna un rien rocailleuse et essoufflée.

« Pourquoi vous faites tout ça, alors que vous dites l'aimer ? »

La main de Rita stoppa et elle releva son visage, penseur.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle s'empara alors d'une longue aiguille qui trônait sur la table et, dans des pas lents, s'avança vers Buffy.

« Parce qu'elle doit savoir qu'on ne me repousse pas… »

D'une voix à présent plus dure, elle continua.

« Elle ne m'a jamais adressé un regard alors que moi, je ne voyais qu'elle ! Jusqu'au jour où cette petite pétasse est arrivée et l'a accaparée ! Elle l'a détournée de moi ! »

Buffy n'eut pas de peine à imaginer la suite une fin tragique pour celle qui avait _accaparé_ l'objet de sa convoitise.

Connaîtrait-elle le même sort ?

Plus les secondes, minutes avançaient, plus Buffy pensait que ses heures étaient comptées.

Et chose ironique en soi, imaginer La Tueuse se faire tuer par un être humain. Tant d'années à combattre vampires, démons et apocalypses pour finalement fléchir devant une psychopathe humaine.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi rire, pourtant un rire nerveux la prit. Elle se mettait à rire en secouant légèrement de la tête sur cette situation pourtant dramatique, mais à laquelle elle aurait été à mille lieux d'imaginer en être victime un jour.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire comme ça ! »

Rita se trouva un instant déstabilisée par ce comportement, loin d'être celui que l'on attend quand on se retrouve captif.

Buffy finit par se calmer. Elle ne voulait en rien lui donner du plaisir en lui disant que la Tueuse se trouvait être dans une situation inconfortable. Et si elle arrivait à gagner quelques minutes de récupération, elle pourrait décemment reprendre ses forces qui la détacheraient en un rien de temps.

Elle rétorqua alors consciente que sa non peur perturbait son tortionnaire.

« Je me dis, que La Tueuse que je suis va te botter le cul d'ici trente secondes… Alors si j'étais toi j'arrêterais de faire câlin avec ma poupée et je poserais gentiment ce que tu as dans les mains… »

Rita la regarda un court moment, le regard interrogatif comme si les mots dits semblaient incohérents pour être compris.

Pourtant son expression changea quand son cerveau imprima le mot « Tueuse ». Un léger sourire sardonique se profila alors à l'orée de ses lèvres sur l'aberration qu'elle croyait entendre, mais la façon dont Buffy la toisait, effaça rapidement son sourire, pour faire place au doute.

Elle n'avait pas pu réitérer son geste sur Faith quand celle-ci s'était retrouvée à l'intérieur de sa maison en sa compagnie.

Elle s'en souvenait maintenant. Son sort avait cessé de fonctionner.

Cette même fille arrivée de nulle part, l'avait même en un rien de temps, démasquée.

Et maintenant, des menaces à son encontre, sans aucune appréhension ni gêne.

Cette fille avait forcément quelque chose de spécial et malgré son envie incommensurable de faire disparaître à tout jamais ce regard narquois posé sur elle, sa curiosité s'en trouva accrue.

Elle serra davantage la longue aiguille qu'elle tenait dans sa main et d'un geste du menton, rétorqua :

« T'es qui au juste ? Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Faith ? »

* * *

Faith stoppa sur le parking du motel dans un crissement de pneu et descendit de sa voiture presque en courant.

Un instant plus tard, elle ouvrait avec élan la porte de la pièce qui faisait office d'accueil et se dirigeait dans des pas rapides vers l'homme qui venait de sursauter à son entrée.

Ce dernier, assis derrière son comptoir en train de lire son journal, suspendit son geste de porter son cigare à ses lèvres et la regarda s'approcher.

Faith ne lui laissa pas le temps de décrocher la moindre parole qu'elle l'interrogea d'une voix pressante et quasi autoritaire.

« Vous avez dans votre motel une fille rousse, cheveux court, à peu près de mon âge, avec un tatouage sur la main ? »

« Oh oh du calme ma belle… Des clients j'en vois passer tous les jours… Et puis, je suis pas tenu de te donner ce genre d'informations ? T'es qui pour me poser ces questions, hein ? »

L'exaspération se peignit aussitôt sur les traits de la tueuse quand le logeur aspira une taffe de son cigare d'un air on ne peut plus concupiscent à son encontre.

Alors sans prévenir, elle lui prit la main qu'elle tordit avec force.

L'homme se retrouva bientôt plié en deux, geignant sous la douleur qui l'envahissait.

« Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de trou d'uc… Une pression et je te casse les os. Alors tu réponds à ma question, ok ? »

« Y a… Y a une fille qui est arrivée depuis plus d'une semaine, oui… Et elle a un… un tatouage sur la main… »

« Quelle chambre ? »

L'homme grimaça sous la pression qui se faisait plus forte…

« 132… Vous… Vous traversez le parking, vous montez les escaliers et… et c'est la troisième porte à droite au premier étage… »

Faith finit par le relâcher et tout en reculant d'un pas, le menaça du doigt autant que du regard.

« T'avises surtout pas de la prévenir, sinon c'est pas que la main que je te brise… »

Et sans plus attendre, Faith retourna à sa voiture où elle récupéra son arbalète.

Elle entendit alors le bruit d'une voiture arriver et reconnut aussitôt celle d'Angel.

« Hey ! Tu comptes aller où comme ça Faith ? »

Alors qu'il claquait sa portière.

« Elle est là SoulBoy et elle a Buffy. »

« Attends Faith ! »

Le vampire lui attrapa un instant le bras pour la retourner vers lui.

« Tu mesures le fait que c'est une humaine ? »

« Humaine ou pas, je lui ai dit que si elle touchait à un seul de ses cheveux, je la buterais… »

La véhémence des propos de la tueuse interloqua le vampire.

Et vampire qu'il était, ne venait-il pas de sentir sur Faith l'odeur familière de l'autre Tueuse ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent un instant sous ses interrogations et hypothèses et son regard se fixa dans celui de Faith.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Tu as son odeur sur toi… »

« Putain Angel ! Tu crois que c'est le moment de me renifler ! »

Elle ferma d'un coup sec son coffre et s'apprêtait à partir quand la main du vampire la stoppa de nouveau.

« Pourquoi tu as son odeur sur elle, Faith ? »

« Non mais tu me fais quoi, là ! »

Et d'un geste elle se dégagea de l'emprise du vampire.

« T'as oublié que t'es plus avec elle et ce que je fais avec B, c'est pas tes oignons, ok ! Alors si ça te pose un problème, j'en n'ai rien à foutre… J'ai plus important à faire que de te répondre… »

Sans un autre mot, elle s'éloigna en direction du bâtiment.

Le vampire serra les dents sous l'émotion qui l'envahissait. Colère ? Trahison ? Tristesse ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

Il avait on ne peut plus compris ce qu'il en retournait par la réponse évasive de la tueuse et comble de l'ironie, il s'en était toujours douté.

Oui, il avait toujours redouté qu'un jour ou l'autre, les deux tueuses prennent véritablement conscience du lien plus qu'étroit qui les unissait.

Le vampire qu'il était, teinté d'expérience depuis des décennies l'avait très bien senti voler dans l'air et ce, depuis l'apparition de Faith dans la vie de Buffy.

Ca couvait et ce jour était donc arrivé.

Sa dernière lueur d'espoir qu'un jour lui et Buffy pourraient peut-être, venait de s'éteindre à jamais. Il prenait véritablement conscience qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. D'ailleurs personne ne pouvait faire le poids.

Il finit par soupirer de résolution puis partit rejoindre Faith qui montait déjà les escaliers.

Il la rattrapa et ne put s'empêcher de lancer alors qu'il atteignait la dernière marche.

« Ne t'avise surtout pas de faire avec elle ce que tu fais avec les autres, Faith… »

L'allusion sur sa vie privée était on ne peut plus claire et Faith ne lui prêta ni un regard, ni ne lui répondit.

Par ces seuls mots, elle comprenait qu'Angel ne lui pardonnerait pas si elle faisait souffrir Buffy.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin quelques pas avant la porte 132. Le sol du perron semblait nimbé de lumière rouge autant que les murs et pour cause, l'enseigne « MOTEL » se trouvait être accrochée à l'extrémité de la rambarde.

D'un mouvement du menton, Faith lui indiqua la porte et tous deux se postèrent devant, prêts à la défoncer

« Fais ta tête de méchant, ça va l'impressionner… »

* * *

A l'intérieur de la pièce le cœur de Buffy s'emballa quelque peu, non pas par le fait des réactions imprévues de la _psychopathe_ _de service_ mais tout simplement par les picotements familiers qu'elle percevait depuis quelques secondes.

Faith avait réussi à la retrouver, Faith venait la secourir.

Si sa première réaction fut de laisser son sourire heureux s'afficher sur ses lèvres à la seule pensée de la revoir, elle s'en abstint cependant. Là à l'extérieur, Faith n'était plus protégée par le sort de Willow et l'inquiétude prenait soudainement place par le seul fait que la poupée, source de leurs maux, se tenait précisément entre les mains de sa geôlière.

Cette dernière aurait sans doute largement le temps de porter une dernière estafilade.

« Tu veux savoir qui je suis ? »

Tout en discrétion, la Tueuse commença à tirer sur ses liens en même temps qu'elle lui répondait.

« Je suis Buffy Summers, la Tueuse de Vampires ! L'Elue qui doit affronter les vampires, les démons et blablabla… Ah ! Mais comme j'ai été tuée avant de revenir à la vie, Faith est devenue la nouvelle Tueuse… On se retrouve deux tueuses maintenant et Willow, qui se trouve être ma meilleure amie, est une puissante sorcière… »

Rita commençait à se poser des questions sur l'état de mentalité de cette Buffy. Ses propos aussi irréalistes soient-ils, semblaient pourtant contés avec force et conviction.

« … Et tu ne peux plus rien faire parce que Faith est protégée par un sort et comme je te le disais, pas plus tard qu'il y a trente secondes, je vais te botter le cul… »

Et Buffy lui montra alors ses deux mains qu'elle venait de libérer.

Il ne fallut qu'un court instant à Rita pour comprendre ce qui se passait avant qu'un cri de rage ne sorte de sa gorge et qu'elle ne lève son _arme_ aiguisée sur Buffy.

Mais au même moment la porte en bois vola en éclat.

Rita se retourna sur elle-même, surprise par le bruit et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi, non pas à cause de l'arbalète pointée sur elle, mais du visage déformé de celui qui se tenait à la droite de Faith.

Il n'avait rien d'humain. Son front protubérant, ses yeux jaunes et plus que tout, ses deux longues canines visibles lui firent entrevoir toute la réalité des propos qu'elle venait d'entendre quelques minutes auparavant.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle devenait plus folle qu'elle ne l'était déjà ! Cela ne pouvait pas exister… Les vampires n'étaient que chimères.

« Tu bouges, t'es morte… »

La voix glaciale de Faith résonna alors dans son esprit malade qui la reconnecta à sa propre réalité : Faith.

Faith qui se tenait devant elle, plus belle que jamais.

Etait-elle venue pour elle ?

Un sourire presque hésitant se profila sur ses lèvres et dans un geste inconscient, serra la poupée contre elle.

Rita ne percevait plus ce qui l'entourait elle ne voyait plus que Faith.

« Je… Je savais que tu me reviendrais… »

Elle commença à faire un pas puis deux.

« Tu vois… »

Elle tourna un instant la tête vers Buffy qui se tenait prête à agir au cas où, avant de reposer son regard sur l'objet de son obsession.

« Cette fille est un obstacle, Faith… Elle doit mourir parce… parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui compte. N'est-ce pas ? »

Et devant l'air _dégoûté_ qui se dessinait sur les traits de Faith d'entendre de telles inepties, des larmes commencèrent à lui brouiller la vue. Et c'est d'une voix presque plaintive qu'elle réitéra sa question.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Buffy se trouvait témoin d'une scène tout fait contraire à ce qu'elle s'attendait à voir : des lamentations à la place de la fureur et des attaques qu'elle avait craint de prime abord.

Elle prenait acte que le sentiment ''amour'' révélait son côté obscur et dangereux, qu'on pouvait aisément franchir les barrières du déraisonnable, voire de la folie dans ce contexte-là simplement par amour.

_Tant que je serai en vie, elle ne touchera à aucun de tes cheveux… _

La menace de Faith proférée la veille s'interposa alors dans son esprit. Une phrase prononcée sous l'effet de la colère, mais qui témoignait cependant de l'ampleur de ses sentiments à son égard. Et Buffy prenait réellement conscience que ces derniers ne devaient d'ailleurs pas dater d'hier.

Faith se trouvait être une personne entière au tempérament de feu. Elle avait pu largement s'en apercevoir pendant ces années où elles s'étaient côtoyées.

Une personne entière, qui lorsqu'elle devait véritablement aimer, ne devait pas faire dans la demi-mesure. Mais, de cette rapide analyse qui aurait pu la freiner de quelque manière que ce soit, Buffy se trouva au contraire, emplie d'un sentiment de fierté.

Elle était celle, la seule, l'unique pour qui sa tueuse de sœur pourrait devenir en quelque sorte _déraisonnable_.

La profondeur des sentiments de Faith se témoignait dans ses gestes et attitudes. Et en cet instant, les légers regards furtifs que cette dernière lui envoyait afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien, la conforta dans cette idée.

Son cœur se gonfla de ce sentiment qui se trouvait loin d'avoir qu'un côté obscur et dangereux. Elle se mit à lui sourire. Un sourire qui sans doute, aurait fait pâlir de jalousie et de rage celle qui, à présent lui tournait imprudemment le dos.

« Ca va B ? »

Le souci qui transparaissait dans la voix de Faith et la totale ignorance que Rita perçut à son encontre la sortit une nouvelle fois de ses gonds.

Elle ne donna aucune opportunité à Buffy de répliquer, que sa voix s'éleva cette fois-ci cinglante et colérique.

« POURQUOI TU ME FAIS CA, FAITH ! »

Ses gestes devenaient nerveux et sa main malmenait dans des secousses, la poupée qu'elle tenait encore.

« TU PEUX PAS L'AIMER PLUS QUE MOI ! T'ENTENDS ! T'ES A MOI ! »

« Désolée pour toi, mais j'aime pas les rousses… Alors t'es gentille l'hystérique de service, tu poses ce que tu as dans les mains avant que je m'énerve réellement, parce que tu vois là, j'ai atteint mon quota de patience… »

Rita secoua lentement la tête. Non ce n'était pas du tout comme cela devait se passer ! Faith était venue pour elle ! Faith l'aimait, non ? Elle était venue la chercher pour l'emmener loin, très loin comme elle l'avait toujours pensé.

Mais rien ne tournait rond. Les paroles de Faith n'étaient en rien à ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Faith se jouait d'elle. Faith la repoussait alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour qu'elles soient unies.

« Si… Si je ne peux pas t'avoir… alors personne ne t'aura… »

D'un geste, elle leva sa main armée et s'apprêtait à transpercer la poupée quand elle se sentit pivoter par une épaule et entendit une voix lui dire.

« Hey… »

Avant de percevoir une vive douleur au niveau du menton et de tomber de tout son poids au sol, assommée.

« Bon sang ! Ca me démangeait… »

Faith esquissa un sourire toute en rabaissant son arbalète.

« Bonne droite… J'crois que tu l'as mise KO pour un moment. »

Ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'au corps inconscient qu'elle regardait à présent d'un air pensif. Cette fille aussi ''dérangée'' soit-il, n'avait commis ses méfaits que poussée par ses sentiments pour elle. Inconsciemment, Faith fit une légère rétrospection de son propre passé : n'avait-elle pas elle-même frôlé un jour ce point de non retour ?

« J'en pouvais plus de l'entendre dire que tu étais à elle… »

Ces seuls mots la sortirent de sa méditation. Faith finit par relever lentement son regard noisette et son inconditionnel sourire narquois étira ses lèvres pleines et sensuelles.

« Enfin, je veux dire… »

Tandis que Buffy se reprenait tout en replaçant une mèche, de par la présence du vampire qu'elle venait de remarquer.

« Qu'elle parlait beaucoup trop et fort aussi… »

« Ouais, c'est sûr… »

Faith jeta un regard furtif sur Angel qui avait repris son apparence humaine. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, il semblait ne pas être à sa place et loin d'être à l'aise à l'entrée de la porte. D'ailleurs il ne tarda pas à en faire cas.

« Finalement ma présence n'était pas indispensable, je vois… »

Fuyant leur regard, il tourna les talons et lança en s'éloignant.

« Evite de me déranger pour si peu la prochaine fois Faith… »

Les deux tueuses le regardèrent disparaître.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être grognon parfois… Je sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter son humeur taciturne. »

Faith laissa échapper un petit rire sur le commentaire cocasse de l'ex-petite amie du vampire, parce que s'il y en a une qui devait le savoir, c'était bien elle.

« On en prend l'habitude, je crois… »

Mais elle reprit aussitôt son sérieux quand elle lui porta un regard plus soucieux tout en lui repoussant quelques mèches dorées.

« Ca va ? Elle ne t'a pas blessée ? »

Buffy secoua négativement la tête, laissant pourtant passer une petite grimace sur les traits de son visage.

« Non ça va… Je peux pas dire que je sois fan des décharges électriques, mais j'ai connu pire que ça… Et d'ailleurs… »

A son tour, Buffy se rapprocha considérablement du corps de sa tueuse de sœur et dans un geste affectueux, enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

« … J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais arrivée… »

« De ce que j'ai pu voir en arrivant, tu maîtrisais parfaitement la situation… »

L'angoisse de Faith semblait avoir totalement disparu. Retrouver ces bras qui l'enserraient, ce regard qui la couvait, lui firent comprendre à quel point elle en était dépendante à présent.

De son bras libre, elle l'encercla par la taille et son petit sourire taquin fit apparaître ses fossettes aux joues.

« Tu t'es débrouillée comme une chef, t'avais pas besoin de moi… »

« Tu ne t'es même pas fait un peu de souci pour moi ? »

La petite moue qui apparut sur les lèvres de Buffy renvoya Faith dans ses souvenirs de leurs premières rencontres. Cette époque où La Tueuse, encore adolescente, l'avait séduite à jamais par son innocence et son naturel.

Elle laissa un court silence s'installer entre elles, scrutant de son regard sombre les traits parfaits et sa beauté envoûtante.

Dieu que Buffy lui faisait de l'effet !

Sa voix résonna légèrement plus rauque sous les émotions qui l'envahissaient.

« T'as pas idée à quel point j'ai eu peur, quand j'ai vu Lucky revenir seul… »

Et il n'y avait pas meilleure phrase à entendre pour que le cœur de Buffy fasse un bond considérable dans sa poitrine et que son corps en ressente des effets escomptés.

Elle se pressa davantage, semblant vouloir effacer à jamais la moindre distance entre elles.

Sans plus aucune hésitation sur la nature de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Faith, elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Sa vie venait d'être chamboulée de la plus incroyable des façons par le simple fait d'un rêve. Un rêve prémonitoire dont elle n'avait pu tout à fait combattre et changer le cours des évènements. D'ailleurs, s'était-elle réellement battue contre ses propres sentiments ?

Les lèvres pleines et sensuelles qui l'embrassaient, le corps chaud et souple qui se pressait au sien, non, aujourd'hui pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu sans défaire. La réalité dépassait le summum de ses songes.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

« Chérie ? »

« Hum ? »

Assise en tailleur sur le canapé, Willow releva la tête du magazine qu'elle était en train de feuilleter, lorsque Kennedy descendit la dernière marche de l'escalier et fit son apparition dans le salon.

« Elle est encore en train de chanter sous la douche… »

« Oui et ? »

La jeune tueuse se laissa tomber sur le sofa et rétorqua en joignant le geste à la parole.

« C'est pas normal… Elle ne chante jamais d'habitude… »

Willow retourna à sa lecture en retournant une page.

« Faut croire que l'air de Los Angeles lui a fait le plus grand bien… »

« Tu crois ? Elle ne nous a rien dit depuis qu'elle est revenue y a une semaine… »

Le petit sourire que Kennedy vit profiler sur le coin de la lèvre de Willow lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Hey ! Si tu sais quelque chose, tu pourrais me le dire au moins… »

Mais la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée l'interrompit.

Elles entendirent alors de l'étage un :

« J'Y VAIS ! »

Avant d'entendre des pas précipités dans les escaliers et de voir _débouler_ une Buffy fraîchement préparée, habillée d'un petit haut pastel à bretelle et d'une mini jupe du même ton.

Elles la virent ouvrir avec empressement la porte d'entrée et un sourire éclatant illuminer son visage.

Si de là où elles se trouvaient, Willow ne pouvait distinguer l'invité surprise, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer à sa petite-amie.

« Je sens que le baromètre va à nouveau exploser… »

Et avant que Kennedy ne comprenne le sens de sa réplique, ses yeux se portèrent sur une Faith qui avançait d'un pas vers l'entrée, sac de voyage sur l'épaule. Cette dernière eut à peine le temps de poser son sac au sol, qu'elle réceptionnait dans ses bras une Buffy au sommet de son euphorie et s'attaquait déjà à ses lèvres.

Kennedy les regardait, bouche entrouverte de surprise sur le spectacle qu'elles offraient.

« On me l'aurait dit, je l'aurais pas cru… »

Sur le perron de l'entrée, Faith finit par rompre le baiser de bienvenue Ô combien attrayant et dans un sourire, posa son front contre celui de La Tueuse.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait une chambre de libre ici… »

« Oui… La mienne… T'es pas contre de partager le lit, j'espère… »

« J'aurais porté réclamation si ça n'avait pas été le cas… »

Buffy laissa échapper un petit rire avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle lui prit alors la main et la tira avec elle à l'intérieur.

« Viens… »

Et sans un regard sur ce qui se passait dans le salon, elle entraîna Faith à l'étage.

Kennedy les regarda disparaître tandis que Willow, aucunement perturbée par la nouvelle arrivante, continuait de feuilleter son magazine.

« Pense à me dire de faire un sort pour la chambre de Buffy… »

Kennedy tourna son visage vers elle, l'air interrogatif.

« Pourquoi ? »

Mais le bruit d'une porte qui claque et les rires étouffés qu'elle entendit lui fit comprendre la réalité du pour quoi.

« Oh ! Je vois… »

Et un petit sourire malicieux s'afficha enfin sur son visage.

« Je vois même très bien… »

**Fin.**


End file.
